Where the road meets the sun
by sassaricando
Summary: Emily sai de Rosewood para fugir da morte de Maya e da -A. E acaba em Lima, conhecendo um coral e sua sósia, Santana Lopez. Claro que a Liars não abandonariam a amiga e correm atrás dela. O problema é que certos fantasmas sempre voltam para assombrar.
1. All that you can't leave behind

**Sumário:** Depois da morte de Maya e da prisão de Mona, Emily decide fugir e recomeçar a vida em outro lugar, longe de chantagens e de passados tenebrosos. Seu refúgio escolhido para recomeçar é Lima, Ohio, onde acaba esbarrando em uma menina muito parecida com ela, mas não realmente e se vê no meio de adolescentes que formam um coral e o usam não só como passaporte para uma boa faculdade, mas também para elevarem seus espíritos. O que ela não sabe é que sua fuga de Rosewood levou não somente suas melhores amigas a correrem atrás dela, mas também um antigo fantasma se muda para Ohio para assombrá-las e dessa vez isso passa a envolver não só o seu grupo, mas coloca os integrante do coral mais famoso de Ohio na linha de fogo também.

**A/N: **Minha galere linda e meiga, aqui estou eu, viva e respirando. Por pouco tempo, eu sei, porque vocês virão me matar assim que virem que abri outra fic e não atualizei 'Sexto Sextido'. Bem, como vocês leram na última atualização da 'SS', a vida num tá fácil não, minha gente, mas podem relaxar que vou atualizar a outra história o quanto antes. Até escrevi o capítulo duas vezes, mas ele ficou tão horroroso (ainda pior do que todos os outros) que nem tive coragem, então preciso de mais um tempinho. Aproveitem essa outra safadeza aqui enquanto vou tentar resolver a 'SS' na mágica, shazam! Tive essa epifania (em uma das minhas todas noites em claro porque dormir dá muito trabalho aqui) discutindo NayaxShay com a Carol, então resolvi juntar as duas logo.

Bem, essa bagaceira vai ser Brittana (pra me redimir com vocês), Finchel pra começar (e Faberry all the way), as bichas pedantes (e pode virar Kustofsky, porque o ninguém merece aquela passividade toda), Haleb (Hanna e Caleb), Ezria (e pode virar Aria e Puck, vejamos o que vocês acham) e provavelmente Spemily (Spencer e Emily) e Samcedes. Me digam o que acham dos casais e se querem que mude alguma coisa, não sei.

Ah sim, a princípio, a fic vai se voltar mais pras mentirosas correndo atrás do sapatão, depois que vamos ver mais os arco-íris do coral mais gay desde High School Musical.

Eu estava com saudades de vocês, gente, e eternas e imensas desculpas pela parada da outra fic, mas vou atualizá-la depressa, tá? Ela não está esquecida, eu que ando tendo uns problemas e não consigo organizar meus pensamentos, mas tentarei fazer isso. Xoxo pra vocês, coisas fofas e vou responder os recados em PM, okay?

Boa semana, pessoal bacana!

**Tenho nada. Só problemas demais que estou vendendo.**

* * *

"_Eu sinto muito, mas não posso mais continuar aqui. Não posso mais viver assim. Você vai me achar uma covarde por abandonar nosso plano de continuarmos juntas até a faculdade, Han, mas acredite em mim, eu não posso mais. Em meio ao caos que acabamos vivendo por causa da maldade da Mona, a mudança dos meus pais e a morte da Maya, eu não tenho mais forças para perder mais uma pessoa que amo – perder qualquer uma de vocês –, por isso prefiro ir embora e não causar mais problemas. Agradeça a Ashley, por favor, o que vocês fizeram por mim vai muito além de amizade e nunca esperei ser tão bem recebida quando não me sentia à vontade nem na minha própria casa e não era aceita nem pelos meus pais, mas vocês duas fizeram isso parecer fácil e me ensinaram a ser uma pessoa melhor, embora eu não seja forte como as duas e sempre me sentirei culpada e em débito por isso. Acho que nem se eu viver por mais noventa anos conseguirei pagar o que eu lhes devo por tanto carinho e"_

"Tomar no cu!" Gritei ao abrir o meu armário e ver que sim, ela tinha sumido e carregado todos os seus panos de bunda com ela. "Que baixaria comigo, caralho!" Eu sei que pode ser loucura, mas eu estou sozinha em casa – na minha casa! – então eu posso gritar com as paredes o quanto eu quiser. E é o que eu vou fazer! "Que porra, Emily Fields?" De onde, raios, essa menina tirou de escrever isso? O que ela quer dizer? Onde será que ela se meteu? Maldita Maya que foi morrer! Que o diabo te carregue pras profundezas do inferno onde você poderá fumar maconha e arrumar desculpas pra não retornar as ligações da minha melhor amiga. Na verdade, não. A culpa não foi dela... Mas a piranha precisava ter morrido? Nããão! Ela não precisava e nem tinha esse direito, mas o que Hanna Marin sabe sobre isso, não é mesmo? Pro caralho! Maldita –A! Puta desgraçada que não precisava ter matado a menina... Maldita Mona que mentiu, me usou, nos aterrorizou e ainda armou pra gente! E talvez tenha até matado a Maya Também. Argh, mundo dos infernos! Será que nós não teremos um dia de paz? E onde essa menina se meteu? Como iremos achá-la se ela não quer ser encontrada? Será que tem alguma mensagem subliminar? E se tiver, qual seria e como eu descobriria isso? Alison dos infernos que precisava arrumar confusão com todo mundo e morrer só pra deixar essa bomba na nossa mão! Eu preciso de ajuda para achá-la. A –A que queime o rabo no colo do diabo, achar a Em é muito mais importante agora! Se bem que, pelo que sei do novo lar da Mona, ela tá tomando merecidamente, aquela vadia fingida! Aposto que era frígida também, só pode, pra ser mal amada e mal comida assim. Quero mais é que se foda por se aproveitar da minha amizade e do meu caráter. Piranha.

Certo, precisamos unir nossos esforços e achá-la – e essa é a parte onde a mulher maravilha, nerd de plantão e Jane Bond, Spencer Hastings, vem a calhar. Não existe um buraco nesse planeta que ela não conheça, não saiba como chegar e não saiba a origem e o que o levou a virar um inútil buraco (o que não é nada vantajoso, vamos lá! Quem precisa saber como os buracos foram formados? Obviamente foram feitos com pás, ou seja lá do modo que for, eles existem e ninguém precisa saber como e por que. O povo precisa é arrumar mais o que fazer nessa vida e eu nem vou comentar que a Spence está precisando de sexo porque somos amigas. Mas ela está. E eu estou precisando que ela faça sexo também, o mundo pede por isso.). Enfim, onde quer que nossa sapatilha preferida esteja, nossa cdf vai achá-la (ou assim espero). E eu também posso pedir para o meu namorado fora-da-lei quebrar os sistemas de satélite do GPS e fazer com que nossa amiga se perca nessa fuga alucinante e resolva voltar pra casa. Rá! Essa é uma idéia maravilhosa e é ótimo ter um plano b. Mas comecemos pela primeira opção, afinal de contas, todas temos que saber disso para pensarmos em outro plano c – ou contando com a Spence, vamos até o plano z –, como diz o ditado, o seguro morreu de ruim. Ou morreu desprevenido? Ou o seguro só perdeu a validade? Que seja! Preciso me concentrar para ligar pra nerd e me preparar para encarar a bateria de perguntas que virão. Ou eu posso ligar pra Aria e deixá-la se virar e contar pra nossa amiga controladora. Nossa, como estou inteligente hoje. E bonita. O espelho nunca erra! Eu mereço uma piscada, nem que seja de mim mesma e assim me recompenso. Ah, raros momentos de paz... Até olhar para a cama vazia na frente da minha e me lembrar da carta de despedida da Em. Malditas sapatões bipolares!

Bem, amaldiçoar o mundo todo não vai mudar nada e tenho uma missão para cumprir. Respirando fundo, vamos ao que interessa – no meu caso, olhar para o lindo plano de fundo do meu novo telefone, uma foto minha e do Caleb e ele está extremamente gato na foto, haha, eu tenho sorte. Droga, me perdi nos meus pensamentos novamente. Melhor enfrentar a leoa logo já que, por mais tentadora que seja a proposta de ligar pra Stephenie Meyer – sim, eu conheço sobre livros e adoro romances clássicos, ainda mais quando eles usam umas roupas tão tendência quanto naqueles filmes. Sempre adorei aquele visual meio sombrio, vai ver é isso – e deixá-la lidando com toda a fúria da Nala, eu sei que não viverei muito se ela descobrir que não liguei antes pra sua alteza e eu sou jovem demais pra morrer. Depois de mais uma respirada funda, de cruzar os dedos e afastar levemente o celular da orelha, lá vamos nós!

"Alô?" Com sua mesma voz autoritária de sempre, a nerd atendeu o telefone e eu percebi que estou nervosa demais pra falar algo. Droga! Não posso nem bater o celular na cara dela porque ela me ligaria em seguida e isso seria o início da minha eterna tortura sobre... "Han, por mais agradável que seja receber uma ligação sua, eu prefiro quando nós temos um diálogo e não quando você só respira no telefone e eu tenho que adivinhar em que você está pensando. Além do mais, eu estou estudando literatura francesa, então seria melhor se você me dissesse o que quer pra eu poder voltar ao meu trabalho." Argh! Eu estou dizendo que essa menina precisa dar logo, nem um computador agüenta ter tanta coisa na memória!

"E eu achando que você estava fazendo sexo e ia interromper." Sentei na cama e resolvi deixar o clima mais leve antes do tiro final, ela merece pelo menos.

"Pois é, não foi dessa vez." Eu tenho certeza de que ela está me revirando os olhos pelo telefone e aposto que, se pudesse, ela viria pelos fios me passar um sermão. Previsível.

"Ah, é uma pena, te ligo depois." Sorrio pra mim, é sempre tão divertido discutir e apertar os botões da Spence que acho que vou me graduar nisso. Imagina ganhar dinheiro pra isso? Meu Deus, seria a melhor profissão do mundo, seguida logo depois por moda, claro. Já sei! Eu posso, discretamente, influenciá-la a fazer psicologia e aparecer para aterrorizar suas sessões. Haha, seria ótimo. Se bem que eu teria que pagar pra assombrá-la, o que nunca é bom e também aposto um rim que ela já se decidiu por algo muito mais pedante seguindo sua linha de salvadora, tipo física nuclear ou embaixadora da ONU. Uma pena.

"Eu realmente detesto quando o Caleb vai visitar os pais, sabia? Pela minha paz de espírito, você com um telefone é mais perigosa que a bomba de hidrogênio Tsar, da União Soviética. E olha que o poder dela era de dissipação, não de aniquilação." E lá vem ela com esses papos esquisitos de novo. Alguém coma essa menina, por favor!

"De quem?" Perguntei depois de respirar fundo e pude ouvi-la segurando o riso e muito mal. Revirei os olhos sozinha, o que a gente não atura pelos amigos, não é?

"Da União Soviética. No popular, ao invés de ela explodir o local de contato como as outras bombas nucleares, a de hidrogênio desintegrava a matéria, afinal de contas, o corpo humano é composto, em média, por 55% a 60% de água. Então, se um corpo for exposto a novos e mais pesados isótopos do hidrogênio, cada uma das células do nosso organismo explode em menos de 40 nanosegundos e é como se nós nunca tivéssemos existido. Obviamente não foi usada porque o que conhecemos por holocausto e genocídio..." Absolutamente nada, pra que eu quero conhecer isso? Falando nisso, minhas unhas estão tortas, melhor aproveitar e lixá-las. "não seria mais do que um controle populacional, já que as reações de uma explosão dessas seria mais fatalista que todo o armamento nuclear das guerras em dez vezes." Hum, talvez eu possa aproveitar e passar uma base. "Enfim, você não me ligou pra saber disso."

"Deus, não! Por que eu te ligaria pra saber disso? E pra que uma pessoa em sã consciência iria querer saber disso?" Sua resposta foi bufar e aposto que ela já estava preparando o contra-ataque, por isso resolvi me apressar. "Que seja, acho que a Em sofreu as conseqüências de uma bomba hidráulica dessas..."

"Hidrogênio. Hidráulica é qualquer coisa relacionada à água em estado líquido. Hidrogênio se relaciona com os átomos que compõe a matéria que conhecemos por..." Por que essa menina ainda estuda, hein?

"Que seja! A Em sumiu como essa bomba sua aí em manosegundos..."

"Nano. Nanosegundos." Argh! Revirei os olhos. Agora eu entendo porque essa menina vai morrer virgem, não é nem possível ter uma conversa direita sem ela interromper. Falta de educação, viu?

"Ô, meu caralho, posso terminar?" Ao ouvir sua respiração profunda, encarei como um 'sim' e resolvi continuar com nosso assunto importante em questão. "Pois bem, vou jogar logo a bomba."

"É atômica ou de hidrogênio? Porque eu preciso me preparar para o estouro e..." Sim, ela estava rindo da minha cara e na minha cara (não literalmente) e se achando a própria Tina Fey depois de uma temporada numa biblioteca da Etiópia passando fome. Graça.

"Ah, ah, que engraçada! Aprendeu isso no seu livro de física ou de sociologia?" Sua risadinha baixa estava aumentando em volume e resolvi ser mais rápida antes que ela fizesse alguma piada com Newton e a maçã do Éden. "Melhor, não me responda! Eu tenho um assunto importante pra falar." Essa era a hora e deixei minha lixa de lado para dar atenção a esse tópico.

"Okay, sou toda ouvidos."

"A Em sumiu e deixou uma carta. E pediu desculpas. E não, isso não tem a destruição ou o que for de uma bomba, mas é uma questão tão importante quanto..." Ela pirando em 3, 2.

"Como é? Quem sabe disso?" Wow, essa foi rápida!

"Exatamente isso que você ouviu. E só eu que sei, acabei de ver a carta, assim que acordei. E antes que você venha criticando meus horários, lembre-se que a Em pode ter sido seqüestrada por lobos e temos que achá-la o quanto antes!" Pelo telefone, já pude ouvir seus bilhares de neurônios trabalhando juntos e pensando em alguma solução para esse problema e em algo que nos ajude a...

"Estou indo praí e ligo pra Aria no caminho." Foi sua única resposta.

"Okay, te vejo..." Assim eu disse para o 'tu' do telefone, já que a nerd não tem educação e não costuma nem dar tchau. Não que eu possa julgá-la, nós realmente temos problemas maiores para pensarmos.

Ai, ai. Por que a gente precisa passar por isso tudo? Resolvi me deitar para pensar melhor nessa questão existencial, isso até meu celular apitar uma mensagem. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer 'liquidação', eu já estava de pé correndo atrás do meu telefone perdido na cama da Em. Ou melhor, minha, já que só Deus sabe onde ela está a essa hora. Confesso que abri a mensagem com o coração na mão, esperando ser algo sobre seu paradeiro ou pedindo desculpas e dizendo que o mundo é mau e prefere ficar aqui conosco e contar com nossa ajuda para lidar com essa coisa toda de Mona e Maya. Esses dois 'emes' malditos! M&M's, nunca mais como essa porcaria, esses nomes que começam com 'm' não trazem coisa boa, vejam aí. Enfim, abri a mensagem e só dizia:

_Abra a porta –Caleb_

Confesso que ler essa mensagem me abriu um sorriso no rosto e esqueci por um minuto tudo que tinha acontecido até aqui e me apressei para vê-lo. Abri a porta depressa e, sem piscar, continuei correndo até esbarrar em algo (ou alguém).

"Ai! Eu sabia que você estava com saudade de mim, mas não sabia que era tanta." Quando recuperei o meu balanço e segurei o corrimão (o qual quase rolamos por cima e isso levaria por escada abaixo o plano de resgatar a Em), pude ver o meu namorado sorridente e bambeando em seus pés. "Se eu não soubesse que você me ama tanto, juraria que isso era uma tentativa de assassinato. Você sabe, eu poderia quebrar o pescoço caindo dessa altura." Revirei os olhos, mas não resisti e pulei em seu pescoço para beijá-lo.

"Pois fique tranqüilo quanto a isso, já tive problemas demais com a justiça pelas últimas gerações. Esse risco você não corre." Sorri para ele que sorriu de volta e resolvi abraçá-lo. É, eu realmente tenho o melhor namorado do mundo.

"Sorte minha então." Sua resposta foi entre adorável e charmosa e não pude resistir mais um segundo e comecei a beijá-lo. Nossa! Como eu senti saudade desse garoto! Em nosso caminho de aprofundar o beijo como seria o esperado dado nosso tempo de separação, eu pulei no susto ao ouvir o barulho da minha porta batendo e ouvir uma marcha subindo pelas escadas.

"Hanna!" Ah, claro, a nerd estava aqui para atrapalhar o meu momento e... "Deus! Até que enfim te achei." Foi o que disse depois de parar pra recuperar o fôlego e me pergunto onde eu estaria além da minha casa? E o mais importante, será que essa menina veio correndo. Jesus! O que a Spence estava fazendo jogando hockey de campo? Ela deveria é se inscrever no grupo de corrida! Pra ter essa velocidade toda, aposto que são suas raízes africanas que a fazem correr como o The Flash. Minha nossa senhora, isso deve ter sido um tempo recorde. Ao ver a afobação da minha amiga, Caleb apenas se afastou e olhou de mim para ela algumas vezes, parecendo estar perdido. Não que eu culpe, afinal de contas, apesar de não ser lá muito boa da cabeça, a Spence não entra voando baixo pela porta dos outros sem bater então... "Certo, pode falar!" Depois de recuperar o fôlego e levantar a cabeça, ela mirou os olhos em mim e continuou me fuzilando, coisa que fez meu namorado fazer o mesmo e cruzar os braços. Revirei os olhos pra esses dois e respirei fundo. A última sexta antes da volta às aulas estava boa demais enquanto eu estava sonhando, viu?

"Hanna, cheguei!" Depois de uma nova porrada na minha porta da frente (e esse povo não deve ter geladeira em casa, ou andam lutando em clubes clandestinos, porque nem sei como ainda tenho uma porta em casa depois dessa porradaria toda), foi a vez de Meyer se fazer presente e subir perigosamente saltando os degraus da minha escada. Perigosamente porque com essas poucas pernas ela poderia muito bem ter tropeçado num degrau e dado com o quengo no corrimão e lá iríamos mais uma vez para o hospital. O que, pelo pouco de sorte que ainda temos, não aconteceu e Aria acabou fazendo o mesmo e parou para descansar e isso me deu um minuto a mais de vida e sem os olhares fatais dos outros dois. Acho que a Spence perguntou algo pra ela porque Mufa (sim, ela sempre chorou quando o Mufasa morria em 'Rei Leão' e esse é nosso apelido carinhoso para ela) balançou a cabeça e engoliu mais ar. Bem que eu estava sentindo o ar meio diferente... Deve ser porque ela acabou de devorar boa parte dele e deixou pouco pra nós três. "Anda, Hanna, explica o que está acontecendo!" E lá vamos nós...

"Ei! Vamos nos acalmar, meninas! Onde é o fogo?" Como sempre, Caleb estava tentando – em vão – mediar essa situação do arco da velha. Coitado, nem sabe onde está se metendo.

"O fogo está no rabo da Emily que fugiu pro raio que a parta e nem nos avisou, só escreveu um papel." Falei olhando para todos para sentirem o peso da situação.

"Deixa eu ver!" Fatalmente essa seria a nossa chefe, a nerd, querendo decifrar alguma coisa subliminar na carta que a Em tinha deixado pra gente.

"Vamos todos entrar." Falei para as paredes, já que ao ouvir a rainha da selva, Mufasa e meu namorado (o traíra) correram porta adentro como se fossem tirar a mãe do puteiro. Respirei fundo e os segui, fechando a porta.

"É essa aqui?" Spence perguntou já lendo a carta e jogada em cima da cama com Caleb a sua direita e Aria a sua esquerda. E pra uma PhD em tudo essa foi uma pergunta bem sem noção.

"Não, essa foi a carta que a Whitney Houston me deu antes de se afogar na banheira do motel." Mais uma vez, eu falei para mim mesma.

"Na verdade, ela morreu de overdose. E a banheira era de um hotel em que ela estava se hospedando para fazer um show, não de um motel." Mufa conseguiu me responder sem nem tirar os olhos daquele maldito papel. Ah, mas eu vou achar a Em só pra dizer umas boas verdades na cara dela, porque isso não se faz!

"Que seja, ela morreu em uma banheira mesmo." Mais uma vez, eu revirei os olhos e falei para mim mesma. Essa situação já estava ficando chata.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Spence perguntou me olhando firme nos olhos e dei de ombros.

"Não sei, nem sabia em que banheiro ela tinha se matado." Respondi me sentando na outra cama enquanto a nerd me olhava e Caleb e Aria continuavam a ler. Claro que a Spence revirou os olhos porque seu senso de humor é meio Big Bang Theory (coisa que nunca entendi e nem gostei) e se virou completamente pra mim, deixando os dois relendo a confissão mais uma vez.

"Eu estou dizendo da carta, Hanna, não poderia me importar menos com a Whitney Houston." Sua resposta foi séria e só dei de ombros, como é que eu ia saber?

"Provavelmente quer dizer o que está escrito, oras. Por isso eu chamei-as aqui, para achá-la, não pra entender as entrelinhas."

"Claro que quer dizer o que está escrito, Hanna! Eu quero saber como você não percebeu isso antes, você mora com ela, pelo amor de Deus!" Sim, eu já sabia que isso ia se voltar pra mim, mas saber disso não me impediu de sentir uma raiva desumana da acusação da Spencer. E foi assim que começamos a brigar. De novo.

"O que você quer dizer, Spencer? Eu sou amiga dela do mesmo modo que vocês duas também são, não sou babá de ninguém e nem mãe. Ou você acha que eu deveria ter previsto isso na minha bola de cristal?" Eu estava sendo sarcástica e grossa, mas ela estava merecendo.

"Não é preciso ter bola de cristal pra saber que ela estava mal, Hanna, só tem que ter um pouco mais de compaixão e prestar mais atenção nas necessidades das pessoas. Só isso!" Ah, mas ela não ousou! Pulei da cama e fui na direção dela, que fez o mesmo.

"E quem é você pra me falar sobre compaixão e sentimentos, Spencer? Ah sim, me esqueci que você faz tudo melhor que todo mundo, não é mesmo? Então você já teria previsto isso e não teria deixado isso acontecer, certo?" É, eu estava gritando e ela estava me olhando com tanta fúria que poderia incendiar toda a minha casa. Os dois que estavam olhando assustados enfim se levantaram da cama e Caleb me segurou enquanto Mufa se jogou no meio da briga para nos apartar.

"Meninas, calma! Vamos pensar e não brigar. Precisamos encontrar uma solução pra isso e ficar uma contra a outra não vai ajudar em nada." Por que ela não era a líder? Se existe alguém que sabe dizer a coisa certa na hora certa, esse alguém é a Aria e tudo que ela disse fez sentido. "Spence, eu sei que você está desolada, mas a culpa não é da Han, ela não poderia ter previsto isso." Meyer disse para Sheldon Cooper que pareceu entender e respirou fundo, olhando para baixo.

"Eu sei que não é, desculpa, Han, mas eu não sei lidar com esse tipo de situação e estou preocupada demais com a Em para pensar com clareza. Eu sinto muito." Suas desculpas foram sinceras e eu pude ver lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, por isso corri para abraçá-la. É, eu não consigo ficar muito tempo brigada com minhas amigas e eu conseguia entender perfeitamente como isso tudo bateu nela, o que fez com que toda a minha raiva anterior se dissipasse (como a maldita da bomba que estávamos falando mais cedo).

"Tudo bem, Spence, eu sei como você se sente e estou igualmente perdida, mas precisamos nos unir para achá-la. Eu sinto medo do que ela pode estar fazendo..." Disse ainda abraçando-a e ela assentiu com a cabeça, me entendendo. De canto de olho, vi Mufa se entreolhando com Caleb e suspirando fundo e sorrindo leve, já mais calma.

"Okay, qual é plano, meninas?" Essa frase ser dita pelo meu namorado foi tão assustadora quanto o próprio sumiço da Emily em si e isso fez com que nós duas nos desgrudássemos surpresas e Aria o olhasse de boca aberta. "O que foi? Vocês não acham que eu vou perder a diversão ou deixarei a Em perdida por aí, né? É claro que estamos juntos nessa!" Sempre charmoso o meu namorado! Ouvi-lo dizer isso fez brotar um sorriso em cada uma de nós e me fez pular em seu pescoço e beijá-lo. "Nossa, se eu soubesse que ganharia tantos prêmios, teria dito isso antes." Nós três reviramos os olhos ao ver seu sorriso torto e bobo. Homens...

"Bem, primeiro nós três temos que descobrir onde ela está... Depois traçaremos um plano daí." Aria disse e Caleb e eu assentimos com a cabeça enquanto Spence ia ler a carta pela enésima vez (buscando decorar cada uma das palavras da Em ou) à procura de mais pistas, do seu paradeiro, de sei lá o quê. "O que acham?" De novo concordamos os dois e nos sentamos na cama para analisarmos nossas opções. A nerd continuava imersa naquele papel, então essa missão era para nós três. Respirei fundo, o que mais faltava nos acontecer?

"Hanna, o que eu disse sobre você ficar sozinha com o Ca... Ah! Oi, meninas!" Sem pedir licença (o que há de errado com a educação desse povo?), minha mãe entrou pela porta me encarando e comprovando que nunca devemos desafiar o azar porque ele sempre ganha no final. A presença da minha mãe terminou de sugar o resto da energia como um buraco negro e o ar ficou ainda mais pesado para nós quatro. Spence se levantou e pulou em cima da carta da Em e plastificou um sorriso na cara como a cirurgia errada de botox da Nicole Kidman, o queixo de Aria se soltou do resto da cabeça e foi parar no chão enquanto ela gaguejava algo incoerente como um disco quebrado. Caleb me olhou assustado e mudamente me pedindo para resolver a situação. E foi isso que eu fiz ou tentei fazer, no final das contas.

"Oi, mãe, como foi o trabalho?" Com meu sorriso mais contente, saltei de novo em meus pés e me aproximei dela abraçando-a. Claro que Ashley Marin não é mulher de ser enganada, por isso sua única resposta foi se afastar e me arquear uma sobrancelha, olhando cada um de nós no quarto.

"Cadê a Emily?" Porra! Era óbvio que ela ia perceber, mas precisava ser assim tão rápido? Como sua pergunta não foi direcionada a ninguém, muito pelo contrário, ela analisou cada uma de nossas expressões. "Não era pra ela estar aqui com vocês?" Merda, merda, merda! Aproveitei para olhar para todos e fixar meus olhos na Aria, que ainda estava abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir sons como um boneco ventríloquo. Grande ajuda, Mufa, grande ajuda! Rosnei e me virei pra Spencer, mas ela estava paquerando a minha janela e provavelmente prevendo a possibilidade de saltá-la e quebrar o menor número possível de ossos, talvez até desmaiar pra fugir do interrogatório da minha mãe. Revirei os olhos, demais pra pedir liderança agora. "Vamos gente, cadê a Emily?" Por fim, olhei para o Caleb que estava mordendo a boca para não cuspir a língua e falar tudo e fuzilei-o com o olhar. Que morda a boca mais forte e arranque um pedaço, desde que não conte a verdade.

"A Em? Hum..." Claro que seria a namorada do Sr. Fitz que daria esse belo discurso e esse show de retórica, abusando de palavras só conhecidas por essa gente pedante. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Vendo que seu poder de conversação não funcionaria nem em um recém nascido, Meyer se virou para mim com olhos pedintes. Por que esse povo sempre zoa o coreto e me pede ajuda?

"Sim, uma morena, amiga de vocês que mora aqui. Cadê ela?" Sempre muito engraçada, a senhora minha mãe resolveu apertar os botões da Aria porque sabe que aquela boca de caçapa não sabe mentir nem pra salvar a própria vida.

"Então, a Em está... Onde mesmo?" Minha vontade foi de me dar um tapa na testa ou na cara dela, mas me controlei. E revirei os olhos. Parece até que nunca mentimos sobre nada e pra ninguém nessa vida, cacete! Ela inventou que era a –A pra minha mãe, mentiu sobre ela e o Sr. Fitz pra todo mundo pro meses adentro e agora está olhando para todos os objetos do meu quarto como se eles fossem, magicamente, inventar uma mentira cabível. Tenha santa paciência! Abri a boca para mentir (porque ando mentindo tanto que um dia inventarei outra identidade pra mim. Tipo a Batgirl, um nome secreto assim), mas meu namorado foi mais rápido.

"Bem, Ashley, a Emily fugiu estamos tentando descobrir pra onde ela foi." Antes que eu pudesse desmaiar, resolvi me apoiar em meu armário e encará-lo. Qual é o problema desse povo com mentiras? Meu cu na esquina!

"Como é que é?" Todas nos viramos ao mesmo tempo pra ele e perguntamos juntas. Esse não era o plano, caramba!

"Ora, a Ashley merece saber, meninas, e vamos precisar da ajuda dela para encontrá-la." Se sentindo o Dr. Phil, Caleb continuou tentando se explicar e nós três, mais uma vez nos olhamos. Mufa ainda estava com sua boca de poço aberta, Spence estava pálida como um zumbi e eu... Eu só olhava para a reação da minha mãe.

"E como vocês sabem? Ela disse alguma coisa?" Minha mãe, com um estranho e desconhecido sentimento de compreensão, se sentou ao lado do Caleb e resolveu conversar com ele enquanto eu e Mufa íamos nos juntar a nerd e fofocar.

"O que a gente faz?" Aria sussurrou para nós duas e dei de ombros.

"Não é como se tivéssemos muitas opções agora, né?" Spence respondeu respirando fundo para se acalmar e voltar os olhos para a conversa que acontecia na minha cama.

"Pois bem, ela deixou uma carta aqui e aparentemente todas as coisas dela sumiram então, eu creio que tenha sido uma espécie de despedida." Minha mãe apenas assentiu com a cabeça e suspirou.

"Posso vê-la?" Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Spencer já estava levando e passando o papel para ela, que pegou os óculos na bolsa e começou a ler, junto com meu namorado. Esse fofoqueiro! Nós três nos demos as mãos e esperamos logo pelo pior (porque esperar pelo melhor num dá certo não) enquanto eles liam a carta. Suspirando mais uma vez, a senhora assustadora minha mãe tirou os óculos e olhou para nós quatro. "Bem, o que vocês pretendem fazer?" Como nenhum de nós sabia dizer, apenas nos olhamos de novo (o que há com esses diálogos, nem eu sei dizer...) e balançamos a cabeça em negativa. "Eu acho bom a gente começar a pesquisar pelo resto dos parentes dela, porque, pelo que eu li e entendi, ela não foi para o Texas e não quer que a Pam descubra. Então nós teremos que achá-la e trazê-la pra cá antes que os Fields resolvam visitá-la." Nossa, por que não pensei nisso antes?

"Ah, simples assim? Eu poderia ter pensado nisso antes." Se um olhar pudesse matar, minha mãe teria assassinado sua única filha nesse minuto.

"Ora, o que você quer que eu faça, Hanna? Alguma idéia melhor?" Com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um tom de ironia na voz, assim eu descobri porque todos no quarto estavam sentido medo da minha mãe, eu também senti naquele momento. Engoli em seco e balancei a cabeça em negativa.

"Bem, nós iremos atrás dela, isso é um fato. Mas primeiro nós temos que saber pra quais lugares ela pode ter ido..." Recuperando seu superpoder e sua liderança, Spence voltou a ditar o jogo.

"Vocês já ligaram pra ela e perguntaram?" Para uma mulher tão inteligente como a minha mãe, essa foi uma pergunta bem estúpida. Afinal de contas, qual pessoa em sã consciência fugiria e nos diria por telefone pra onde? Não faz o menor sentido.

"Bem, não exatamente. Nós não ligamos. Mas acredito que ela não iria nos dizer mesmo assim." Viram só? A voz da razão (que é igual a minha) se fez presente dita pela nerd. O que fez dona Ashley pensar mais um pouco.

"Certo, eu tenho um plano." Isso despertou a nossa atenção e nos fez nos focar naquela conversa e assim fomos nós três de volta para a minha cama. "Então, vocês duas comentem com os pais de vocês sobre o que está acontecendo para ver se eles podem liberá-las para uma viagem comigo." Sim, meu coração parou de bater no segundo que eu ouvi isso e acho que meus olhos saltaram e rolaram pelo chão. "Não, eu não estou falando sério, será apenas uma mentira para acobertar a busca de vocês porque eu vou precisar viajar para o Canadá à negócios e não sei quando volto, mas espero notícias o quanto antes, okay?" Todos nos entreolhamos mais uma vez para tentarmos decifrar o que ela estava tentando dizer. E eu realmente tive que tomar coragem e perguntar o que nós todos queríamos saber.

"Você tem certeza disso, mãe? Não vai ficar chateada conosco por isso?" Acho que esse era o mesmo pensamento que passou pela cabeça de cada um porque tão logo disse, as meninas e até o Caleb concordaram.

"Hanna, a Emily morou aqui por um bom tempo e foi uma ótima experiência para todas nós, inclusive pra ela, pelo que pude ler. Então, eu já a considero minha filha, como considero cada uma de vocês e também estou preocupada com isso e me sinto tão culpada e impotente quanto todos aqui. Eu deveria ter cuidado melhor dela e prestado mais atenção no seu comportamento depois da morte da Maya e é o que eu estou propondo agora. Se eu pudesse, acreditem, eu iria com vocês aonde quer que fosse, mas não posso. E confio em vocês para trazê-la de volta, haja o que houver e custe o que custar, certo? Mas seus pais merecem saber disso para que eles não se preocupem, o que é o mais justo e acertado a ser feito. Estamos entendidas?" Ao fim de seu discurso, eu iniciei o montinho na minha mãe e logo fui seguida pelas meninas que saltaram para abraçá-la também. "Vem, Caleb, me dá um abraço também." Dona Ashley disse revirando os olhos e meu namorado sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ficar rico e se juntou ao nosso abraço coletivo.

"Obrigada, Ashley, você não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra gente!" Spence falou assim que nos separamos e todas assentimos com a cabeça.

"É verdade, você é a melhor mãe do mundo!" Eu falei e concordaram todos de novo. Ela revirou os olhos e não sei como ela ainda não está tonta por isso.

"Certo, sei. Mas vocês precisam me prometer que irão agora pra casa contar para os pais de vocês e separarão umas roupas para a viagem, certo?" Como cachorros adestrados, concordamos de novo. Inclusive o Caleb e eu que não iríamos contar para nossos pais (já que os dele moravam muito longe e a minha estava na minha frente e teve essa idéia maravilhosa), mas estávamos tão empolgados que não ligamos pra isso. "Ou melhor, eu irei e conversarei com eles, acho mais ajustado assim. Desde que vocês prometam que terão cuidado e nos falaremos todos os dias pro caso de eles me ligarem e perguntarem, certo?"

"Absolutamente!" Mufa e nerd sorriram e responderam juntas.

"Ótimo! Então vamos andando! Primeiro passaremos na casa da Aria e depois na da Spencer porque é o caminho mais rápido, aí voltaremos pra cá e pensaremos melhor no plano, okay?" Antes de ouvi-la terminar o discurso, já estávamos em nossos pés e as meninas estavam correndo escada abaixo para nos esperar na porta. E eu aproveitei para abraçá-la e agradecê-la em voz baixa, recebendo um beijo na testa em troca. Depois disso, corri na direção das meninas e mais parecíamos um grupo de adolescentes que vai viajar sozinho pela primeira vez. Er, tá, era isso que éramos, mas tínhamos uma missão para cumprir. Ao longe, pude ouvir minha mãe conversando com o Caleb e dizendo algo do tipo 'cuide delas para mim', mas não pude afirmar com certeza. Logo depois, eles apareceram sorrindo e rumamos porta afora. "Meninas, cadê os carros de vocês?"

"Er, nós viemos correndo..." Spence disse visivelmente embaraçada o que fez minha mãe gargalhar e balançar a cabeça.

"A Em tem muita sorte por ter amigas como vocês, podem ter certeza disso." Assim que ela abriu a porta do carro, nos jogamos lá dentro e nos aprumamos para ir. Eu na frente e as meninas e meu namorado atrás. "Preparadas para contar uma mentirinha?" Tá, eu sei que a pergunta foi inocente, mas isso não me impediu de olhar pelo retrovisor e m e focar nas expressões das garotas, que estavam entre cínicas e cheia de si, muito parecidas com a minha.

"Pois é, é um mal necessário." Eu disse com a intenção de cobrir não só essa, mas como todas as outras vezes que já mentimos ao longo do último ano. E tentando nos convencer disso também, o que não foi assim tão difícil. Nós aprendemos com a Ali que uma mentira contada várias vezes se tornava verdade, então era isso que nós vivíamos agora: uma mentira que se engoliu nossa realidade. Saindo da nossa garagem, nos encaminhamos para a primeira parada do dia, a casa da Aria. E espero que o pai dela tenha feito algo bom no almoço porque não comi nada hoje e a fome é negra.

...

Depois de percorrer mais de 800 km para fugir da minha cidade e do que a minha vida se tornou, eu resolvo parar e me deixar sentir tudo o que não me deixei sentir pelas duas últimas semanas. Tristeza. E só. Não apenas por ter perdido a minha namorada (ou o que quer que seja, já que nunca terminamos e ela simplesmente fugiu), mas também pelo resto que passamos por causa da Mona. Todos os bilhetes, as chantagens, o terror psicológico, os processos jurídicos e tudo que acabei fazendo pra obedecer e entrar em seu joguinho sádico. O tanto que mudei e acabei não sendo mais a pessoa que fui criada para ser. Na verdade, não sei nem por onde anda aquela menina de antes, talvez ela tenha dado lugar a essa pessoa mentirosa e dissimulada que me tornei e, justamente por isso, não posso mais voltar para casa. Se é que eu tenho exatamente uma casa, já que estava morando no quarto da Hanna. E mesmo assim, eu me sentia segura lá. Rá! Pura balela. Quando a –A se mostra ser uma pessoa insuportavelmente inofensiva, é porque acho que algo está errado com nossas escolhas e com a minha vida.

Mas estou decidida e não vou chorar. Isso não faz parte da nova Emily que vai mudar de vida, mesmo que isso custe as melhores e únicas amizades por tudo que se conhece. E é exatamente nesse minuto que eu recebo uma ligação da Spence. Uma não, a vigésima sétima, acompanhada de quinze mensagens e alguns recados de voz. É claro que meu coração está pesado e culpado, mas eu não vou metê-la nisso, ela acabou de recuperar o Toby, assim como a Hanna está com o Caleb e a Aria tem o Sr. Fitz. Elas tem tudo pra perder ainda e eu já perdi tudo o que tinha. Respirei fundo e recusei mais essa ligação. Bem, é hora de encarar o que pode acontecer agora, os novos começos. Abri a porta do carro e saí na direção da casa daquela mulher que não me via há quase 10 anos, sem nem saber quem eu era, ou provavelmente nem se lembrar. Pensando nisso, um arrepio de nervoso passou pela minha espinha, e se ela não quiser que eu fique? O que vou fazer? Resolvi afastar esse pensamento de lado, afinal de contas, depois de mais de dez horas de viagem, eu não poderia ligar menos para ouvir um outro não. Com isso em mente, me aproximei e bati à porta. Depois de alguns segundos, bati de novo. Será que não tinha ninguém em casa?

"JÁ VAI! Cruzes!" Arregalei os olhos com o grito e com a educação da pessoa que me respondeu. Nesse mesmo momento, a realidade me bateu e percebi que estava fazendo papel de idiota, mais uma vez. Sequei os olhos e me virei nos calcanhares para voltar pro carro e pensar em outra rota de fuga, em outro lugar pra recomeçar. Ao ameaçar descer as escadas, a porta se abriu e a voz banhada em educação me assustou novamente, quase me fazendo rolar os degraus. "Chris, tem uma menina fugitiva e assustada na sua porta, venha vê-la porque estou saindo!" A dona da voz me olhou e arqueou a sobrancelha , provavelmente querendo saber quem eu era e sem coragem de perguntar, ou não querendo gastar saliva. "Então, você é?" Foi o que disse quando percebeu que eu não ia falar nada.

"E-emily. Fields. Emily Fields." Tentei me corrigir depois de gaguejar como uma louca e a tal da menina pareceu se divertir ainda mais com isso e esboçou um sorriso. Ótimo! Agora ela vai achar que eu tenho um problema mental...

"Santana, pensei que você estivesse atrasada e de saída." Christine disse se aproximando da porta e encostando-se no beiral com os braços cruzados (e, meu Deus! Ela não mudou absolutamente nada!), o que fez com que a tal menina (Santana) revirasse os olhos e saísse marchando.

"Pois eu estou, obrigada pela educação, Chris!" Foi algo que ela rosnou sem ao menos olhar para trás e continuou sua marcha. Christine pareceu sorriu e balançar a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse algo comum de ser ouvido. Pois eu digo que, se for algo normal, é melhor eu voltar pra Rosewood porque essa cidade promete coisas piores.

"Ai, essas crianças..." A mulher disse num suspiro, até se lembrar que tinha uma menina esquisita e provavelmente sem graça parada em sua varanda. E, ao ver uma pessoa tão deslocada e desajeitada como eu, ela pareceu ligar os pontos e vir caminhando em minha direção. "Em, é você?" Foi sua pergunta quando parou bem na minha frente e minha única resposta foi um balanço positivo de cabeça. "Meu Deus, Em! como você está diferente e crescida e bonita e..." Antes que ela pudesse listar mais qualidades que eu definitivamente não tinha, eu resolvi pular em seu abraço e chorar. "Oh, meu bebê, não fique assim!" Em meio a suas palavras de conforto e seu abraço verdadeiramente quente, eu não consegui conter as lágrimas que mais pareciam uma fonte d'água e chorei por sabe Deus quanto tempo. Ali, no meio da varanda dela, no escuro e sem a menor discrição. "Sh, meu bem, tá tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você!" Não sei se foram exatamente essas palavras que me fizeram parar de chorar ou se foi o fato de eu não ter mais líquidos no organismo, ou se foi por perceber o papel de sofredora mexicana que eu estava fazendo, mas bem, eu parei de chorar e de soluçar. "Isso, isso, assim está bem melhor!" Um pequeno sorriso se fez em minha boca e respirei fundo, enquanto ela limpava as lágrimas e se afastava para me olhar melhor. "Ora, ora! Deixa eu ver a minha sobrinha linda como está? Ah rá, aí está o sorriso mais bonito do mundo! Minha querida, eu senti sua falta!"

"Eu também, Chris, você nem imagina o quanto..." Falei com sinceridade enquanto nos abraçávamos novamente.

"Ótimo! Agora diga para mim, essa não é uma visita de médico, é? Você não veio para ir embora direto, ou veio?" Sua pergunta me deixou nervosa mais uma vez e voltei a morder o lábio enquanto balançava em meus pés, sem sabe o que dizer.

"Er, não exatamente..." Respondi olhando para baixo e pensando em algo que não soasse como 'oi, eu vim de longe para morar com você e, mesmo que não nos vejamos há muitos anos, eu realmente preciso de um lugar pra ficar porque preciso fugir da piada de mau gosto que é a minha vida. E aí, posso ficar?'. É, esse não seria o melhor modo de me oferecer como hóspede e...

"Okay, vamos fazer o seguinte! A gente pega as suas malas e todas as suas coisas no carro e você me faz companhia no segundo quarto, mas só depois de um banho e de um café pra me contar o que anda acontecendo na vida da minha sobrinha, o que acha?" Sua sugestão foi tão feliz que me senti realmente culpada por estragar mais uma vida assim, sem avisar.

"Você tem certeza, Chris? Quero dizer, eu não quero me meter na sua vida e na sua rotina e nem nada do tipo, então eu entendo se você estiver ocupada." Falei em corrida enquanto eu ainda tinha a coragem suficiente para dar-lhe uma saída fácil pra essa situação. Ao me ouvir, ela parou, colocou o dedo no queixo e pareceu pensar.

"Tá, entendi... Agora vamos pegar logo as suas coisas porque eu estou super curiosa!" Antes que eu pudesse terminar de ouvir o que ela disse, eu já estava sendo puxada na direção do meu carro e ela ria como uma criança. "Wow! Que possante, Em! Gostei dele!"

"Er, obrigada..." Respondi de cabeça abaixada olhando pros meus pés, só quando olhei para frente novamente vi que ela já tinha aberto a mala e as portas do carro para me ajudar com as bagagens. Pensando bem, ela é uma mulher que não existe mesmo e resolvi agradecê-la por tanta generosidade e fazê-lo de verdade. Por isso segurei-a pelo braço e para que ela prestasse atenção em mim. "É verdade, Chris, eu não sei nem como te agradecer por tudo isso que você está fazendo por mim. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo, eu não tenho nem palavras." Disse olhando em seus olhos e sendo o mais sincera que poderia ser. Seu sorriso estonteante se abriu mais uma vez e um novo abraço me enlaçou, sendo respondido em mesma intensidade.

"O que eu posso dizer, Em? Bem vinda a Lima, Ohio! Agora vamos, ande que eu preciso passar nosso café e saber como anda a minha nadadora preferida!" Ela disse se afastando e indo pegar algumas bolsas para levá-las para dentro de casa e eu a segui fazendo o mesmo. Nada como um novo começo. "Pois quer saber de uma coisa, vamos ver se você já consegue me ganhar na corrida!" Dito isso, saímos correndo como loucas com as mãos ocupadas com malas e rumando para minha nova casa enquanto balanceávamos o fôlego entre rir sem parar e acelerar na corrida. É, acho que as coisas podem ficar boas novamente.


	2. Running up that road

**A/N: **Oie, migs! Como vão? Esse nem demorou, viram só? Mas nem sei se vocês gostam dessa baixaria, enfim. É, eu preciso atualizar 'SS', eu estou tentando. Juro.

É um pouco mais explicativo que o primeiro e no próximo terá Brittana aterrorizando a sapata da Emily e Spencer e Caleb sofrendo na road trip com as Piroliro Liars (como diz o meu melhor amigo), Hanna e Aria. A partir do quarto, teremos já a galere do McKinley fazendo vergonha e arrumando encrenca. Obviamente, Santana aterrorizará todas as almas presentes no almoço do próximo.

É isso, galera bonita! Vou atualizar, mas se vocês nem curtirem o plot, ou o crossroads (amigas para sempre), eu paro sim. Mas isso nem tem me impedido de escrever a outra, eu só tive um pequeno problema com o rumo da história/personagens/final que já está escrito (nas estrelas). E essa aqui é mais pra desopilar a mente mesmo. Porém, se não gostarem, é só me mandar parar de me embaraçar publicamente e eu obedeço. Enfim, vejamos o que acham.

Hehe, beijo pra Carol que dá força até pra eu escrever bula de remédio. Acho que esse será meu futuro - espero que não. Além do mais, se quiserem culpar alguém por essa desgraça, ela é a pessoa, não eu!

Xoxo, gente mais bonita, bom final de semana!

**Se eu tivesse Glee, o Finn teria menos falas do que a asiática. Se eu tivesse PLL, metade dos personagens já estaria morto e o resto estaria a caminho do mesmo fim.**

* * *

"Então, ela deu sinal de sinal de vida?" Hanna me perguntou pela milésima vez em menos de cinco minutos e eu já estava um tanto quanto desgastada por dizer tantos 'nãos' ou suspirar em sinal de derrota. "Mas o que custa ela atender esse maldito desse celular? Eu vou ficar careca aqui, sabia?" Antes que ela terminasse de demonstrar sua fúria, eu e Aria nos entreolhamos e reviramos os olhos. É muito drama para um dia só.

"Hanna, você nem está mexendo nos seus cabelos, como vai ficar careca?" Aria perguntou enquanto relia a carta de despedida da Em, coisa para a qual eu não conseguia nem olhar sem sentir um enorme nó no peito e falta de ar. Por que ela fez isso conosco? Por que ela fez isso _comigo_?

"Oras, Mufa, mas nervosismo e impaciência também causam queda de cabelo, certo, nerd?" É, eu sabia que por 'nerd' ela estava se direcionando a mim, mas só me dei ao trabalho de revirar os olhos e voltar a discar o número da Em, coisa que não a fez se abalar nem por um segundo em sua teoria e continuou, citando suas (nem um pouco credenciadas, se me cabe dizer) 'fontes de pesquisa'. "Enfim, eu li isso na última Vogue e eles não publicariam se estivesse errado."

"Eu duvido muito que a Vogue tenha publicado isso, Han, eles só se focam em moda..." Aria emendou agora olhando para o vaso de frutas que ornamentava a mesa e parecendo estar com a cabeça em outra realidade. Ou na Em ou no Sr. Fitz, não posso afirmar com certeza. Resolvi espanar esses pensamentos e me focar na minha ligação, ainda era melhor do que presenciar as infinitas discussões dessas duas.

"Então foi vendo America's Next Top Model. Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que importa é que a preocupação é extremamente agressiva às minhas raízes loiras, só isso." _Por favor, Em, atenda isso e me salve dessa conversa! Só você pode me entender nesse momento. _Três toques. _Vamos lá, eu sei que você está aí! _Cinco toques. _Que droga, Em! Você quer me matar de preocupação? Porque está se saindo muito bem se esse for o caso..._

"Se fosse assim, você não teria mais um pêlo no corpo ou um fiapo de cabelo na cabeça, Han, vai por mim..."

"Sim, mas vai que eu começo a perdê-los agora? Esse tipo de estresse é novo e ainda não fui submetida a ele."

"Droga!" Eu gritei com o telefone, com a caixa postal, com os vizinhos, com as minhas amigas e com o que quer que tivesse ouvidos, mas nada da Emily atender a porcaria do celular. Minha onda de fúria serviu ao menos para calar a boca daquelas duas e mudar o foco daquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça. Aproveitei minha ira para me levantar do balcão da cozinha da Han e andar de um lado para o outro buscando uma solução pra isso. Certo, ela não me atende e não responde as minhas ligações, ou às chamados de qualquer uma de nós três, para início de conversa. Preciso pensar em outra aproximação, mas qual seria?

"Você já tentou mandar mensagem?" Caleb, que até esqueci que também estava aqui, se fez presente e parou encostado na geladeira, me olhando atentamente. Segurei meus instintos de, primeiro: fuzilá-lo com os olhos (ora essas! Como eu não teria mandado sms? Acho que já enviei umas duzentas, pelo menos. Como eu estaria tão à beira de um ataque de nervos se não tivesse tentado essa opção? Que tipo de pergunta era essa?) e segundo: revirar os olhos (pelo mesmo motivo que a primeira opção, mas essa seria uma metodologia menos intimidadora). No lugar disso tudo optei por:

"É, algumas milhares de mensagens." Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se encaminhou para o banco, com uma postura aparentemente derrotada. Suspirei fundo, não é como se qualquer uma de nós estivesse melhor do que ele, ou com mais esperança. Mas no momento que nos calamos em sinal de perda, quase que como mágica o meu celular me mostrou uma mensagem e, por alguns segundos, tive medo de abrir, ainda temendo ser da –A. Até me lembrar que a Mona estava devidamente presa e trancafiada e não veria um celular por um longo tempo em sua nova estada no manicômio. Levantando a cabeça, percebi que todos na cozinha me olhavam com medo (apesar de não saber com o que lidávamos anteriormente, tenho certeza de que o Caleb poderia sentir a tensão que se fazia no ar a cada vez que nossos celulares mostravam uma nova chantagem em forma de sms, então eu realmente entendo que ele consiga acompanhar os nossos humores e temores.) e balancei negativamente a cabeça. Não poderia ser ela, poderia? Melhor não pensar nisso agora, com a Em sumida e podendo muito bem estar em qualquer lugar e com qualquer pessoa, eu poderia sofrer um AVC ou uma parada cardiorrespiratória e eu bem sei que as chances de sobrevivência a qualquer uma dessas eventualidades na minha idade eram quase nulas. Pois deixei esse pensamento de lado e reuni todas as minhas forças em pensamentos positivos e abri a mensagem.

_Eu estou bem. Xoxo –Em_

Não tenho nem como descrever o sentimento de alívio e de felicidade que me envolveu, era algo desconhecido até para mim, mesmo depois de ter visto a Mona ser presa e responder por todos os crimes da –A, aquilo era algo que eu não sabia comentar. Era como se uma parte de mim, finalmente estivesse voltando a seu lugar de origem, como se tudo fosse ficar bem novamente, como se...

"Deixa eu ver o que a Em escreveu!" Hanna disse se apossando meu celular antes que eu pudesse chorar e molhá-lo até estragar todas as peças. Mas peraí, como ela sai se apossando assim do meu telefone sem nem pedir licença? Se bem que acho que ela nem conhece essa palavra... Balancei a cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos enquanto ela lia minha mensagem e repassava para todos, que pareciam muito mais aliviados e felizes sabendo das novidades. É, nós éramos mesmo um bom grupo de amigas. Quero dizer, amigos, já que agora o Caleb também faz do nosso clube. Nós tínhamos sorte de termos uns aos outros e de nos conhecermos tão bem. Bem até demais. Falando nisso, como ela descobriu que a mensagem era da Em? Quero dizer, obviamente que se fosse alguma chantagem, eu não estaria feliz, mas poderia muito bem ter sido o Toby, oras!

"Ai, graças a Deus ela está bem! Não perderei meus cabelos tão cedo!" Nossa amiga loira disse me abraçando junto com a Aria e depois pulando e fazendo uma limpeza com a língua na boca do Caleb (porque aquilo definitivamente não era um beijo, credo). Revirei os olhos para a preocupação da Han e resolvi matar logo a minha curiosidade e perguntar sobre seu sexto sentido.

"Como você sabe que a mensagem é da Em, Hanna?" Voltei a me sentar no balcão, agora muito mais calma e munida de uma nova força de vontade.

"Essa é fácil, pela sua cara de idiota, nerd." Cruzei os braços e olhei para o teto tentando segurar minha língua e minha resposta afiada mais uma vez no dia. Mas o que ela queria dizer com a minha 'cara de idiota'?

"A sua sutileza sempre me pega desprevenida, Hanna." Ela sorriu acreditando que aquilo fosse um elogio. Talvez fosse para ela, vá saber. Voltei a revirar os olhos, mas não desisti da minha pergunta. "Sério, o que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Ora, a cara que você sempre faz quando algo se trata da Em, ou quando ela está feliz e por perto, não sei..." Sua explicação terminou com um balanço de ombros que demonstravam pouco caso ou falta de palavras, nada novo até aí. Resolvi insistir.

"Poderia muito bem ter sido do Toby, você sabe." Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção para demonstrar que eu precisava de uma resposta melhor e mais explicativa do que aquela e, me conhecendo o suficiente para saber que eu não deixaria isso passar em vão, ela simplesmente respirou fundo.

"Ela quis dizer que não é do Toby que você está esperando notícias agora, Spence, só isso." Aria se meteu na nossa conversa e pude ver, de canto de olho, Hanna suspirando agradecida. Essa corja! Humpft! "Mas vamos ao que interessa, precisamos falar com ela, né? Ver se conseguimos descobrir algo sobre o seu paradeiro pra tentarmos sair daqui ainda essa noite." Assentimos todos com a cabeça e nos entreolhamos, mais uma vez, esperando alguém tomar alguma atitude.

"Anda, Spence, liga, manda sms, sinal de fogo, ou o diabo pra ela! A gente está morrendo aqui!" Com sua famigerada dramaticidade, Hanna exclamou jogando as mãos para o céu e resolvi bater o pé.

"Ora, por que eu? Somos todas amigas e todas temos o número dela, vocês também podem fazer isso." Não sei o que eu disse de tão sobrenatural, mas Aria e Hanna se entreolharam e nossa amiga loira caiu na gargalhada, ainda grudada no pescoço de Caleb.

"Ora, por favor, né? Se ela quiser responder alguém, essa pessoa vai ser você." Não pude controlar o sorriso vitorioso que tomou conta do meu rosto ouvindo isso, um tipo de felicidade que nós temos quando somos reconhecidos por algo ou ganhamos alguma competição importante e estamos orgulhosos de nós mesmos. "Tire esse sorrisinho cretino da cara e escreva algo logo, anda!" Ora, essa bisca! Porque ninguém sai me ordenando por aí como se isso fosse algo comum, ainda mais vestindo um sorriso assustadoramente malicioso.

"Me dá isso aqui que eu vou fingir ser a Spence!" Aria tirou meu foco da minha discussão e roubou meu telefone da mão da Hanna, começando a digitar qualquer coisa, só que fui mais rápida e peguei-o de volta.

"Ei! Isso é meu!" Falei olhando carinhosamente pro meu celular como se ele fosse tão importante quanto um órgão. E naquele momento, ele era. "Deixa que eu faço isso." Bati o pé e me encostei na pia, um pouco mais afastada de onde todos estavam. De canto de olho, pude observar cada coisa que todos faziam, Caleb mexia nos cabelos (sobreviventes a queda por estresse e velhice precoce) da Hanna, que sorria como uma gata manhosa e Aria revirava os olhos e abria o armário procurando por um copo para servir-se de água. Quando me certifiquei de que eles não esticariam os olhos para ler a minha mensagem como os abutres que eram, comecei a pensar em algo para responder. O que eu poderia dizer?

"Quer ir pro banheiro para ter mais privacidade com o seu amor, nerd?" Num pulo, a voz de Hanna (sempre ela), me fez acordar de meus devaneios e revirei os olhos.

"Me chupa!" Respondi seca e grossa.

"Só se você largar isso e se nós formos pra um lugar mais reservado..." Aria engasgou com a água que estava bebendo, Caleb esbugalhou os olhos como um desses desenhos de anime japoneses e eu olhei-a com força e repugnância. Claro que caberia a Hanna transformar essa discussão em uma baixaria sem limites. Que sorte a minha.

"Me dá licença, eu vou vomitar." Já falei me virando e fugindo daquela cozinha atrás de paz para os meus pensamentos. Não sei que bicho mordeu a Hanna nessas últimas horas, mas as piadas de duplo sentido estavam tomando um outro nível.

"Você me quer que eu se -ei! Não adianta fugi-ir!" Ao ouvi-la cantarolar, tratei de apressar meus passos e sair de seu campo de visão e audição o quanto antes.

"Spencer, o que você fez com a minha namorada?" A última coisa que ouvi foi o grito do Caleb seguido pelas gargalhadas altas de Hanna e pelos acessos de tosse (cada vez mais constantes) da Aria. E se eu puder dizer algo, é que esses dois se merecem. E que Deus me livre deles! Depois de sair pela porta da frente para tomar um ar, sorri comigo e pensei numa ótima mensagem para respondê-la. Só espero que ela goste e me responda de volta.

...

_Eu estou sentindo saudades da sua voz. Você pode me ligar? Xoxo –Spence_

Assim que saí do banho e me sentei-me à mesa para tomarmos café e conversarmos, resolvi responder a mensagem da Spence porque se eu a conheço bem, aposto que ela está tendo um derrame pensando nas infinitas possibilidades de eu ter sido morta com brutalidade e requintes de crueldade. Sorri comigo mesma, essa era a nossa, como chamaria a Hanna, líder e nerd de plantão, sempre pensando em tudo e se preocupando com as pessoas. E era bom fazer parte da pequena lista de pessoas por quem ela faria qualquer coisa, me passava um sentimento de proteção e segurança que não sentia há muito tempo e pensar nisso me deu saudades de casa, das minhas amigas e das noites que só nós duas passávamos conversando e bolando planos mirabolantes. Suspirei. Nem tudo pode ser como gostaríamos que fosse.

"Alguma coisa importante, Em?" A voz da Chris (porque ela me pediu para não chamá-la de Christine porque a fazia sentir-se velha como uma personagem de alguma comédia sem graça. E acho que ela estava se referindo ao 'The new adventures of old Christine', mas ainda não tenho certeza) me tirou dos meus pensamentos melancólicos e ela aproveitou para sentar-se à mesa com a garrafa de café no meio, me encarando. "Hum, já sei! É de alguém especial, né?" Não sei por que, mas sua pergunta me fez ficar tímida e um pouco embaraçada, por isso abaixei os olhos e ela deve ter percebido. "Ah rá! Sabia! Quem é ele?" Ouvindo sua voz novamente, levantei os olhos para olhá-la. "Ou melhor, ela?." Por sorte, eu ainda não tinha me servido de café ou estaria fazendo uma bagunça homérica na cozinha e cuspindo para todos os lados. Digo isso porque engasguei com minha própria saliva e fiquei olhando-a como um peixe fisgado, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

"O-o que?" Exatamente, isso foi tudo que minha boca de peixe conseguiu engasgar e botar pra fora. Maravilha. Ela pareceu se interessar e sorriu, balançando as mãos em gestos de pouco caso.

"Ora, Em, eu te conheço há muitos anos, não é?" Assenti com a cabeça, mesmo que aquilo não fosse exatamente uma pergunta. "Então, eu sempre soube que você era diferente. Não que isso seja ruim, ou coisa do tipo, só faz de você mais sincera e brava com seus sentimentos por admiti-los e encará-los assim." Concordei mais uma vez por não saber o que dizer. Na verdade, eu não me sentia nem um pouco mais forte ou segura de mim. Se eu fosse sincera, ter fugido do modo que eu fiz, só me transformava em uma garota mais fraca e covarde. "Então, quem é ela?" De novo a pergunta que me fez ficar vermelha e quente como um tomate na frigideira. E o pior! Sem motivo nenhum! Afinal de contas, Spence e eu éramos e sempre fomos (e seremos) só amigas e nada além. Mas vá entender essas porcarias de sentimentos. Acho que foi o modo que ela perguntou tão diretamente e sem julgamento nenhum que me deixou assim. É, provavelmente foi isso, já que eu não contei com essa mesma compreensão quando 'saí do armário' para os meus pais. Só pude contar com as minhas amigas – a Spence incluída como amiga –, é deve ser isso que me surpreendeu.

"Ah, é uma amiga minha preocupada comigo, já que eu não me despedi dela realmente..." Disse me servindo de café e olhando para baixo.

"Amiga?" Olhei para cima mais uma vez e balancei a cabeça várias vezes como um desses bonecos possuídos de filme de terror, ininterruptamente. Ela pareceu acreditar. Claro, afinal de contas, eu estava dizendo a verdade. "Hum... E por que não se despediu_ dela_?" Eu sei que tinha algo de estranho e ambíguo naquela frase, mas resolvi ignorá-la por hora.

"Porque ela não teria me deixado sair de lá." Suspirei depois de dizer isso porque era bem a verdade. Ou melhor, acho que nenhuma delas me deixaria sair de lá, mas a Spence faria da sua nova missão me arrumar motivos para ficar. Sorri e balancei a cabeça em negativa só imaginando os discursos que teria que ouvir. Ao abrir os olhos de novo, me deparei com um sorriso interessado e minha tia apoiando o rosto na mão, parecendo uma criança imersa em um conto de fadas. "Ou ela teria vindo atrás de mim, não sei." O que também poderia acontecer e é por esse motivo que eu não posso ligar, não agora, ou vai tudo para o beleléu. Ainda mais se ela usar aquela voz meio vulnerável e me pedir pra voltar, ou pedir o endereço para vir me ver, eu tenho certeza de que eu daria sem pestanejar e não posso correr esse risco agora. Não quando eu tinha acabado de chegar, pelo menos.

"E isso seria ruim assim?" Sua voz me trouxe novamente para a realidade e mais uma vez eu não sabia o que responder. Bem, por um lado sim, seria ruim, já que transformaria todo o meu esforço em nada. Por outro, nem tanto. Eu realmente já estava sentindo falta dela. _Delas._

"Acho que agora sim, seria." Tentei parecer segura, mas eu não convenceria nada e ninguém naquele momento, nem os surdos acreditariam no meu discurso. Mas a Chris pareceu deixar de lado e me ofereceu um pedaço de bolo, mudando um pouco o foco da conversa, coisa pela qual fiquei imensamente grata.

"Bem, e o que ela escreveu?" Foi a sua pergunta e decidi só passar meu telefone pra ela, pra que pudesse ler por si. Além do mais, é falta de educação falar com a boca cheia. "Hum, ela parece gostar muito e se preocupar bastante com você." Assenti com a cabeça mais uma vez, mesmo tendo pescado algo diferente no ar. "E não vai respondê-la?" Sua pergunta me fez pensar um pouco e lá estava ele de novo, o trem da culpa, sempre no horário. Engoli com dificuldade o bolo e a vontade de ligar e pedir pra elas virem para cá, pra todas começarmos novamente e esquecermos tudo que já se passou. Balancei a cabeça em negativa. Eu não podia fazer isso com elas, não mesmo. Falando nisso, só de pensar nas minhas melhores amigas, meu celular apitou novamente mostrando uma mensagem e tive que conter meu entusiasmo de voar pela mesa e resgatá-lo da mão da minha tia que a abriu para ler em voz alta.

"Por favor, Em, eu só estou preocupada contigo e quero saber onde você está. Você nem imagina o que eu estou aturando da Hanna e você não está para me ajudar. Eu só não sei o que fazer e não posso te perder. Xoxo – Spence. O que é 'xoxo'?" Meus olhos encheram d'água ao saber do conteúdo da sms que foram engolidas junto com um pedaço de bolo e me segurei para não me teletransportar imediatamente pra lá. Não que eu possa fazer isso, de todo modo... "Em, é por causa dela que você está aqui? Essa Spence, ela te fez alguma coisa...?"

"Deus, não! Ela seria incapaz de fazer algo para me magoar ou até mesmo deixar que alguém fizesse. Nossa, ela é o tipo de pessoa que ia pelas minhas costas tirar satisfações com as minhas ex e as obrigava a se desculpar e a agir certo comigo. Ela nunca me magoaria, nunca mesmo." Fui extremamente sincera porque só o fato de alguém pensar que a Spence poderia me machucar de algum modo já me dava calafrios maus pela espinha.

"Ah bom. Então eu gostei dela, ela parece ser uma boa pessoa." De novo, eu concordei sorridente, como uma criança querendo fugir do castigo.

"E ela é! Sério, Chris, se você conhecê-la, você vai se apaixonar imediatamente! Ela é o tipo de pessoa que é quase perfeita, sabe? Digo quase perfeita porque ela não sabe lidar com sentimentos e coisas que vão além do controle dela, mas nossa, tirando isso, ela é excepcional. Ela é ótima nos estudos e nossa amiga Hanna a chama de nerd. Ela é atlética e faz qualquer tipo de esporte que você surgir parecer um passeio no parque, tem opinião e as melhores idéias. Ah sim, além de ter um ótimo senso de humor. Meio geek e com umas piadas relacionadas à teoria da relatividade, é verdade, mas ela é adorável." Sim, eu estava falando mais depressa que um locutor de jogos de futebol e quando percebi isso, calei a boca e vi o olhar da minha tia, uma nova onda de timidez me bateu.

"E por que você não a chama para uma visita?" Sua pergunta pareceu sinceramente interessada e curiosa, por isso tentei ser mais leve que o comum.

"Ah, ela tem muitas coisas para fazer e não quero atrapalhá-la. Nenhuma delas, na verdade." Ou porque eu estava fugindo mesmo por ser uma criança mimada, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

"Entendo..." Foram suas únicas palavras por um tempo, até que voltou a tocar no assunto. "Bem, eu acho que você deveria dar-lhes o benefício de saber onde você está pelo menos, ou a sua amiga vai enlouquecer de vez." Eu sorri e concordei, é bem a cara dela mesmo. E nem imagino como todas estão reagindo.

"É, vou pensar nisso..." Respondi sorrindo.

"Só o que eu te peço." Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, só bebericando o café. Até ela se lembrar de algo para a mesa, não que eu sentisse falta, mas eu era hóspede e vai que essa era uma das suas manias? A gente não se via há muito tempo, então nem tem como saber. Enfim, ela me fez a última pergunta normal do resto da nossa noite e, pela luz do dia, eu não posso imaginar como a conversa ficou tão perdida depois disso. "Em, eu esqueci a manteiga, você pode pegá-la pra mim?" Assenti com a cabeça e me levantei, rumando a geladeira, uma pouco mais distante da mesa. Assim que voltei, me deparei com seu questionário súbito. Vai ver não existem mais pessoas normais no mundo, afinal de contas.

...

Depois de voltar pra nossa cozinha incrivelmente triste pelo fato de eu não ter levado a sério a brincadeira sobre cair de boca nela (não que eu tenha algo contra isso, afinal, eu sou amiga da Em, mas tenho um namorado que me satisfaz e muito, obrigada), Spence voltou mais sombria que o próprio Drácula e se jogou no chão como um peso morto e deu com sua cabeça cheia de teorias alucinantes no meu armário da cozinha. É, acho que seu caso de amor com o celular não deu muito certo.

"Viu? Se tivesse ficado aqui, aposto que você não estaria com essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança." Falei bebericando um bocado de suco e sua cara de nojo foi entre hilária e digna de pena, assim como seu rosnado.

"Não, se eu tivesse ficado, no mínimo estaria surda por ouvir tanta baixaria." Ela disse sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos.

"Ah, eu sei que você adora quando eu te falo baixarias, Spence, eu bem lembro..." Usei o meu melhor tom sedutor e Aria bambeou na cadeira e, por sorte, se apoiou na geladeira antes de cair no chão. O que há com o senso de humor desse povo? A nerd arregalou os olhos e quase me abaixei para me preparar para pegá-los quando eles saltassem. Terminei com uma piscadela e Caleb riu baixo do meu lado.

"Você tá fumando oxi ou o quê?" Ao ouvir seu tiro, Mufa e o escroto do meu namorado começaram a gargalhar alto e tive medo de dona Ashley Marin descer valsando pelas escadas e sambar em nossas caras por estarmos fazendo tanto barulho.

"Oxi? Oxigenada?" Eu estava realmente curiosa. O que eu conheço de oxi é isso que as meninas (não eu, juro por Deus!) usam para descolorir seus cabelos e isso é líquido, até onde sei. Ela só revirou os olhos e acenou com a mão como quem diz que esse não é um assunto que valha a pena ser discutido e cruzei os braços, puta da cara por terem acabado com a minha diversão. "Alguém pode me dizer o que é esse tal de oxi?" Perguntei fuzilando a Mufa e Caleb, porque, já que eles riam tanto, podiam pelo menos compartilhar a piada. Mas aparentemente era algo engraçadíssimo, já que eles não conseguiam parar de rir por um minuto para me responder. E isso me deu uma vontade quase incontrolável de empurrá-los no chão, idiotas! Até a nerd resolveu dar umas risadinhas com isso. Palhaços. Todos eles. Resolvi buscar mais suco para beber metralhando cada um deles com meus olhares, o que não surtiu o menor efeito e só bufei de raiva. Grandes babacas! Cadê a Em aqui para me explicar as coisas?

E como que por magia (ou alucinação. Será que nós duas temos uma ligação que rompe as barreiras da distância e do tempo? Isso faria sentido, já que dividimos a mesma casa por tanto tempo e me dava uma sensação tão bacana, de ter minha própria super heroína), o celular da Spencer tocou e todos calaram a boca e engoliram a graça no mesmo segundo. A nerd só levantou os olhos pra gente e olhou para o identificador, dizendo as palavras que ansiávamos ouvir.

"É a Em!" Não, é Oprah! Hoje a Spence estava inspiradíssima em dizer coisas se noção, hein? Te contar...

"Atende essa caralha!" Eu gritei e ela obedeceu, colocando em seguida no viva voz.

"Em...?" Sua pergunta foi baixa e um tanto quanto incerta, por isso a nerd tentou de novo. "Em, você tá aí?" Nessa hora, nós três já tínhamos nos jogado no chão junto com ela e estávamos tentando entender sobre o que se tratava a ligação, será que ela estava em perigo? Abri a boca para gritar por seu nome e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem quando ouvimos uma voz ao fundo e nos entreolhamos.

"_Então, Em, o que você está achando de Lima, Ohio até aqui?" _ De quem poderia ser essa voz? Acho que essa foi mais uma das perguntas mudas da noite, já que ficamos nos entreolhando e buscando em nossa memória alguma dica sobre a tal da mulher que estava com ela. Será que ela arrumou um novo caso e fugiu com ela? Ou ela pode ter sido seqüestrada por sapatões canibais e estava sendo mantida em cativeiro e...

"Meu.." Antes que pudesse expressar a minha surpresa com um grito, Mufa colocou suas mãos em minha boca e todos me viraram fazendo 'shh'. Grandes amigos da onça!

"_Bem, eu não conheço muito, confesso, mas acho que parece ser uma boa cidade, né? Pequena e pacata..." _Arregalamos os olhos nos olhando surpresos, nós quatro. Aquela era a Em, sem dúvida alguma. E sua voz estava leve e até descontraída, o que anula o fato de ela poder estar sendo mantida como refém de terroristas do Oriente Médio. Menos mal, menos mal.

"_Achou muito diferente de Rosewood, Em?" _A tal da pessoa perguntou de novo e, tenho certeza de que se dona Ashley Marin escolhesse essa hora para nos brindar com sua presença, ela no mínimo cairia dura e morta no chão ao nos ver jogamos no chão e levemente trepados um em cima do outro parecendo mais um filme pornô classe b.

"_É diferente sim, tia, mas diferente é bom de vez em quando, né? Acho que posso vir a gostar daqui." _Oras essa cadela! Já estava nos trocando e pensando em começar a vida em algum lugar com sabe Deus quem é esse ser humano? Ah mas eu vou lá só para dar uns tapas bem dados em sua cara de pau! Essa cretina quase me transforma no Lex Luthor e lá está ela, sorrindo e dizendo que vai começar de novo no meio do nada e...

"Vocês prestaram atenção em qual lugar ela está?" Sussurrei para os três porque minha onda de raiva tinha me deixado temporariamente surda e acabei perdendo esse importante comentário. Os três assentiram com a cabeça e a nerd já tinha digitado o nome daquele fim de mundo no meu celular e passado para o meu namorado que, provavelmente estava envolvendo a NASA ou quebrando os códigos do FBI para conseguir descobrir onde se escondia esse buraco.

"_E eu aposto que você vai gostar da cidade! Na segunda, eu vou matriculá-la no McKinley High para você não ficar parada aqui, okay?" _Algum tempo se passou e aposto que a desnaturada da Em estava sorrindo enquanto nós desejávamos morrer de apreensão na minha cozinha. _"Ótimo! Lá eles tem um bom time de natação e você vai se destacar mais uma vez. Afinal, eles são bons e você é espetacular!" _ Revirei os olhos para essa mulher enquanto ouvíamos as gargalhadas da Em ao fundo.

"Achei. É a umas dez horas daqui na estrada e já marquei o caminho no GPS." Meu namorado disse nos olhando e mexendo em seu celular enquanto devolvia o meu pra Spence. E a Aria e eu sorrimos enquanto a nerd parecia estar tendo uma convulsão no chão da cozinha e fazia algum tipo de magia negra com meu telefone. Ao ouvi-lo, ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu como forma de agradecimento e Caleb retribuiu o sorriso. Pensando agora, com esses dois trabalhando juntos nós poderíamos muito bem quebrar a bolsa de Nova Iorque ou encontrarmos qualquer pessoa que já tenha pisado nessa terra. Eles eram assim, impressionantes. E assustadores também.

"Ótimo, eu usei o celular da Hanna para buscar algo relacionado à minha família e descobri que temos uma casa lá, só preciso ligar para o contador e pegar as chaves amanhã, quando chegarmos. Falando nisso, vou até deixar um recado com a secretária para marcar uma hora." A nerd sussurrou baixo em contrapartida para seu comparsa que sorriu e resolveu mexer mais naquela porcaria de telefone.

"_Agora me diga, o que achou da Santana?"_ Eu sabia que tinha mulher envolvida no meio! Sa-bia! Sapatão sem vergonha que não pode ver uma mulher! Mas e estranhamente, a mais chocada com isso foi a Jane Bond que, ao ouvir aquela pergunta, largou o meu celular e passou a fuzilar seu aparelho como se ele tivesse cometido um crime. Ora, ora, será que Spencer Hastings estava com ciúmes? Sorri comigo, muito bem, nerd, vai se entregando...

"_O que sobre ela? Nós nem conversamos e eu só soube seu nome porque você me disse, Chris. Não venha me dizer que vai bancar o cupido agora?" _A gargalhada da Em nos fez suspirar em alívio e a grande nerd Dexter soltou o ar de seus pulmões e ensaiou uma risadinha. Muito discreta, como sempre...

"_Não, eu não quis dizer desse modo, só queria saber o que achou porque ela costuma intimidar as pessoas." _Hum, quem será essa tal menina? A partir daí, nós nos preocupamos apenas em prestar atenção na conversa e ouvir bem, a Spence largou seu vibrador (o meu telefone. Se bem que só ao pensar nela usando meu pobre celular pra esses fins já me dava um embrulho no estômago, cruzes!) e o Caleb também deixou seu primeiro amor de lado para que pudéssemos ouvir melhor.

"_Isso ela faz mesmo."_

"_E queria saber se ela te deixou desconfortável, porque amanhã ela virá aqui com a namorada ver um filme e acho que seria bom você fazer amizades pela cidade e conhecer novas pessoas. Mas claro, se você não se sentir no clima para isso, eu entendo perfeitamente."_

"_Não, não, eu acho uma ótima idéia conhecer algumas pessoas novas e seria legal conversar com elas."_

"_Okay, estamos combinadas então!"_

"_Se não for incômodo pra você, eu acho que vou descansar um pouco, a viagem foi meio longa e..." _No seu usual tom incerto e tímido, a Em comentou com aquela mulher em um suspiro baixo.

"_Claro, absolutamente..." _E essa foi a última coisa que ouvimos antes de a linha ficar muda. Assim que a ligação terminou, continuamos nos olhando de boca aberta e tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer.

"Seja quem for essa tia da Em, ela nos ajudou demais hoje. Agora sabemos que ela está em Lima, Ohio e vai estudar no McKinley High, seja lá onde for esse colégio." Mufa deu voz a nossos pensamentos e resolvemos nos recostar no balcão assim como a nerd. E foi só pensar nela que Meyer resolveu endereçá-la. "Spence, conseguiu deixar a mensagem com o contador?" A resposta da dita menina foi um balanço positivo de cabeça e isso fez a nossa nanica sorrir empolgada. "Ótimo, o que estamos esperando?" Falou chamando nossa atenção e nos motivando a levantar, coisa que fizemos.

"Talvez seja a minha permissão." Minha mãe se materializou sorrindo na porta da cozinha e, pela segunda vez na noite, Mufa se virou tão rápido que se eu não esticasse o braço para segurá-la pelo ombro, sua cabeça dura teria quebrado a porcelana da minha avó e aí sim, estaríamos em uma grande enrascada. Vendo tanta falta de jeito, noção e elegância mesmo em uma pessoa tão curta e quase delicada, a senhora Marin balançou a cabeça em negativa e sorriu, porque nem eu tinha me acostumado com essa falta de graça da Meyer.

"Já vai, Aria?" A nerd, em um de seus raros momentos de humor, disse para Aria que só abaixou sua cabeça cheia de citações de revista em vergonha. Sorri para a Spence, era bom tê-la de volta com seu bom humor (talvez não fosse tão bom assim para a Mufa, mas quem liga?). Minha mãe se aproximou da gente para reiniciar a conversa.

"Vocês pretendem ir agora?" Foi sua única pergunta e todos assentimos com a cabeça. "Certo, está tudo arrumado para irem?" Mais uma vez concordamos. "E vocês irão como?" Sua pergunta final nos fez nos entreolharmos e esperamos nossa líder retornar de sua bad trip e voltar ao seu lugar de direito.

"Ashley, eu vou dirigindo." Com sua usual postura de futura presidente da república, Spence deu um passo à frente e se dirigiu diretamente a minha mãe, olhando-a nos olhos (e por isso eu até dou um ponto para ela, pelo que eu conheço da senhora Marin, ela admira mais as pessoas que tem segurança o suficiente para falar encarando-a). Sua resposta foi um sorriso agradecido.

"Muito bem, Spencer, o seu carro é grande o suficiente pra levar algumas malas e vocês todos?" Droga! Isso queria dizer que eu não ia pegar o carro. "Não, Hanna, eu não vou te dar o carro porque bem me lembro da última vez que você foi usá-lo para viajar e ele acabou trepado em cima de uma árvore." Maldita memória de mãe! Quando eu tirei 10 em educação física ela não lembra...

"Como você conseguiu jogar um carro em cima de uma árvore, Han?" A boca de caçapa da Mufa perguntou com uma expressão surpresa e revirei os olhos. De repente todos viraram pilotos de corrida, né? Humpft!

"Bem, a árvore estava mal localizada e bem na frente de uma descida, então..." Tentei explicar brincando com as mãos e cerrando os olhos para a minha mãe, aquilo não era assunto pra se trazer a tona assim, ora essas!

"Eu acho que quem estava mal localizada era você, Han. Definitivamente você não deveria estar atrás de um volante." Sheldon Cooper resolver nos dar seu ar da (des)graça mais uma vez na noite e virei meus olhos para fuzilá-la enquanto todos caíam (inclusive a dupla Caleb e Ashley que se uniram contra mim) na gargalhada mais uma vez. Gente fresca!

"Certo, certo. Então eu vou ajudá-los a levar as coisas pro carro e a arrumarem as coisas para ir, okay?" Assentimos com a cabeça e, ainda de mau humor, fui trotando e rumando escada acima para pegar meus pertences e sendo seguida pelo Caleb.

"Credo, Hanna! Que quantidade de mala é essa? Pra onde você vai?" Caleb perguntou surpreso. Revirei os olhos para ele. Ora, quando uma dama não sabe para onde vai e qual tipo de tempo vai enfrentar, ela tem que se preparar para tudo que pode surgir de imprevistos, ué.

"Caleb, querido Caleb, você não entendo porque é homem, mas nós mulheres precisamos de roupas para cada tipo de situação e isso é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo." Expliquei minha teoria e me abaixei para pegar minha mala menor, deixando as outras três pra que ele leve como um bom cavalheiro. E estávamos até que nos entendendo (apesar dos seus olhares assassinos em minha direção), mas claro que a nerd tinha que surgir ali para atrapalhar todo o progresso que eu já tinha feito com ele. Sempre ela.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Hanna! Você não precisa levar o seu quarto todo, sabia? Lá na casa já tem móveis, pode deixar os seus aí!" Ah, Ah. Engraçadíssima!

"Você seria mais útil se nos ajudasse e parasse de reclamar, sabia?" Respondi bufando e revirando os olhos, o que há com esse povo e essa necessidade de reclamar de tudo? Eles vão ficar velhos muito cedo. Também revirando os olhos, ela reclamou, mas abaixou e ajudou a pegar uma mala. Adoro mulheres fortes por isso, ela e a Em poderiam levantar o peso que fosse que não reclamavam. A Em porque é sapatão e alta e ela porque... Bem, porque é a mulher maravilha, acho. Tudo bem, a Spence murmurava e muito, só que como ela sempre estava se lamuriando, nem levei muito a sério. Sendo assim, ela pegou uma das malas, o Caleb levou as outras duas e eu peguei mais uma e rumamos escada abaixo, onde encontramos Mufa e minha mãe.

"Hanna, onde você acha que vai levando metade da minha decoração?" Olha, te dizer que hoje é dia, hein?

"Eu e a Spencer acabamos de fazer a mesma pergunta..." Aquele sem vergonha e traidor ousou falar e só me dignei a bater em seu braço. "Ai, eu estou tendo escravizado e ainda apanho?" Revirei os olhos, depois a dramática sou eu...

"É melhor você ser escravizado em silêncio ou eu te mando pro tronco!" Exclamei não só para ele, mas me focando na Spence também, para que ambos soubessem de seus dignos lugares.

"Hanna! Isso é modo de falar com as pessoas?" Parecendo particularmente ofendida (e me pergunto por que diabos), minha mãe tentou me dar um esporro, mas Mufa veio em minha salvação.

"Tudo bem, Ashley, é melhor que nós tiremos ela daqui o quanto antes ou não vai ficar um eletrodoméstico para contar a história."

"Ah ah! Estou morrendo de rir aqui, Mufa, morrendo!"

"Você vai morrer de verdade se não se arrastar logo e jogar essa bunda sedentária no banco do meu carro!" A nerd mal(comida)vada gritou lá de fora e nós nos apressamos enquanto disputávamos dardos pelo olhar, Meyer e eu. Minha mãe nos acompanhou até o carro e nós três paramos um minuto só para admirá-lo, de boca aberta. Vendo nosso estado (vegetativo) de contemplação, Jane Bond revirou os olhos e tratou de arrumar seu porta-malas para que coubesse tudo. "Vamos logo, ele não morde!" Ao ouvir o seu convite, eu e a meio metro saímos correndo para ver mais de perto aquela maravilha.

"Spence, o que aconteceu com o seu carro e de quem é esse novo?" Aria conseguiu formar uma frase coerente pela primeira vez na noite e expressar nossos sentimentos de paixão (meu, obviamente) e de surpresa (dela, creio eu).

"Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas a polícia derrubou o meu carro ribanceira abaixo quando tivemos aquele problema com a Mona. Ainda não sei onde eles conseguiram tiram uma carteira de motorista, mas acho que, assim como a Hanna, eles arrumaram com algum traficante. E bem, esse aqui é o novo." Foi sua resposta revirando os olhos (mais uma vez e nem acredito que o planeta Terra tenha girado tanto desde foi criado como ela girou os olhos hoje).

"Ele é uma Mercedes..." Claro que contar com duas frases de sentido vindas da boca de Mufa na mesma noite era pedir demais, então deixei essa passar.

"Pois é, eu percebi isso." Foi sua única resposta enquanto se encostava na porta dos passageiros do carro. Percebendo que era mais fácil que um dragão entrasse voando pela goela da nossa escritora que ainda estava com seu bocão arreganhado do que sairmos antes de uma resposta mais completa, a doutora Hastings resolveu continuar. "Sim, ele é feito sob encomenda e esse é o modelo GL SVU, ele é maior, mais rápido e mais confortável que o outro. Ainda bem, porque veio a calhar, dada a nossa situação. Além do mais, presentes de culpa costumam ser mais caros do que aqueles dados por carinho." Balançando a cabeça como um pêndulo assombrado, Mufa resolveu fechar a boca antes que se envergonhasse mais, minha mãe sorriu compreensiva (já que toda a cidade acabou descobrindo do caso do Sr. Hastings com a Sra. DiLaurentis pela boca da Melissa), Caleb escolheu só ficar quieto e ir para o carro (porque ele já tinha problemas de família o suficiente) e eu resolvi segui-lo. Depois de brigar com a porta, Meyer só faltou se jogar no banco da frente antes que fosse desmaiada e arrastada pela nossa líder que a olhava com sangue nos olhos, afinal de contas, aquilo era uma porta de carro, não a porta da esperança, o que a tornava bem mais simples de ser aberta (não para a nanica, aparentemente). Assim decidimos entrar também, Caleb e eu, depois de darmos um beijo e um abraço na minha mãe.

"Meninas, cuidado e boa viagem. Me liguem quando chegar!" A Sra. Marin disse na janela da Spencer e nos acenando. Aria, Spencer e Caleb acenaram de volta enquanto eu ia brincando com todos os botõezinhos do carro e, acreditem, eram muitos! Tinha um próprio sistema de tevê à cabo atrás de cada um dos bancos e tenho certeza de que eu poderia virá-los de cabeça pra baixo ou testar alguma posição do kama sutra com eles que eles me obedeceriam. Claro que, sendo o estraga prazeres que é, Caleb me deu um tapa na mão me incentivando a acenar para a minha mãe e assim o fiz (depois de tentar incinerá-lo com os olhos).

"Pode deixar, Ashley, eu irei com cuidado e não deixarei a Hanna encostar no volante." Com um sorriso torto e sem a menor graça, a magricela nerd resolveu fazer graça com a minha mãe que riu.

"Sabia que poderia confiar em você, Spencer." Não sei o que eu ainda estava fazendo naquele carro já que todos estavam me atirando e por todos os lados. Se eu pudesse, eu teria pulado, mas tinha um botão tão legal que ajustava um barulhinho bacana que fazia na parte de trás e acabei me entretendo. "Agora boa viagem para vocês e não se esqueçam de me ligar." Dito isso, minha mãe se virou em seus calcanhares e foi rumando para casa, parando na porta e nos acenando mais.

Nossa motorista de fuga pisou o acelerador e o carro começou a bambear e pular como uma máquina possuída pelo diabo e, no mesmo instante, ela desligou o carro. Para nosso horror, só Aria conseguiu falar algo (é sempre surpreendente ouvir as coisas que saem – ou não saem – de sua boca).

"O que houve, Spence, ele quebrou?" Foi o que disse e tocou o braço da dita nerd, que só abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a no volante e respirou fundo. Por um minuto, o clima no carro ficou entre pânico e terror e nos olhamos sem saber o que poderíamos fazer, se pulávamos do carro porque ele ia explodir, se ligávamos para um padre e o chamávamos para exorcizar essa máquina, se...

"VOCÊ PODE PARAR DE BRINCAR COM A MINHA SUSPENSÃO, HANNA? CACETE!" Seu grito acordou todos os mortos nessa e em cidades vizinhas e pulamos todos no carro, assustados com seu ataque de fúria. Assim que ouvi sua voz adquirir um tom tão sombrio e revoltado, eu tirei a minha mão do botão como se ele estivesse pegando fogo. Merda! Não posso nem me divertir... Acho que ela reclamou baixo algo com um 'piru' no meio, mas não acredito nisso, ela era muito certinha para tal. Vendo que minhas mãos estariam amarradas se pudessem, ela suspirou e voltou a ligar o carro.

"Ei! Como você sabe que era eu?" Estava realmente curiosa com isso, afinal de contas, poderia ter sido qualquer pessoa no carro (menos ela, obviamente), ou ele só poderia estar com defeito. Não sei o que disse de tão surpreendente assim, mas no segundo seguinte, ela estava me fuzilando com os olhos pelo retrovisor, Caleb estava me cerrando os olhos do meu lado e Mufa se virou para revirar os olhos para mim. Esse povo e essa maldita mania de reclamar pelos olhares.

"Porque ninguém além de você está mexendo nos botões do carro e eu sei muito bem que ele não está quebrado. Simples assim." Ainda revoltadíssima, a nerd resolveu comentar seca assim como seu corpo e cruzei os braços porque eu não tinha culpa nisso!

"Ora essas, não é culpa minha se essa gente que produz os carros deixam esses botões importantes para os passageiros apertarem. Se está com raiva, fique com raiva deles e não de mim!" Respondi revirando os olhos. E estava certa, ué! Quem em sã consciência deixaria esses botões destruidores atrás, né? Claro que ela bufou, jogando o carro em ré para pegarmos a estrada.

"Porque esse carro definitivamente não é um van de carregar crianças. E eles não imaginaram que entraria uma adolescente de dezessete anos com mentalidade de dez anos que mexeria em todos os botões, tenho certeza." Sua resposta foi fria, seca e sarcástica e só revirei os olhos ouvindo. Se ela estivesse dando para alguém, duvido que estaria assim, tão amarga.

"Pois eles trabalham na Mercedes e ganham para pensar. Se fosse assim, até eu faria um carro." Cruzei os braços e dei com a cabeça no banco (maravilhosamente confortável) de couro branco. Acho que eu poderia morar aqui dentro e seria imensamente feliz.

"Hanna, você não sabe fazer um carrinho nem de lego, menos, tá?" Ora, ora, Meyer estava colocando as asinhas de fora e me agredindo também. Eram duas contra uma e eu precisava do meu namorado para transformar isso em um número justo, por isso olhei para ele que só viajava janela afora. Que grande homem cavalheiro eu fui arrumar...

"Isso não quer dizer nada, só que eu não sei brincar com lego." Me defendi do modo que podia contra aquelas duas, a bocuda e a cabeçuda. Que covardia comigo! "Além do mais, isso não muda o fato de que eles estão errados sobre localizar esse botão aqui atrás." Ao ouvir isso, Spencer acelerou mais achando que ia me calar me ameaçando com seus dotes de pilota de kart. Rá! Mas ela está muito enganada.

"Primeiro, Hanna, o botão que você mexeu está embaixo do banco e crianças não são assim tão curiosas. E segundo, esse mesmo botão, se você não o torcesse como um pano de chão, ajusta a entrada de ar pela lateral do carro, mas como você ouviu o clique e continuou mexendo nessa porcaria, ele levantou a suspensão e subiu todo o carro e acabou ligando a tração. Só isso que você fez. _Só isso_." Uhum, ironia comigo, dona Hastings, porque estou nesse clube há muito tempo.

"Então não fizessem um botão multiuso assim, cacete! Se eu continuar mexendo vai acontecer o quê? Ele vai transformar o carro num canivete? Coisa mais imbecil." Olhei para o lado e Caleb estava olhando seu relógio e tendo um conversa mental com ele.

"Não sei se você sabe, Hanna, mas essas coisas estão diretamente ligadas." A nerd falou já mais calma.

"Sei..." Aquele assunto já tinha ficado chato. "Se eu construísse um carro, ele não seria assim." Claro que não! Ele seria mais luxuoso, mais simples e com botões que abrem uma champanhe e ligam o piloto automático. Isso sim é útil.

"Definitivamente, duvido até que ele teria rodas e volante." Mufa se meteu mais uma vez no papo e resolveu me gongar mais ainda. E ela não sabia no que estava se metendo, fato!

"Pois saiba você que ele teria quatro rodas sim, um volante e seria lindo e luxuoso." Claro que meu carro seria perfeito! Afinal de contas, seria feito por mim!

"Com certeza seria cor de rosa e puxado por cavalos." Não sei se ela estava tentando fazer piada ou só estava nesse mau humor todo por causa do Sr. Fitz, mas mesmo assim, não deixei barato!

"Nova horas e cinqüenta e sete minutos. Deus, essa vai ser uma viagem longa." Caleb murmurou ao fundo, só que nada tiraria o meu foco da nossa conversa!

"Eu estou falando de um carro, Aria, não de uma carroça! Eu sei a diferença, okay?" Maldita mania que tinham de implicar com as minhas confusões.

"Aham, até imagino o seu carro, Han, ele seria uma banheira, no mínimo!" Engraçadíssima essa nanica, engraçadíssima!

"Claro que não! Ele seria forte e rápido como um carro de corrida." Banheiras eu tenho em casa, pra que iria querer dirigir outra? Cada idéia! Além do mais, eu já ouvi falarem sobre mulheres pilotando fogão, mas nunca sobre pilotar banheiras.

"Por que logo uma cidade tão longe...?" Meu namorado reclamou mais uma vez e acho que isso é má influência da nerd.

"Acho que se fôssemos pro Japão ainda seria mais perto." Falando nela, eu me lembrei que ela ainda estava no carro depois de ouvi-la em mais de duas horas de silêncio.

"Ah, tenho certeza. E ele no mínimo pararia em cima da estátua da Liberdade, né, Han?" Minha cabeça se voltou imediatamente para Mufa e dei um tapa no banco, já que ela estava na minha frente. "Ai, Hanna!" Bem feito! Isso é pra aprender a brincar!

"Claro que não, eu estou falando de um carro e não de um helicóptero." Revirei os olhos, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido afinal de contas.

"Ué, você conseguiu jogar um carro em cima de uma árvore, isso nem seria novidade nenhuma." Mais uma vez, graças à dona Ashley Marin, o maldito do assunto sobre a maldita da árvore! Desgraça!

"Quanto tempo ainda falta, Caleb?" A nerd suspirou.

"Nove horas e cinqüenta e seis minutos, Spencer." Meu namorado lamentou de volta.

"Isso tudo?" Não sei o que se passa na cabeça dela, mas eu tenho certeza de que o carro dela não era o DeLorean, então ele não influenciava em nada o tempo de uma viagem. Que seja! Não vou deixar esse espírito velho desses dois me colocar pra baixo!

"Eu já disse que a culpa foi da árvore que estava no caminho, não minha." E lá estava eu me explicando novamente. Por que ninguém acreditava?

"Ah sim, porque a árvore se moveu só para atrapalhar a sua direção." Mufa bufou se sentindo a dona da verdade.

"É, essa vai ser uma longa viagem até Ohio, bem longa..." Caleb falou para a janela, ou para sua outra personalidade. Porque falar sozinho não é nada normal.

"Exatamente isso! Você sabe que eu vi um filme onde as árvores matavam pessoas e eram todas possuídas por um espírito maligno, onde seu principal objetivo é acabar com todos os humanos para que o mundo fosse só delas." Eu esqueci o nome do filme, mas ele me deixou aterrorizada depois de vê-lo. Isso super explica aquelas árvores balançando nos filmes de terror e nos assustando como loucas, elas todas estão juntas contra nós!

"Ah, certa, Han, e você acha que aquela árvore fez isso contigo porque ela faz parte de uma sociedade secreta na flora e todos os animais merecem ser extintos?" Tudo bem, eu sei que ela é lerda e tudo mais, só não sabia que era surda também.

"É isso que eu tô te dizendo, Mufa! Ela era parte desse grupo!" Gritei para ver se algo entrava na sua cabeça pelo menos uma vez na noite, porque tá foda isso aqui.

"Caleb, quanto tempo falta?" Spencer deu o ar da graça mais uma vez.

"Ainda faltam nove horas e cinqüenta e cinco minutos, Spencer..." E meu namorado respondeu.

"E como a árvore reagiu ao vê-la em cima dela com um carro? Ela não te engoliu, Han?" Qual é o problema dessa menina, meu Deus! De onde ela tira essas coisas sem noção?

"Aria, pelo amor de Deus, nós estamos falando de uma árvore e não de um buraco negro! Como ela iria me engolir?"

"Ué, se todas estão contra você, é bem possível..." Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

"Spencer, você tá indo a quanto de velocidade?"

"Sim, elas estão juntas contra nós humanos, mas isso não quer dizer que elas deixaram de ser árvores, Mufa! Pelo amor de Deus!"

"Estou em 180 km/h, Caleb, vamos ver se conseguimos acabar logo com isso..."

"O que isso quer dizer, Hanna? Se elas continuam sendo árvores, como iriam andar e nos matar?"

"Obrigado, Spencer, é só o que te peço..."

"Elas não andam, Aria! Cacete! Mas como elas fazem parte do planeta, elas podem mudar de posição e se materializar em outros lugares. É difícil assim de entender?"

"Você nem imagina o quanto eu também quero isso, Caleb, nem imagina..."

"É, é muito difícil de entender, Hanna! Quer dizer que as árvores se teletransportam, mas não podem simplesmente sumir e engolir uma pessoa? Isso não faz o menor sentido! Pra começar, se elas tem esses poderes todos, como nós conseguiremos medir até onde eles vão? Elas poderiam fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa!" Pensei por um minuto nisso e talvez ela até estivesse certa...

"Bem, isso faz sentido. Mas não existe um corpo que engula a existência de outro, Aria, isso eu ainda não conheço."

"Ah, eu imagino sim, Spencer, e sei bem como você se sente..."

"Não que a gente saiba, mas existem muitas coisas por aí que ainda não foram estudadas, então essa é uma probabilidade bem forte."

"Entendi o seu ponto de vista, só não sei como funcionaria isso. O que você sugere?"

"Que vocês calem a boca, por favor!" Spencer e Caleb disseram ao mesmo tempo e nós duas paramos nosso papo para olhá-los. Do que esses dois estão falando? Estávamos discutindo um assunto importante e os amargos queriam que calássemos a boca? Que diabo? Depois de olhá-los, Aria voltou os seus olhos para mim e se virou no seu banco para falar comigo.

"Então, Hanna, o que eu estou dizendo é que foi comprovado que nós não usamos nem cinco por cento da nossa capacidade cerebral. Então, imagine se usássemos? E imagine também se todos esses tipos de vida tivessem um sistema central tão eficiente e misterioso como o nosso cérebro? Ou melhor ainda, se eles tivessem um cérebro e a ciência não quisesse que soubéssemos disso para não nos assustarmos? Já pensou no que poderia acontecer, Han? Mudaria tudo que conhecemos por ser humano e vida terrestre..." Wow! Quem diria que Aria era tão inteligente assim? Isso é um ótimo assunto, o que será que aconteceria se nada fosse verdade e tudo fosse apenas inventado pelos cientistas para nos fazer acreditar e levar a vida sem sermos ameaçadores pra eles?

"Aria! Essa é uma questão maravilhosa! Meu Deus! Isso comprovaria as nossas teorias sobre a vida animal e vegetal e mudaria tudo que sabemos sobre esse planeta. Afinal de contas, as árvores poderiam sim se teletransportar e nos engolir para o centro da Terra, não é?" Me aproximei dela e pude vê-la balançando a cabeça em concordância comigo. Nós éramos a dupla mais inteligente que já existiu nesse mundo.

"Cristo me salve... Caleb, quanto tempo?"

"Exatamente, Han! Então a humanidade poderia muito bem ser uma das raças menos desenvolvida do planeta, ou ter que lutar contra tudo que existe aqui, sabe? Como em 'Hunger Games', uma luta pela sobrevivência, só que ao contrário!"

"Ainda faltam nove horas e cinqüenta minutos, Spence. E tá indo a quanto?"

"Sim, sim! Por isso nós, humanos, teríamos que nos unir para juntos sobrevivermos nesse planeta e dominarmos todas as espécies, antes que fossemos destruídos por eles."

"Já estou em 200 km/h e, infelizmente, esse carro só chega a 240 km/h..."

"Esse é o nosso grande problema, ao invés de lutarmos para sobreviver nesse planeta, as pessoas se matam umas as outras, então temos que bolar um plano pra nos juntarmos todos e batalharmos lado a lado ou será o nosso fim..."

"Por que a Emily precisava ir pra tão longe, por quê?"

"Isso! O negócio é como iremos contar a eles sobre esse grande mal. Você sabe da previsão dos Maias, né? Então, o mundo se livraria da gente esse ano ainda e nós precisamos arrumar um plano pra não deixar isso acontecer, Aria! O que vamos fazer?"

"Calar a boca sempre é uma opção..." A nerd nos disse e reviramos os olhos, era pra ela estar do nosso lado, caramba!

"O mundo pode acabar, Spence, como você quer que nós duas fiquemos quietas e deixemos isso acontecer? Era pra você estar do nosso lado, você é inteligente e sabe do que estamos falando. Isso tudo é muito possível, caramba!" Aria defendeu nossa teoria e sorri em vitória, ela bem que poderia ser uma boa advogada, quando resolvia falar coisas com sentido, ela fazia tudo muito bem, vejam só. A nerd suspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Depois ela morre e o mundo acaba e vai ser tarde demais para fazer algo. Aí sim, ela vai se sentir culpada.

"Spencer, melhor não..." Caleb disse tocando o braço da minha amiga e olhando pro relógio mais uma vez. Revirei os olhos, eu é que não vou morrer porque eles são dois covardes e fracos! Ainda bem que tenho a Mufa do meu lado para salvá-los, sorte deles. Sem dizer nada, Spencer só olhou para Caleb que deu de ombros.

"Então, Aria, eu tenho um plano..." Falei me virando para minha amiga e chamando sua atenção ao tocar em seu braço. Obviamente, ela se virou na hora e prestou uma rara atenção nisso.

"É, nós ainda temos nove horas e quarenta e cinco minutos para ouvi-lo..." Meu namorado me disse com um sorriso sem graça.

"Bem, vou tentar fazer dar tempo..." No mesmo instante, Aria concordou com a cabeça várias vezes como costuma fazer e Caleb e Spencer suspiraram fundo. Um dia eles nos agradecerão, tenho certeza!

* * *

**P.S.: **O título da história é uma música cantada pela Katie Herzig e pelo Mattew Perryman Jones que leva esse mesmo nome. O título do primeiro capítulo é um álbum e música do U2 e o título desse capítulo é um verso da música 'Running up that hill', da Kate Bush (embora eu prefira a versão da Tori Amos). A FYI do dia. Xoxo. ;]


	3. That's what friends are for

**A/N**: Hey, galere! Como estão? Não que vocês acompanhem essa tristeza (salvo Max e Carol), mas acabei doente e nem tive como escrever. Sim, estou escrevendo a outra também e irei postá-la em breve.

Temos nesse capítulo o sofrimento de Caleb e Spencer ao lidar com Hanna e Aria em uma viagem longa, temos Brittana e Emily estreitando laços e mais dois gleeks surpresa no final. A música título é 'That's what friends are for' e é cantada pelo Caleb e pela Spence como válvula de escape da loucura das duas outras. A outra música trocada por mensagens entre a Spence e a Emily é 'Gravity' (que vocês também devem conhecer). Ah sim, o * dessa vez é uma marca de que a SantanAngel está falando do Primo It da Família Addams, pra quem não conhece, é o descabelado. Bem, para o próximo teremos o resto da tarde do trio sapatanesco das Brittana e da Em e o almoço com as 'Piroliro' e Caleb, com muitas paranóias da nerd, comentários imprescindíveis da loira, viagens da Aria e o pobre rapaz jogado no meio.

Obrigada por comentarem, Carol (acho que vou ficar mal acostumada assim, hehe) e Max, podem deixar que enquanto vocês lerem, estarei escrevendo. Obrigada aos que leem e não comentam (se vocês existirem, obviamente) também e bom feriado pra nós todos, gente bonita! Xoxo, minha moçada!

**Tenho as séries não, ou seria tudo um carnaval e um biscatice elevada ao extremo. Infelizmente, e só pra mim.**

* * *

"Eu quero dormir!" Depois de discutir o futuro e a salvação do planeta com a Aria (e, sobre isso, eu só digo que elas precisam de mais aulas extracurriculares pra se focarem em algo realmente importante para seus futuros, porque isso tá ficando muito perigoso. A teoria de árvores assassinas dominando o mundo e se autodestruindo pra causar uma grande onda de insolação que vai fazer as calotas polares se derreterem para acabar com a humanidade foi tão surreal que elas mereciam ganhar o Nobel pela criatividade. E isso me leva a crer que a partir de hoje eu terei que proibi-las de assistir aos programas E!, pelo bem do que me resta de sanidade), Hanna decidiu que atrasar nossa já desgastante viagem para que ela pudesse esticar seu corpo era completamente cabível, mais até que cabível, era um direito seu. E, obviamente, meus ouvidos também mereciam ouvir seus lamentos e lamúrios infinitos. Falando neles, eu não sei que crime eu cometi nas vidas passadas, mas estou certa de que não foi coisa boa. Será que eu sou a reencarnação do Hitler? Porque só o fato de ter exterminado mais de quarenta milhões de pessoas pode explicar meu revés para merecer essas duas, porque vou ser sincera, elas são dose mortal. De repente, eu até entendo a fuga da Em e me arrependo por não ter pensado nisso antes. Claro, eu acabaria levando nossa amiga fugitiva, e só. Porque eu ultrapassei a dose de loucura pra uma vida inteira nessas últimas horas encarcerada com elas. "Vamos, Spence! Eu tô cansada, são três da manhã! Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza ou vou ficar irritada." Sua voz, assim como a justificativa do seu comentário, adquiriu uns ares de criança birrenta e por isso revirei os olhos, era tudo que eu merecia às, como ela fez o favor de citar, três da manhã.

"Feche os olhos e durma, Han, ninguém está te impedindo." Respondi num tom mais sério e, pelo retrovisor, pude vê-la cruzando os braços e bufando, depois de se jogar com raiva no meu banco.

"Tudo bem, você que escolheu! Depois não reclame caso eu fique mal humorada e falante pelo resto do dia." E lá vamos nós de novo...

"Você sabe que essa é uma chantagem pesada, Han." Ao ouvir isso, senti seu sorrisinho de vitória e tratei de emendar em minha posição de contra ataque antes que ela surgisse com mais alguma história mirabolante sobre monstros que atacam sonâmbulos ou como o sono pode diminuir as taxas de serotonina no cérebro de uma pessoa e torná-la uma assassina em potencial. E o pior é que eu ainda estou perdendo tempo pensando nessas coisas. Pra vocês verem como essa alucinação toda está se apossando até de mim. "E, além do mais, o único momento em que você não está falante é quando dorme, então isso não faz muito sentido."

"Mas eu não consigo raciocinar bem sem dormir!" Já até imaginava o bico que ela estava fazendo e mordi a língua antes de tecer algum comentário que desse munição para outra batalha incompreensível ser travada nesse carro.

"Ai, caramba!" Passei a mão em braço e me virei rapidamente a tempo de vê-la me olhando com fúria e ainda de braços cruzados. "Que foi isso? Eu tô dirigindo, sabia? É perigoso para todos nós que você me bata." Ela, obviamente, revirou os olhos e voltou a se encostar (menos agressivamente dessa vez) no banco. Aproveitei para encará-la com força e massagear o meu braço, essa tapa enfurecido realmente doeu.

"Eu sei que você pensou 'ah, mas ela não raciocina bem nunca, hihi' e inseriu alguma piada sobre atividade anormal ali no meio. Eu te conheço!" Não sei o que tinha de errado com ela, mas até aspas imaginárias foram usadas pra fomentar sua explicação. Sendo que eu era inocente! Certo, não exatamente ou no sentido completo da palavra, mas eu não falei nada, no mínimo eu mereço algum crédito por isso, oras!

"Você quis dizer 'paranormal', Han" Aria, que até então estava calada e por isso eu agradeci mentalmente, resolveu dar-nos o ar da graça novamente e corrigir nossa amiga antes que eu apanhasse mais uma vez.

"É anormal sim, nada é normal se tratando da Spence e isso de 'paranormal' é para pessoas normais, como o nome já diz e isso é a única coisa que ela não é." Ai, Deus! Por que eu? Por que hoje?

"Eu sei, Han, mas a palavra 'paranormal' quer dizer sobrenatural, e eu aposto que era o assunto que você queria tratar." E lá foram mais aspas usadas. O que será que elas queriam dizer com isso de ficar usando aspas o tempo todo?

"Ah, eu nem me lembro do que eu estava falando, Mufa, como vou saber que era sobrenatural?" Agora mais calma, e a isso eu agradeço mais uma vez, Hanna continuou se explicando pra Aria – e me deixou de lado, ponto para a minha sorte – que prestava atenção singular.

"Sim, Han, por isso que eu estou tentando te falar o que estava acontecendo." Não sei como Aria consegue ser assim tão calma e paciente, mas isso nos serve sempre e, nesses momentos, nos vem bem a calhar.

"E você está do lado da Spencer, aposto! Vocês duas estavam pensando em piadas comigo. 'Ah, vamos fazer piadas com a loira, por que não?'" O que diabos estava acontecendo com essa menina hoje? Tão surpresa quanto eu, Aria me olhou nos olhos e deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer ou se deveria falar algo, pra começo de conversa. "Vamos lá, eu estou mentindo?"

"Claro que está, Hanna, por que você sempre pensa o pior da gente?" Subitamente enfurecida, Aria se virou pra ela e as duas voltaram a duelar como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo.

"Porque vocês todas costumam fazer isso. Menos a Em que sempre fica do meu lado." Revirei os olhos em silêncio. Ora, a Em não ficava do lado dela, ela só não se metia nas discussões. E eu bem que deveria pegar isso como exemplo e abstrair essas pessoas, essa viagem e imaginar um mundo ideal em minha cabeça. Talvez até com direito a música do Aladdin. É, é isso que vou fazer.

"Mas é claro que não fazemos, Hanna! Até pouco tempo atrás eu estava te defendendo em nossa teoria para salvar o mundo, aposto que a Em não faria isso!" Aria esbravejou pra cima da Han e eu me pergunto desde quando será que elas estavam discutindo o valor e a importância que a Em dava a cada uma? Será que era coisa nova?

"Ai, meu Deus, de novo não..." Caleb suspirou ao fundo e me compadeci de sua tristeza, mesmo estando pensando no meu mundo ideal – talvez se eu tivesse fugido com a Em e se estivéssemos em qualquer lugar, aposto que o 'ideal' começaria bem assim – me fazendo voltar ao espetáculo que estava a essa guerra fria no meu carro. E me doeu fugir desse mundo porque foi uma viagem tão boa e...

"Ora essas, mas isso não quer dizer que você concorda com o que eu estava falando há pouco também, Aria, ou concorda?" Pisquei algumas vezes ao ouvir mais uma vez a voz raivosa da Hanna e deixei minhas imagens e meu lugar feliz evanescerem no ar fino enquanto eu tirava o carro da estrada e seguia uma das placas indicando uma pensão ou o que fosse no caminho.

"Mas você nem sabe do que estava falando, Hanna!" Valha-me Cristo! O que será que eu fiz na vida passada? Será que eu fui o Jack, estripador? Mas eu não tenho nada contra prostitutas e menos ainda contra mulh...

"Isso não justifica!" Hanna decidiu bater no banco e pisei ainda mais pra chegar ao nosso destino antes que não chegássemos nunca mais. E para não dar tempo (porque, pelo andar da carruagem, não precisa ser vidente para saber que esse será o fim da noite a menos que eu pise o acelerador) de ela transformar meu carro em algo parecido com o possante dos Flintstones.

"Calma, só faltam quatro horas, só faltam quatro horas..." Esse sussurro baixo só pode ser do Caleb... E era. Tive certeza depois de olhar pelo retrovisor e vê-lo murmurando para o relógio como se isso fosse algum mantra budista e quase senti pena da situação em que estávamos.

"Claro que justifica, Han! Como você quer que eu concorde com algo que nem você sabe o que é? Isso não faz o menor sentido!" Ainda a mesma briga, ainda as mesmas vozes, ainda na mesma rota, ainda com as mesmas pessoas, ainda no mesmo carro... Deus! Isso é um ciclo vicioso, um confinamento pior que solitária – pelo menos lá eu teria paz.

"Mas você é minha amiga e tem que concordar comigo, ué! É pra isso que servem os amigos!" Maldita pensão no raio que a parta! Onde será que ela está que não aparece? Não é possível que eu tenha entrado na rota errada... É só o que me falta hoje, nos perder no meio do nada. Droga, Em! Por que você tinha que fazer isso comigo? Me deixar aqui, no meio do nada, com uma guerra rolando e um pensão fantasma que some do nada? Deus! O que será que eu fiz?

"_That's what friends are for! For good times, and bad times..." _ Antes que eu pudesse praguejar (ainda mais) meu GPS, a voz de Caleb me tirou o foco e olhei mais uma vez pro retrovisor, só pra me certificar mesmo. É, era ele cantando.

"Amigos servem pra mais coisas também, sabia, Han?" Isso foi Aria, aparentemente magoada com algo que nem Freud explicaria. E resolvi deixar de lado a discussão e me focar na música e na voz do Caleb para tentar acalmar os meus nervos.

"_I'll be on your side forevermore! That's what friends are for!" _ E lá estava ele, cantando cada vez mais alto, mas mesmo assim, a discussão ainda estava insanamente mais acalorada.

"Isso foi algum tipo de indireta, Aria?"

"Não sei, foi, Hanna?" Nesse momento, eu já tinha esticado o braço discretamente para impedir a Aria de pular na Hanna, caso ela estivesse com isso em mente. Uma mulher prevenida vale por duas. E um quebra pau entre as duas a essa hora da madrugada e perdidas em uma estrada não é uma boa opção em script nenhum, definitivamente.

"_Keep smiling, keep shining. Knowing you can always count on me." _Ainda imerso em sua cantoria aleatória, Caleb estava ignorando tudo que acontecia ali e resolve testar o seu método também, nunca se sabe, né?

"Eu não tenho nada para te dizer sobre isso, Aria! Não sei que porra de pergunta é essa!"

"Mas é claro que sabe! Você quem começou com essa discussão e agora está jogando a culpa em mim."

"_For sure! That's what friends are for!" _Resolvi acompanhá-lo mesmo enquanto essa pensão desgraçada não aparecia e para tentar me livrar da discussão que agora estava aos berros, provavelmente mais alta que a minha buzina. E só ele pareceu perceber que seu solo tinha virado um dueto e ficou estranhamente contente e empolgado com isso.

"Ora, se você quiser me contar ou me culpar de algo, Aria, jogue na minha cara porque eu bem conheço a sua capacidade de fazer isso!"

"Ah sim! Agora você está falando que eu sou uma amiga falsa, Hanna, é isso?"

"NÃO COLOQUE PALAVRAS NA MINHA BOCA, ARIA!" Santo Cristo! Eu vou morrer nesse carro por causa dessas duas. O grito de Hanna foi tão alto que as janelas do carro só não explodiram por serem blindadas e eu me arrepiei de medo do fim dessa viagem. Cruzes! Percebendo o meu temor, Caleb colocou a mão no meu ombro, num mudo incentivo para continuarmos cantando. Resolvi olhá-lo pelo retrovisor para me certificar e, respirando fundo, continuei com ele.

"_For good times, and bad times, I'll be on your side forevermore. __That's what friends are for." _Continuamos cantando juntos e subindo o tom de nossas vozes para ver se alguma noção entrava magicamente naquele lugar e aquelas duas saíam do modo combate e voltavam a sua forma normal e diária. Cantamos abstraindo nossa situação até que percebi uma casa se aproximando e sorri para o retrovisor em agradecimento ao Caleb por ter preservado minha sanidade até aqui. Só então as duas malucas calaram a boca e nos olharam cantarolantes e balançantes, ignorando completamente seus planos maléficos da vez.

"Que porra é essa?" Hanna e questionável linguajar resolveram deixar Aria de lado e nos fuzilar com os olhos.

"_Keep smiling!" _Dessa vez, eu que voltei a puxar a música e esperei meu parceiro completá-la.

"_Keep shining!" _E foi exatamente o que ele fez! De canto de olho, pude ver Aria e Hanna com suas bocas abertas, se entreolhando e nos encarando como se tivéssemos acabado de matar o presidente. Ignorei-as mais uma vez e segui com nossa música.

"_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure! That's what friends are for." _Segui com minha parte em nosso dueto (que era qualquer uma, na verdade) enquanto elas estavam testando os limites da elasticidade do pescoço humano, olhando para nós dois.

"Han, qual é o problema deles dois?" Lá estava ela novamente, a doce, meiga e lerda Aria que conhecemos, perdida na maré.

"Só pode ser drogas..." Revirei os olhos para sua teoria, que tipo de absurdo era esse? Pensar isso logo de mim? Só que a dita loira estava lá, com a mão no queixo e parecendo estar realmente levando aquela questão a sério. "Mas nunca imaginei isso da Spence e nem do meu namorado, para ser sincera, Mufa. Será que estamos devaneando e entramos em uma realidade paralela?"

"Meu Deus, Han, nós devemos estar com mais sono do que imaginávamos pra estarmos tendo esse tipo de alucinação..."

"Nossa, Mufa! Você está certa! Nós precisamos é de uma cama e de boas e longas horas de sono para descansar a cabeça e paramos de inventar coisas." Como se aquilo fosse normal, Aria só balançou a cabeça várias vezes em concordância e nos olhou com um quê de pena, como se nem estivéssemos ali.

"_For good times, and bad times, I'll be on your side forevermore. __That's what friends are for!" _Caleb continuou cantando e pegou a minha mão esquerda, ao mesmo tempo em que segurou a mão direita da Hanna e balançou nossos braços no alto enquanto cantávamos os dois.

"_Ooh, that's what friends are for!" _ Entrei na segunda voz de nossa canção e ele voltou ao refrão. E foi nesse exato momento que a tal da pensão se materializou em nossas frentes e dei um suspiro em sinal de vitória.

"Olha, Han! Uma pensão! Agora nós vamos poder descansar e fugir dessa realidade paralela que nossa privação de sono nos fez imaginar." Revirei os olhos ainda tentando me concentrar na música. Claro que o normal da realidade empírica era o que elas passaram as últimas seis horas fazendo, cantar é atestado de loucura. Gente mais esquisita. E não parou por aí, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Hanna segurou a mão da Aria e apertou-a como uma espécie de suporte emocional. Balancei a cabeça em desacordo, acho que sou eu quem precisa de uma boa noite de sono porque tem algo errado aqui. Olhei para Caleb pelo retrovisor e ele me abriu um sorriso tão gigantesco que por um momento eu achei que a teoria que elas bolaram para o uso de drogas não estava assim tão surreal, mas isso foi só até me lembrar de nossas últimas seis horas de tortura e correspondi seu sorriso com um tão grande quanto (quiçá maior) e engatei a ré para estacionar o carro e fugirmos.

"_Keep smiling, keep shining. Knowing you can always count on me." _Agora ainda mais feliz, Caleb continuou cantando depois de soltar a minha mão para que eu pudesse manobrar o carro sem mais dificuldades e, ainda segurando e balançando a mão da Hanna, resolveu se virar fazer sua serenata pra ela.

"_For sure! That's what friends are for."_ Acompanhei ainda a nossa canção e terminei meu verso assim que estacionei o carro na porta da pensão para descermos. Olhei sorrindo pelo retrovisor e Caleb me devolveu o sorriso para aumentar ainda mais a surpresa das outras duas apavoradas no carro. Aria tinha sua boca grande arreganhada em sinal de uma de suas muitas perdas momentâneas de vocabulário e Hanna estava nos olhando com força e franzindo a testa como é de seu costume enquanto pensa em alguma teoria do arco da velha para explicar a nossa cantoria surpresa. Sem conseguir pensar em nada, ela só bufou e apertou novamente a mão da Aria, que soltou um suspiro de medo. O que há de errado com esse mundo hoje, hein? E as duas voltaram a nos olhar como se estivessem vendo uma assombração maligna pairando sobre nossas cabeças. Isso me faz lembrar de que, além do E!, elas não podem mais assistir CSI, Crepúsculo, True Blood, Buffy e nem filmes de terror porque essas duas vendo esses roteiros é a combinação perfeita para a insanidade. Pra mim, obviamente, e também pro Caleb, aparentemente.

"Queridas, chegamos!" Ainda sorrindo, Caleb olhou pela janela e desprendeu o seu cinto de segurança, para assombro das meninas que ouviram seu tom de brincadeira. Logo depois, endereçou-se a mim. "Obrigado, Spence!" Ignorando a instantânea falta de circulação sanguínea no rosto das minhas amigas, o que as deixou pálidas como um dia nublado, sorri em agradecimento a ele e resolvi desligar o carro para nos apressarmos.

"Quem vai me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" Hanna perguntou em seu usual tom de mau humor e Caleb beijou-a rapidamente e saltou do carro, pegando sua mochila e dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela. "O que vocês dois vão fazer agora? Cantar e dançar na chuva? O que está havendo aqui?" Aria resolveu segui-la e saí por último do carro, pegando minha bolsa e trancando tudo.

"Tá tudo bem com vocês?" Aria ainda emendou depois de saltar da caminhonete e parou ao lado de nossa amiga loira que soltava dardos e tiros pelos olhos, esperando uma resposta que lhes fizesse sentido (coisa que só conseguiríamos caso inventássemos que tínhamos sido abduzidos por extraterrestres) para sua pergunta de mau grado.

"Vamos dormir, nós merecemos." Foi só o eu que disse para finalizar aquele assunto porque não tinha a menor cabeça e a mínima paciência. De relance, pude ver meu parceiro de duetos concordar timidamente e, como um cavalheiro, Caleb deu o braço para a Hanna segurar e esticou a mão em uma mesura para que eu passasse na frente.

"Lidere o caminho, Spence!" Sorri agradecida e fiz como ele tinha solicitado.

"Qual é o problema de vocês dois?" Claro que a loira não se daria por vencida assim, tão facilmente. E continuou seu questionário enquanto trotava ao nosso lado.

"É melhor a gente dormir, Han." Ouvi Aria comentar ao fundo e peguei meu celular enquanto seguia rumo à recepção. Nenhuma mensagem da Em. Se bem que, a essa hora, ela deve estar dormindo... Sorri comigo e me pus a digitar algo. É, em breve nós estaríamos juntas e eu mal podia esperar por isso.

...

"Argh!" Reclamei e me virei na cama. Pois é, eu estava tendo um sono até que muito bom para ser verdade se contarmos com tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses além do fator de estar dormindo pela segunda em menos de um ano em uma casa que não fosse a minha. Mas quem em sã consciência liga para outra pessoa em plenas três e meia da manhã? Será que era a minha mãe? Será que a Ashley e a as meninas comentaram com ela que eu fugi e agora ela está movendo a Terra para me achar? Droga! Eu deveria ter pensado em um plano para lidar com isso... "Ótimo!" Resmunguei sozinha, agora eu teria que ir para o Texas e esse era o único lugar no planeta onde eu não gostaria de pisar. Depois de Rosewood, obviamente. Não que fosse algum problema com meus pais, porque eu realmente sinto tanta falta quanto posso deles, ou até mais, só que eu preciso crescer e não conseguiria lidar com tudo que me enchia a mente perto dos olhos de águia da Sra. Fields. Suspirei e resolvi pegar logo o celular. Mas e se fosse a –A? Um calafrio mau me percorreu a espinha só de pensar nesse nome. Que maravilha! Agora eu estou sendo ridícula e paranóica! A Mona estava presa num sanatório e lá não teria como ela me mandar mensagens, ou me aterrorizar ainda mais, então isso era simplesmente impossível. Droga! Deve ser a minha mãe mesmo. O que eu ia dizer? Merda, merda, merda! Por que eu num pensei nisso? Eu deveria ter previsto... Ah, claro, só quem pensaria nisso seria a Spence, a única pessoa que consegue prever e se programar pra tudo... Sorri comigo, ela realmente faz falta... Todas elas, na verdade. Enfim, mas ela não está aqui agora e eu não posso ficar chorando pelo leite derramado assim. Além do mais, se existe uma coisa que a nova Emily Fields está aqui para ser é corajosa, então quem quer que tenha mandado mensagem, não irá me assustar!

"_Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long". __Saudades. Xoxo –Spence_

Mesmo sabendo que a Chris não estava em lugar algum para ser vista, ainda mais a essa e no 'meu' quarto, ainda assim olhei para os lados enquanto sorria como uma imbecil e relia a mensagem, pensando em algo para responder.

_No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone. Xoxo – Em_

Sim, era ridículo continuar com as nossas brincadeiras de completar as mensagens uma da outra como costumávamos fazer com as conversas e pensamentos que tínhamos. Não sei por que, mas nós sempre ganhávamos. Talvez se dê pelo fato de a Han sempre pensar em algo relacionado a sexo ou a moda, ou a alguma pessoa desconhecida vestindo alguma atrocidade. Já a Aria pensava em versos. Não duvido nada que ela ainda rimasse frases em sua cabeça, nada vindo daquela ali me assustava. Mas não sei, a Spence e eu sempre combinávamos. Certo, exceto quando ela entrava em modo FBI e se imaginava solucionando casos e possíveis suspeitos. Tirando isso, é, a gente sempre ganhava nesse jogo – o que rendia discussões infinitas entre a Aria e Hanna já que, de acordo com a loira, era extremamente fácil adivinhar o que se passava em sua mente, não para a Aria que obviamente se defendia como podia e bem... Isso rendia noites – e não sei o motivo ainda. Talvez seja melhor não saber. Suspirei e voltei a me deitar. Talvez seja melhor não esperar por sua resposta, ou não ter resposta alguma. Eu me prometi que não ia mais me assustar e nem me desesperar...

Cinco minutos. Que seja! Ela não vai responder, deve estar ocupada com o _Toby_. Melhor dormir, acho que ganho mais assim.

...

"Mas que porcaria, Spence! Você faz o que com esse celular?" Lá estávamos de volta na estrada porque a nova dupla 'Batmá e Roubim' não calou a desgraça da boca e nos espantou da cama para chegarmos logo naquele fim de mundo que até o GPS do camburão da Jane Bond desconhecia.

"_Vamos logo, Hanna! Precisamos ir entes que fique tarde!" A nerd já estava me torturando com seu falatório matinal. Resolvi abrir os olhos rapidamente e olhar o relógio. Em plenas OITO DA MADRUGADA essa maluca já estava paranóica! Sério. Eu vou leiloar essa menina pra ver se alguém a compra como brinquedo erótico e se o sexo faz melhor pra mim (e pra ela também, obviamente), porque puta que pariu!_

"_Só mais cinco minutinhos..." Quem nunca barganhou por sono que atire a primeira flecha. E barganhar ainda é melhor que desafiá-la em uma discussão sobre a falta de limites do seu bom senso. Deus me livre disso!_

"_Você disse isso há dez minutos, Hanna, anda logo porque estamos perdendo tempo." Não me atrevi a abrir os olhos novamente, mas tenho certeza de que se eu fosse ousada o suficiente para isso, estaria prestes a entrar em combustão com o poder de raio laser de seus olhares assassinos. Bufei de raiva e coloquei o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça para fugir de seus olhos malignos e de sua leitura sobre horários e blá blá blá. Quando me relaxei e encontrei um pouco de paz, algum duende traquina de pouca carne, pouca cor e muito dinheiro (obviamente era o ser reclamante a minha frente) roubou meu travesseiro e meu edredom._

"_Bom dia, meu amor! Hoje é um ótimo dia para continuarmos a viajar, que tal?" Antes que pudesse xingar, brigar, bater naquela magricela ou me esconder para dormir, eis que abro meus olhos sonolentos e me deparo com a entidade que se apossou do corpo do meu namorado me beijando a testa e me sorrindo com a prova de seu crime (contra o meu sono) em mãos. Que porra que esses dois estão fazendo, hein? "Que ótimo, você já está de pé! Podemos todos ir!" Ele achou que passou despercebido, mas eu bem que notei o sorrisinho miserável que ele trocou com sua cúmplice. Será que esses dois estavam tendo um caso? Num é possível!_

"_Argh!" Eu não tinha nem forças para reclamar e tão logo fui puxada por ele que me jogou em seu ombro como um saco de ração de cachorro. O romantismo é lindo, não é mesmo? "Cadê a Aria?" Perguntei para a Spence que fechava tudo, enquanto eu era carregada (o que não é amizade? Nem pra me ajudar ela se dispôs...). Sem nem se dar ao trabalho de me responder, ela simplesmente passou andando na frente e pareceu conversar com alguém e devolver as chaves._

"_Ai, meu Deus! Lá se vai a minha coluna..." A nerd comentou sozinha e foi aí que o Caleb parou e pude ver o motivo da reclamação da Jane Bond._

"_MEU DEUS, ARIA! Fala comigo! Você está bem?" Sim, lá estava Mufa sendo carregada como uma noiva no colo da bandida da Spence. Assim como eu, ela também estava de pijama e ainda se enrolava em um lençol. Ao ouvir minha voz, ela resmungou algo e abraçou nossa líder, a prancha de surf, ainda mais apertado. Acho eu que imaginando o Sr. Fitz. Ou ela só estava rendendo pra Spence mesmo... Essa bagaceira! Eu já não sabia quem estava se aproveitando de quem naquele circo, só sabia que estava tudo errado, muito errado! E se a Em visse isso, eu que não ia desejar ter ouvidos. Por essas e outras, preparei meu discurso, porque todos ali precisavam saber o quanto aquilo tudo estava torto e eu é que iria falar isso, ou eu não me chamava Hanna Marin!_

"_Ai, cacete!" Provavelmente prevendo a importância do meu sermão, a dupla maligna só se dignou a comprar meu silêncio me jogando naquele banco (eu já disse o quanto ele era macio?). Ou melhor, meu namorado fez isso e deu a volta para se sentar enquanto a Spence ajeitava sua vítima no banco da frente e reclamava baixo (o que num é nenhuma novidade). "Ei, o que está havendo aqui?" Perguntei quando o homem das cavernas se sentou ao meu lado e o noivo pegou o volante e tratou de jogar o carro na ré para voltarmos para a estrada._

"_Nada, meu amor. Durma no meu colo, que tal?" Tá, ele não era tão mal assim e, em situações normais, eu não cairia nessa, mas como eu precisava de mais alguns minutinhos do meu sono de beleza, resolvi obedecê-lo. "Ei, Spence, que tal ligar o rádio?" Foi a última coisa que ouvi ser dita antes de apagar._

"Eu costumo usá-lo para ligar e receber ligações, Hanna, acho que essa é a real utilidade dos celulares, não?" Nossa! Eu estava morrendo de rir por dentro e para expressar toda a minha felicidade, revirei os olhos em minha marca registrada. A dita pilota de fuga só me olhou pelo retrovisor e deu um sorriso cínico, assim como ela.

"Eu quis dizer além disso, espertalhona! É claro que os celulares servem pra isso, mas eles só evoluem para aparelhos úteis caso eles tenham Angry birds. Então nem sei para que serve essa porcaria cara se não tem um jogo decente pra mim aqui." Sério! Essa nerd era o único ser humano (se é que podemos considerá-la um) desse mundo que tinha esse celular caro e inútil. Puro dinheiro jogado fora.

"Pra que eu ia querer ter esse jogo no celular?" Sua resposta acompanhou uma careta de quem comeu e não gostou, nenhuma novidade até aí.

"Pra jogar." O que era óbvio, não é? Olhei para o meu namorado, mas ele só se deu ao trabalho de jogar as mãos para o alto. Pf! Grande porcaria namorar um gênio da tecnologia se ele nem usa isso a meu favor. Mufa era uma opção impossível já que ela ainda estava dormindo (será que foi envenenada?) jogada no colo da Spence. Uma cena pra lá de romântica, se me cabe dizer. Só que, é, ela não podia me dar o telefone pra eu poder procurar por algum joguinho interessante. Suspirei fundo, essa viagem longa não termina nunca! Quando estava quase tão triste quanto a Avril Lavigne no início da sua carreira e prestes a encostar a cabeça na janela e chorar, eis que o celular da Spence começa a vibrar e a tocar na minha mão. "Spence, seu telefone..." Comentei já esticando o braço para devolvê-la até me lembrar de ver o ID e foi assim que o segurei com força e resolvi atendê-lo. "Alô?"

"Ei, Hanna, pode me dar meu telefone, por genti..."

"Que porra você pensa que tá fazendo, Em? Pelo caralho, hein! Nós estamos seguindo suas pistas, mas essa buceta de lugar é no meio da puta que pariu e você sabe que a Spence está decorando o exato número de árvores para caso a gente num se perca e ela é paranóica e louca desse naipe..." Falei vociferando e xingando (porque talvez eu perca meu filtro e minhas boas maneiras quando estou com raiva, mas isso é o normal, não é?) para aquela sapatão desavergonhada que tinha nos feito passar por toda essa via-crúcis e fui interrompida em meu sermão pela nerd que, ao ouvir o nome da Em, só faltou capotar o carro em uma ribanceira e foi obrigada a rodar o volante tão rápido e com uma destreza só vista por uma prostituta rodando bolsinha, o que fez Caleb cair em cima de mim e Mufa acordar de sua hibernação. Resumindo, barraco armado.

"Hanna, pare de roubar as coisas dos outros!" A general do exército disse pisando ainda mais no acelerador e voltando para pista, ainda bambeando o carro (rá! Me chupa, suspensão!) depois de quase nos matar sem o menor glamour. Cadê a minha mãe para ver que minha habilidade na direção é melhor que a dela aqui?

"O que a Hanna roubou agora? Nós vamos ser presas?" Mufa saltou e acordou dando com sua cabeça alienada no vidro do passageiro, o que a fez entrar em uma de suas muitas viagens na maionese. Revirei os olhos.

"Calma aí, você já roubou algo, Han? E por que nunca me contou?" Meu namorado disse se levantando de cima de mim e tentando se aprumar no banco enquanto eu ainda segurava o telefone com raiva.

"Pelo menos coloque no viva-voz, Hanna, já que esse é o _meu _telefone." Revirei os olhos, mas obedeci as ordens de nossa cacique e afastei um pouco o aparelho da orelha.

"_Spencer?"_ Claro que a sapata bico largo só ia querer saber da nossa líder Napoleão, isso aí! Vamos ignorar a amiga que deu casa e comida, por que não? Vou contar que essa gente é mais do que mal agradecida. Antes que eu pudesse esculhambá-la por nos ignorar, a voz no telefone continuou. _"Desculpa, mas esse número é da Spencer?" _Quem diabos era essa pessoa ligando do telefone da Em? A essa hora, a nerd já tinha jogado o carro no estacionamento e se virado para nos olhar com sua nada comum cara de interrogação.

"Sim, sou eu." Jane Bond respondeu quase que com medo. "E quem fala?"

"_Eu sou Christine, a tia da Em, e peguei seu número no telefone dela. Espero que não tenha problema." _Ao ouvir aquilo, como se ainda fosse possível, a Spence ficou ainda mais pálida e nem os vampiros de Crepúsculo ultrapassariam sua brancura. E eu posso dizer que eu a entendo, todos nós acabamos ficando assustados e esperamos pelo pior.

"Não tem problema nenhum, aconteceu algo com a Em?"

"_Ah não, A Emmie está ótima e no banho a essa hora. Eu liguei para saber se vocês conseguiram entender a minha mensagem sobre onde ela está e se ficaram menos preocupadas, principalmente você." _Espera aí, o que essa mulher quis dizer com isso? Que nós não nos importamos tanto com a Em quanto a Cérebro? Isso é um absurdo!

"Ah sim, muito obrigada mesmo pela informação e nós estamos a umas duas horas de Lima, ou até menos." Já sorrindo, a nerd comentou e todos nós suspiramos aliviados.

"_Então, é exatamente esse o motivo da minha ligação, a Emmie não sabe que vocês estão vindo e eu gostaria de manter as coisas assim, pelo menos por uma semana. Pra que ela possa se acostumar com a rotina daqui e talvez até comentar algo sobre o que a fez fugir de..."_

"Peraí, o que você tá sugerindo?" Perguntei antes de a Jane Bond ensaiar sua pergunta, porque aquela mulher só podia estar fumada e cheirada se achava que nós iríamos pra lá de sacanagem e ficaríamos piranhando naquele buraco do inferno por sete-fodidos-dias e não veríamos nossa amiga! No cu do palhaço!

"_Que nós mantenhamos a vinda de vocês em segredo por alguns dias, pelo menos até ela resolver falar algo sobre qualquer uma de vocês e da amizade que tinham. Ela ainda está cansada e não parece confiar nas pessoas." _Mas é claro que não confia! Com você fazendo as tramóias pelas costas dela, quem em sã consciência acreditaria em mais alguém?

"Olha só, minha senhora, eu não conheço a senhora e a Em é a nossa melhor amiga, então nada que você diga vai nos manter longe dela, tá okay?" Resolvi deixar logo tudo em panos claros e esclarecer os mal entendidos.

"_Spencer?"_ Revirei os olhos, ainda tinha que me apresentar praquela desconhecida, ô dia maravilhoso!

"Não, é a Hanna que está falando."

"_Hum, bem, Hanna, eu entendo a preocupação de vocês, mas quero que me entendam e saibam que fui eu que disquei para vocês e deixei que soubessem onde a Emmie está e pode apostar que ela tá bem e segura aqui. Então, pelo bem de todos envolvidos, não só o dela como o de vocês, eu sugiro para que se instalem aqui em Lima e mantenham contato pouco a pouco para não assustá-la. Porque se ela resolver fugir de novo, eu não sei para onde ela pode ir e nem posso afirmar se alguém se preocuparia em informá-las, certo? O que me dizem?" _Seu longo e tedioso discurso nos fez nos entreolharmos e medirmos o que ela quis dizer com aquilo tudo e bem, a resposta só podia ser uma.

"Combinado." Nós três rosnamos de mau humor juntas e meu namorado assentiu com a cabeça. Mas peraí, isso quer dizer que nós íamos ter que ficar ainda mais tempo lá, num é? Eu ouvi certo? Acho que sim, porque estávamos nós quatro nos encarando depois de chegarmos a essa conclusão. O que iríamos fazer?

"_Ótimo, então eu irei anotar esse número no meu telefone e apagar esse registro de ligação antes que a Emmie saia do banho e desconfie. Façam boa viagem e podem esperar que em duas horas eu ligarei de novo e podemos nos encontrar para que eu as ajude a arrumar um lugar para ficar. Até mais!" _Sem nem esperar por nossa resposta, a sem educação desligou e suspirei fundo. Que coisa delirante...

"Bem, vocês entenderam o mesmo que eu?" Agora já acordada e respirando e, pelo visto, pensando também, Mufa nos olhou e todos nós assentimos com a cabeça. "E o que nós vamos fazer?" Essa pergunta foi direcionada ao nosso líder espiritual que só respirou fundo. Ué, eu pensei que já tivéssemos cruzado essa ponte, não?

"Como assim, Mufa? Não está claro o que nós vamos fazer?" Perguntei com um quê de impaciência, porque não é possível que ela esteja pensando em dar meia volta e fugir pras colinas, isso era absurdo!

"Ora, Han, nós temos que conversar e saber se nós todos estamos de acordo em ficar aqui, né? Não podemos assumir as coisas assim e nem sabemos quanto tempo precisaremos ficar e temos nossos pais também..." Sua usual boca falastrona fez o que sabe de melhor, falar sem pausas. Revirei os olhos, nós estávamos ali em uma missão, ora essas!

"Eu concordo com a Aria nessa, Han. Nós sabemos que a Ashley não tem problemas com isso e meus pais provavelmente nem notarão que não moro mais lá, mas ainda temos que pensar no senhor e na senhora Montgomery e no Caleb. No que depender de mim, estou dentro e fico, mas também precisamos resolver esses outros impasses..." Certo, a nerd continuou falando, mas confesso que só ouvi seu discurso até o nome do meu namorado ser dito e senti um calafrio me percorrer. Deus! Como eu posso ser uma namorada assim tão ruim? Eu nem tinha perguntado o que ele queria e o que ele podia, ainda mais agora que ele está criando laços com a família biológica...

"Ei! Eu tô dentro, gente, não se preocupem com isso." Caleb disse sorrindo e resolvi olhá-lo seriamente para saber se ele estava sendo sincero ou apenas sendo um fofo. "É verdade, Han, eu estou nessa!" Talvez percebendo a minha intenção, ele apertou minha mão em sinal de cumplicidade, mas eu não seria comprada assim tão fácil.

"Mas e a sua família biológica, Caleb? Você acabou de encontrá-los e está indo para ainda mais longe deles, eu não posso te pedir isso..."

"Você não está me pedindo nada, Han, eu que estou dizendo que vou ficar por aqui." Era engraçado o contraste entre o sorriso dele e a minha expressão de descrença.

"Sim, mas você ouviu que nós talvez precisemos ficar aqui ainda mais tempo? E se nós tivermos que terminar o colegial aqui? Nós vamos precisar nos mudar e você vai estar ainda mais longe deles novamente e vai estar em outra cidade de novo..." Eu precisava ser sincera, até porque, ele não pode ser arrastado em mais uma de nossas loucuras e queria deixar bem claro que ele ainda podia sair desse redemoinho se quisesse. Sim, seria triste, mas eu precisava fazer isso por ele e queria que soubesse. Mas é claro, como o cabeça dura (e a má influência da Spence ainda está estragando ainda mais o meu namorado) que é, ele só colocou um dedo na minha boca e me calou.

"O meu lugar é com você, o meu lar é você, não importa pra onde a gente vá, você é a minha família e eu não abandono a minha família assim. Então, não se preocupe, eu já morei em muitos lugares e moraria em todos os outros, eu não me importo, contando que eu esteja contigo, tudo vai dar certo." Assim que ele terminou seu discurso romântico, eu pulei em seu pescoço e abracei-o por tudo em agradecimento e por amá-lo tanto e por me sentir amada pela primeira vez. "E eu sei o quanto a Em é importante pra você e isso faz com que ela seja importante pra mim também. Além disso, eu sou um cavalheiro e não vou deixar as damas sozinhas nessa busca, vai contra os meus princípios." Lá estava o meu sorridente, bobo e apaixonante namorado de sempre.

"Obrigada. De verdade, obrigada mesmo..." Falei baixo para ele porque conheço aquelas duas que ouvem até pensamentos e só recebi um sorriso em troca. É por essas e outras que eu sou a garota de mais sorte no mundo todo. Beijei-o apaixonadamente e suspirei em seu abraço, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro e rindo que nem uma idiota.

"Vai ser bom contar contigo, Caleb." A nerd falou sorrindo para o meu namorado e aposto que ele sorriu de volta (sim, ele era fofo desse tipo), mas eu estava mais concentrada em seu cafuné nos meus cabelos. "Bem, o que você me diz, Aria?" Ao ouvir a pergunta, deixei de suspirar e abri os olhos, é claro que Mufa fica! Ela não tem nem outra opção, cacete! Por isso fixei meus olhos nela, para que soubesse disso. "Como que serão as coisas pra você?"

"Bem, isso eu ainda não sei..." Revirei os olhos e me preparei para falar poucas e boas, não fosse pelo meu namorado que só balançou a cabeça levemente e em desacordo me fazendo suspirar fundo. Essas pessoas compreensivas são chatíssimas, vejam vocês. Comigo as coisas se resolvem na ação e não fico perdendo tento tempo assim pensando como eles, coisa de gente sem pulso firme. "Eu até acho que meus pais não vão se incomodar tanto e seria um bom recomeço, mas..."

"O Ezra." A cartomante Spencer leu a mente de Mufa que só assentiu com a cabeça. Agora sim eu entendi o real significado disso.

"Pois é..." Foi sua única resposta.

"Mufa, ele foi despedido de Hollis, isso quer dizer que ele está desempregado e poderia muito bem se mudar para qualquer lugar no país para lecionar..." Exatamente! A minha idéia era assim, sensacional e até a nerd me sorriu aberto. Mas bem, eu estava falando com a Aria, o que quer dizer... "Eu tô dizendo que ele podia vir pra cá, lerda!" É, eu disse que esse samba em volta do assunto não é o meu forte, as coisas são resolvidas com mais facilidade assim, diretamente. Assim que sua ficha caiu (contem algum tempo aí porque ela é lesada assim mesmo), seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso se arreganhou tanto que até o gato da Alice se sentiria deprimido se fosse comparado com ela.

"Han, essa é uma idéia maravilhosa!" Ela falou e pulou no banco de trás para me abraçar em agradecimento. Pois é, eu sou incrível assim mesmo.

"É, eu sei..." Não, eu nem sei jogar essa carta de falsa modéstia e nem preciso. Sua única resposta foi rir para mim e suspirar. Isso até pular do colo como se estivesse abraçando o Pikachu e se virar pra nerd com um quê de terror no rosto. Ai, lá vem...

"Spence, e o Toby?" Sua pergunta fazia sentido e foi por isso que me assustei (não é muito comum esperar isso da Mufa). Tá, talvez também pelo fato de ter esquecido que a nerd tinha um namorado, o que também não é culpa minha, já que ela só faltou montar em sua vassoura elétrica e chique pra caçar a Em pelo mundo. Mas enfim, minha surpresa estava escrita no rosto de todos e até no da pálida menina endereçada.

"O que tem ele?" A Joana sem braço disse tentando comprar ainda mais tempo para pensar em uma explicação pedante e longa, que nos faria dormir antes do final para comprar nosso silêncio. Revirei os olhos, ela nunca foi boa em discrição, nunca vi.

"Bem, ele é o seu namorado..." Mufa resolveu refrescar a memória da nossa líder.

"Não exatamente." Isso nos pegou de surpresa, claro e a reação da Aria foi a mais previsível de todas.

"C-como? O quê? Quando?" Sim, eu já nem me assustava mais com isso. Mas a Spence pareceu entender e suspirou fundo, se preparando para explicar tudo tintim por tintim.

"Nós não estamos namorando. E sim, Aria, ele me beijou na fatídica noite da Mona, mas não voltamos a namorar." Ah sim, agora as coisas fazem sentido...

"Mas por quê?" Eu perguntei porque achava meio que óbvio ela estar com ele, mas me enganei pelo visto.

"Nós estávamos na fase de repensar ainda e ele queria que eu explicasse tudo que aconteceu, mas eu não o fiz. Então entramos em algumas discussões e é nesse pé que estamos. Do mesmo modo que ele mudou de cidade para trabalhar, eu estou fazendo o mesmo." Assim que ouvimos sua explicação, nos entreolhamos (Mufa e eu, já que meu namorado prefere não se meter nessas coisas, o que é muito sábio e saudável da parte dele) e depois voltamos a olhá-la. "O que foi?"

"Ué, ele tinha se mudado? Eu não sabia..." Resolvi perguntar antes que a Aria se engasgasse com tantos pensamentos e palavras e a Spence só suspirou fundo.

"Na verdade, ele não se mudou, mas ele está trabalhando em outra cidade. E bom, isso mudou muita coisa. De todo modo, não seria por ele, mesmo se estivéssemos nos nossos tempos áureos, que eu deixaria de ir ficar com a Em, okay?" Mufa engoliu sua língua e eu sorri cheia de dentes pra ela, que revirou os olhos. "Que foi, Han?"

"Own, que bonitinha, nerd! Não sabia que você podia ser assim tão romântica." Para provar meu ponto, apertei suas bochechas e eis que o impossível aconteceu, a nossa líder ficou vermelha e encabulada pela primeira vez em não sei quantos anos. Foi um choque tão grande que eu até perdi as estribeiras e me senti a Mufa, sem palavras para expressar o meu transtorno. E ela, como a rata que é, tratou logo de se afastar e me sorrir amarelo.

"Bom, a estrada nos espera e prefiro que cheguemos antes do almoço porque ainda tenho que passar no corretor e pegar as chaves. Além do mais, a Christine quer nos ver hoje ainda, então é melhor deixarmos tudo preparado logo." Ela disse agarrando o volante e ligando o carro, mas obviamente eu tinha prestado atenção naquele seu deslize de ficar constrangida e iria usar futuramente ao meu favor. Olhei para meus amigos e cúmplices na nova missão de assombrar a Spence e fui recebida com uma sobrancelha arqueada do meu namorado (talvez eu estivesse rindo como uma maníaca, mas só Deus pode me julgar) e revirei olhos, me voltando para Mufa, que estava rindo para os passarinhos e árvores que passavam enquanto se imaginava em campo florido declamando poemas e músicas com o Sr. Fitz. Bufei e encostei no banco. Que seja, se eles não irão me ajudar, eu faço isso sozinha! "Hanna, o que foi?" Claro que a dita fofoqueira estava olhando com medo para mim pelo retrovisor. Resolvi me aproveitar desse presente do destino e jogar alguns dos muitos verdes (e ela que me aguarde) só para deixá-la sabendo da situação.

"Nada, Spence, só acho que essa viagem vai mudar mais a nossa vida do que imaginávamos, né? Talvez nos mude mais até do que a própria Em..." Os dois pobres coitados concordaram sem pensar duas vezes e minha nerd preferida engoliu em seco. Assim que eu gosto, Jane Bond! A Em que não se surpreenda quando nos vir e reparar na nova postura da nossa líder. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, só para rir conosco das próximas zoações com a Spence.

...

"Você tá pronta, Britt?" Perguntei a minha namorada porque eu sabia que ela sempre ficava nervosa com esses almoços na Chris aos domingos e preciso assegurá-la que esse sapato velho não irá machucá-la de modo algum (a menos que queira perder os pés). Não que isso seja algo comum, mas essa é a segunda vez que ela vem aqui no cortiço da Christine e não quero correr riscos. Ao ver seus olhos meigos e doces, assenti com a cabeça e soube que ela estava preparada para mais essa missão, por isso sorri e beijei sua testa antes de apertar a campainha.

"Qual filme nós vamos ver hoje, San?" Em toda a minha inocência, eu dei de ombros e logo olhei para o seu rosto se iluminando como um dia de verão e... Caralha. "Nós podemos ver aquele desenho da Rapunzel de novo? Eu ainda não decorei as falas..." Em sua expressão mais alegre e inocente, minha namorada conseguiu comprimir todos os meus medos em uma única frase. Não, eu não agüentava mais ver essa tristeza e das últimas três vezes até consegui disfarçar o fato de estar dormindo porque aprendi a conseguir dominar a arte milenar de cair no sono nas aulas em qualquer posição. Primeiro porque não existe nada mais tedioso do que passar o dia com o rabo pregado em uma cadeira e ouvir monólogos tão grandes e fora da realidade quanto os da Berry ditos por um sem noção, que provavelmente já tentou de tudo na vida e escolheu dar aulas por não ter habilidade para dar o cu na esquina. Exatamente, a vida não está fácil pra ninguém. E segundo por eu ser a rainha do sexo e conhecer mais posições do que o próprio kama sutra, o me torna uma pessoa atlética, elástica, sensual, vistosa, criativa e surpreendente. E sim, essas são qualidades muito necessárias na hora de conseguir tirar o cochilo perfeito. Mas claro que não diria isso para minha garota e acabei optando por:

"Isso vai ser ótimo, bebê." Daqui a pouco, eu estarei cantando músicas na chuva e me comportando como o Finnsípido e seu vibrador cantante. É, o amor é um tiro no pé mesmo. Ignorando esse futuro tenebroso, afinal de contas, eu nunca conseguirei ser nada além de maravilhosa e nem me compararei ao Finntruso e, além do mais, por ter essa namorada linda que eu fui arrumar, duas horas de tortura valem a pena. E ainda terá uma ótima canção de ninar. É, a vida é quase perfeita. Beijei a testa da minha loira mais linda e toquei a campainha mais uma vez e apressadamente (o que essa velha sem vergonha estava fazendo a essa hora? Aposto que estava vendo vídeo pornô, essa bagaceira), me afastando um pouco da porta. Ouvi passos e fiquei mais tranqüila, olhando para minha loira sorridente. Pronto, até que enfim aquela descansada abriu a porta. "Mas que demora do diabo foi essa, Chris? Tá querendo me plantar nessa sua varanda, cacete? E eu sei que sou perfeita, inclusive sei bem disso, mas tenho mais o que fazer do que passar o resto da vida te esperando abrir essa porra, né?" Soltei logo o verbo e me aproveitei para puxar minha namorada porta adentro porque a sem educação nem da frente saiu.

"Hum?" Foi o som que ouvi e senti minha mão ser puxada pela Britt. Será que ela ainda estava com medo da cozinha da Chris? Porque eu já expliquei várias vezes que, apesar de grande, aquela pia não engolia pessoas e nem podia tomar banho nela, pelo menos não enquanto aquela sapata atrevida estivesse no mesmo cômodo que a gente, ou eu dou um braço que ela ficaria nos...

"San?" Britt me chamou e me virei para olhá-la.

"Sim, meu amor?"

"Não, não você, a outra?" Oi? O que é que estava acontecendo ali? Eu até juraria que minha namorada acabou tomando um dos remédios do Lord Tubbington para prová-lo que eles não fazem mal, mas ao ver o espanto estampado em seu rosto, me virei para a porta e preparei meu discurso para a saliente da Christine que cisma em vestir essas fantasias sexuais de fundo de lata de lixo só pra sair assustando as pessoas assim, mas o dois de paus na porta não era ela.

"Er, oi..." Ali estava a miss Gaga do dia anterior mais amassada que papel ruminado e descabelada como um leão no furacão, portando um sorriso amarelo ovo e olhando para todos os lados como uma roda gigante. Que menina esquisita, misericórdia, meu Deus! De onde surgem essas pessoas tão desequilibradas? Tenho certeza de que isso é uma armação do destino para me fazer seguir a psiquiatria, essa porra de acaso tem um senso de humor avesso do caralho, te contar. Ignorando minhas epifanias e minha discussão com quem quer que seja que está jogando os dados tão aleatoriamente como se estivesse jogando granadas em uma guerra (porque só isso explica a missão impossível que era a minha vida), Britt resolveu se aproximar da estátua de sal e soltou a minha mão para encará-la.

"Ela é de verdade, San!" Minha loira disse ao tocar o nariz da menina que só fez uma careta. Ao ver a cara de quem foi comida e não gostou, minha namorada só se pôs a rir. "E você é mais alta também..." É, pode até ser, mas eu ainda sou mais bonita, ora essas! Cruzei os braços e deixei minha namorada brincar com seu novo projeto de ciências quase humano. "Você fala, ou tem que puxar cordinha?" Confesso que a cara de espanto da menina foi tão impagável que eu tive cair na gargalhada enquanto ela só arreganhava a boca como um buraco negro. Até que ela percebeu que estava sendo o motivo do meu riso incontrolável (como podem ver, sou inocente nisso, todos teriam feito a mesma coisa), a guarda da realeza britânica mordeu sua boca grande e me olhou com raiva e eu, claro, correspondi. Quem ela estava pensando que era, afinal de contas?

"Olha lá o que vai responder, miss Gaga." Falei baixo, mas usei o meu melhor tom ameaçador para ver se a noção conseguia a dura missão de entrar naquela cabeça despenteada. E bem, acho que funcionou porque no segundo seguinte, acho que sua alma voltou do passeio no sanatório e ela ficou piscando como um farol quebrado. Aí sim ela se virou pra minha Britt e deu um sorriso pequeno (ela que não ouse ficar de muita risada cheia de dentes pra _minha garota, _ou vai acordar com seu bocão cheio de formigas).

"Bem, eu sou Emily, prazer. Você é?" Não sei o que se passa na cabeça viajante dessa menina, mas ela ainda levantou a mão em um sinal de que era pra ser apertada (ou quebrada, caso essa mão boba resolva brincar com fogo e se aproveitar da minha loira meiga), o que era completamente do arco da velha, já que a Britt ainda estava com a mão no nariz dela, mas bem, eu deixei essa passar, ela estava sendo educada pelo menos.

"Eu sou Britt e você é clone da San." Não sei nem se o espantalho chegou a ouvir aquilo antes de ter sido imersa em um dos abraços apertados da minha menina. E não é como se eu ligasse pra isso também. Obviamente ela ficou estática como os moradores do necrotério, por que isso não me surpreende?

"Prazer, Britt." Passado seu choque, ela decidiu abraçar minha loira de volta e respondeu com um sorriso. Aí eu já num tô gostando, ficar arreganhando muito esses dentes pra minha mulher num vai acabar em coisa boa pra ela e tô avisando só pelo respeito que tenho com a chefe sapata da casa, caso contrário, a única coisa que ela conheceria de mim seria a força do meu gancho de direita.

"É, bem, já que nos conhecemos todas, podemos entrar agora, ou você pretende se enraizar nessa porta?" Cortei o barato delas logo e me dirigi a tal menina que engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça, nos dando espaço para passar. Não sei qual é a dessa esquisita, mas peguei a mão da minha namorada e entrelacei nossos dedos antes que ela se metesse em confusão, o que foi estranho, já que ela agiu normalmente. Talvez a Chris já tenha ensinado o suicídio que é me desafiar. De todo modo, nada foi dito e esperamos por ela que, depois de fechar a porta, nos guiou até a cozinha e simplesmente a seguimos, ainda de mãos dadas.

"Bom, eu posso oferecer alguma coisa para vocês?" Ainda tímida e flertando com a mobília, paquerando a louça a ser lavada, inspecionando as paredes que precisavam de mais uma mãozinha de tinta e fixando os olhos na toalha de mesa para ver se ela precisava ser costurada, a menina nos perguntou e neguei com a cabeça.

"Você também canta?" Ignorando completamente a pergunta e a falta de jeito da pilastra viva parada em nossa frente, Britt perguntou para a esquisita.

"Hum?" Mas que porra de gente lerda do capeta, hein? Sua resposta genial foi acompanhada por um leve balanço de cabeça, provavelmente testando seus neurônios e vendo se eles funcionam no tranco. Respirei fundo, mas que sorte a minha!

"Cantar músicas, ela quer saber se você consegue cantar." Juro que essa era a minha última alternativa antes de começar a separar sílabas ou desenhar um microfone para ver se a doida responde a estímulos visuais. É cada coisa que me aparece nessa vida que só Deus é mais.

"Ah..." Como o ser humano pouco verbal que é (e por isso agradeço infinitamente, já me basta uma Berry falando por sua vida, como se precisasse pagar a com a boca – porque além de prostitutas e cantores, a brinquedo de lego também ganhava a vida com a boca, aparentemente – a cirurgia de mudança de sexo de sua noiva que parcelou em seu cartão de crédito para ontem. Mais uma dessas é muita safadeza comigo), essa foi nossa única resposta e suspirei mais uma vez. Esse povo que não sabe dialogar sempre me assusta. Percebendo o nível de sua estranheza, miss Gaga agora passou a analisar minuciosamente os azulejos da pra saber se eles precisavam de um pouco mais de rejunte. Depois de calcular toda a área da cozinha e dividi-la pelo tamanho exato de cada um dos ladrilhos, ela voltou a nos olhar e tentou amaciar sua juba revoltada com um das mãos, ainda sorrindo.

"Não, na verdade, ela é nadadora." Christine valsou pela cozinha surgindo do mundo dos mortos e com um pente na mão, que a menina logo agarrou porque bem deve ter visto por sua sombra no chão (enquanto planejava remodelar o piso da cozinha) que estava mais parecendo um viveiro de pássaros e poderia facilmente ser confundida com uma amendoeira, dada a obediência de seus fios capilares. "Desculpa, Em, eu acabei trancando o banheiro e você nem pôde pegá-lo." Ah sim, isso explica a obra silvestre comumente feita em arbustos que estava adornando sua cabeça. "Bom, eu vejo que vocês já se conheceram..." Não sei como ela ainda consegue ser jornalista depois de tanta sabedoria de banco de praça, pensamento rápido e frases motivadoras, mas tenho certeza de que ela está na área errada.

"Vocês são parentes?" Minha Britt que nunca se importa com a esquisitice alheia me poupou de tecer comentários delicados sobre aquele encontro no inferno.

"Somos sim, Britt, a Emmie é minha sobrinha." Bem, isso explica a presença repentina de miss Gaga por aqui, mas será que ela estava só visitando? E por que essa menina nunca apareceu antes? "Nós estávamos muito tempo sem nos ver porque ela mora em Rosewood, mas agora estou contente por ela vir para cá e morar comigo. Não é ótimo?" Como que lendo a minha mente, Chris respondeu tudo o que pensei em uma mesma frase. E é por essas e outras que gosto de tê-la por perto (na maioria das vezes), ela consegue ser sucinta e objetiva como eu.

"Yaaay! Isso é maravilhoso! Você vai estudar no McKinley, Em?" Caso vocês estejam se perguntando, sim, a Britt estava realmente feliz pela menina e não foi falsa, mas não me perguntem o motivo, eu aprendi a amá-la assim e prefiro nem ouvir explicações. Achando que aquilo foi um convite a, agora já penteada, Rapunzel decidiu sentar-se a mesa conosco e conversar, assim como a Chris.

"Pois é, é lá mesmo que vou me matricular, Britt." Sua voz, agora menos apavorada, era baixa e meiga e percebi que ela não estava simplesmente sendo educada com a minha loira, ela realmente gostou dela e por isso até dei alguns créditos. Falando na minha namorada, ela se virou sorrindo para mim e pegou a minha mão enquanto segurava a outra mão da foragida.

"Isso não é ótimo, San? Nossa trindade tem duas loiras e uma morena, agora podemos igualar o time." Aquilo conseguiu me fazer sorrir e beijei a mão da minha garota, olhando de relance para a outra menina que sorria parecendo estar contente, mesmo não sabendo se por 'trindade' a minha namorada estava falando de um grupo de dançarinas devassas de cabaré tipo o TLC ou se estava falando de um trio pra ménage, mas deixei ser. Vamos ver onde isso vai dar.

"Vai ser ótimo sim, Britt!" Ouvindo minha resposta, a 'Ra-rapunzel' abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso e parecia agradecida, por isso, com minha mão vaga, apenas fiz um gesto para que ela deixasse isso pra lá. Abruptamente, Chris se levantou da mesa e foi até o fogão para ver se tinha esquecido seu filho no forno ou talvez indo pegar alguma gororoba para enfiar goela abaixo em sua mãe que estava cuidadosamente presa na masmorra. Quando se deu por satisfeita com a consistência de suas feitiçarias, se virou para nós.

"Bem, crianças, o almoço está pronto e vamos nos servir!" Antes do fim de sua frase, ela já tinha levado os venenos para a mesa e nos motivou a nos servirmos. "Então, as aulas voltam agora essa semana, né?" Adoro essas conversas de almoço e de elevador, sempre são tão significativas...

"Começam sim, Chris. Em, você já se matriculou no McKinley?" Nunca julgando a capacidade de travar diálogos alheia, minha Britt resolveu dar trela pro sapatão mais velho e depois se dirigiu a miss Gaga que, sempre por dentro de tudo que acontecia, só se virou para a dita 'cacura' antiquada, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

"Já está sim, falando nisso, meninas, eu vou precisar me encontrar com o diretor da escola de vocês mais tarde para levar o que falta dos documentos da Emmie, tudo bem?" Era óbvio que ela estava se arrumando para catar alguma vítima na rua e nem teve a decência de pensar em uma desculpa menos esfarrapada do que essa. Esse povo que num sabe mentir me assusta demais.

"Alguém te avisou que hoje é sábado, Chris?" Falei para ver a reação dela e pra que soubesse que, se sua sobrinha é uma múmia e se minha namorada acredita no melhor das pessoas, eu não caio nessa, não assim tão fácil.

"Sei sim, Santana, mas como eu preciso que a Emmie comece na segunda, pedi urgência pro nosso encontro." Arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela, tá bom que ela me comprava assim. "E isso custou algo..." Ela completou falando baixo e ignorando sua sobrinha lesada e já penteada, a 'prima It'* (aposto que se vocês vissem o emaranhado de cabelos com vida própria como eu vi, estariam todos balançando a cabeça em concordância). Agora sim estamos falando a mesma língua e, por isso e pelo fato de eu conhecer aquele judeu megalomaníaco, passei a acreditar em seu encontro. Claro, acreditei desacreditando porque essa sou eu, mas lhe dei o benefício da dúvida. "Bem, vamos todas almoçar porque não posso me atrasar muito. O que vocês farão à tarde, crianças?"

"Nós vamos ver Enrolados, Chris! O que é uma pena por você ter que sair porque eu queria mesmo que você ficasse e visse com a gente..." Como podem imaginar, essa frase foi dita pela minha Britt, porque um: eu não poderia ligar menos se a Chris ficasse ou fosse ter seu encontro às cegas num bordel fracassado e dois: a lerda que comia conosco estava fazendo economia de palavras e de fala e só ria baixo, nos olhava e comia (alguém pensou em stalker ou fui só eu?). Duvido nada de essa garota ser esquizofrênica e estar vivendo outra realidade, as coisas na minha vida eram cruéis assim.

"Bem, sempre há uma próxima vez, né, Britt?" Filha de uma puta arreganhada na esquina à meia noite! Sim, ela disse aquilo para a minha loira meiga e se virou piscando pra mim, essa sem vergonha cretina! Mas nem dei o braço a torcer e só respirei fundo, subitamente optando por comer para ocupar a boca antes que eu falasse alguma besteira.

"Yaaaay! Isso vai ser ótimo, não é, San?" Aproveitei sua pergunta para encher a boca de mais uma colherada dessa comida insossa e só balancei a cabeça positivamente, evitando fazer caretas. Não sei com qual dos seus bichos imaginários ela estava conversando, mas miss Gaga resolveu começar a gargalhar na mesa porque deve ter se esquecido de tomar o seu remédio pra cabeça. Dane-se! Qualquer que fosse o motivo, eu fuzilei-a com os olhos para deixar claro o meu desgosto por sua loucura.

"Nossa! Eu adoro esse filme, Britt!" Sim, a medusa depois da insolação respondeu e eu me engasguei com a comida e entrei em crises de tosses imensas. Mas é claro que ninguém se importou com o fato de eu poder ter morrido na mesa e caído com a cara naquela lavagem, óbvio que não, muito pelo contrário, Chris sorriu porque é um sapatão sádico e filha de uma dadeira, o suicida coqueiro ambulante arreganhou seus dentes (e ela que reze para não perdê-los) e minha Britt sorriu porque ela _realmente _adora esse filme. Êta final de semana surpreendente!

"Que ótimo, Em! Eu e a San aqui também adoramos esse filme!" De repente, morrer engasgada não era uma opção assim tão ruim, não é mesmo? Mesmo flertando com o perigo de uma morte lenta e dolorosa, sorri para minha namorada porque bem, ela não tinha culpa de nada disso. Não, a culpa era dessa nova inquilina da Chris e sua falta de amor pelo próximo. Ah, que venha esse resto de tarde.

"Fico feliz sabendo que vocês três estão se dando tão bem." Como sempre muito misericordiosa, a sem vergonha comentou e sorriu para meu triste fim de tarde. Assim como minha loira e a outra bandida (que tinha que ter o sangue da Chris correndo nas veias, as duas só poderiam ser da mesma laia) e eu sorri pequeno. É, por sorte estávamos nos dando muito bem...

...

"É esse o lugar, nerd?" Hanna me perguntou assim que estacionei o carro e descemos, parando na frente da casa.

"Bem, de acordo com o endereço que está aqui, é esse sim." Comentei lendo mais uma vez as informações contidas no papel que acompanhava o molho de chaves.

"Ótimo! Essa casa é maravilhosa! Mal posso esperar pra gente tentar abrir todas as portas como num daquele programa que dá várias possibilidades de acharmos prêmios escondidos ou sairmos com as mãos abanando." Ao ouvir sua frase e ver sua excitação, me virei para Caleb, que deu de ombros e sorriu amarelo, e para Aria que gesticulou com a mão como quem faz pouco caso. É, vou seguir o exemplo deles e ignorar isso mesmo que é o melhor que eu faço. "Anda, me dá logo isso aqui e para de alisar essa merda, ou vamos ficar o dia todo aqui!" Hanna disse já pegando as chaves da minha mão e saiu em corrida na direção da porta.

"Pode fazer as honras, Han, eu não importo." Falei baixo e mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa, já que ela já tinha saído do campo de audição, aparentemente.

"Bem, eu sempre posso chamar o jovem senhor Maguire pra abrir a porta da sua vida pra você, Spence..." Ou ela ainda estava me escutando e tinha uns ouvidos de tuberculoso. Com seu tom mais sugestivo, ela fez questão de citar aquele cara esquisitíssimo que fez questão de transformar minha manhã num inferno.

"Argh! Abre logo essa desgraça, Hanna." Disse marchando em sua direção e sendo seguida por nossos dois outros amigos. Ela, claro, só revirou os olhos e me sorriu.

"Ora, Spence, aposto que as cantadas ótimas dele massagearam seu ego, nem adianta negar." Cruzes! Só de me lembrar daquele estranho tentando ser sensual e galanteador, meu estômago se revirava em revolta. O destino deve me detestar mesmo, só pode. "Além do mais, ele não era feio..." Ainda com seu sorriso macabro, ela continuou e tentei pegar minhas chaves da mão dela, mas não tive sorte.

"Anda, Han, abre logo isso." Cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando-a com minha expressão mais séria. Depois de dirigir por mais de dez horas (já que ela e Aria tiveram que parar várias vezes pela estrada para ir banheiro, roubar plantas – sim, elas pretendiam fazer um jardim secreto aqui –, pedir informações ou só para desfilarem seus maravilhosos pijamas pela cidade), ser cantada por aquele garoto estranho, dormir só por duas horas, já que Aria insistia em se jogar em cima de mim, eu ainda tinha que lidar com seu questionário. Eu devia merecer mesmo, só pode.

"Hum, dona Spencer Hastings destruidora de corações." Revirei os olhos e optei por ignorá-la mais uma vez (quem sabe assim ela não para?), afinal de contas, ela estava começando a testar as chaves na fechadura e não podia tirar o foco dela nesse momento – só Deus sabe quando teríamos uma outra oportunidade como essa novamente –, por isso, resolvi me calar. "Mas aposto que você já está acostumada, né, nerd?" E contra todas as minhas preces, ela afastou a chave da fechadura (por que, Deus? Por que?) mais uma vez e ficou me olhando. Fechei os olhos em uma prece. Pelo amor de Jesus! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

"Deixa eu tentar!" Aria, ainda de pijama e enrolada em um lençol como uma muçulmana, se utilizou de seu elemento surpresa e roubou a chave da Hanna (que fez uma careta de raiva e nojo para ela, até voltar a me encarar. E lá vamos nós de novo) que se aproximou de mim e resolveu sensualizar e passear com seu indicador pelo meu braço, me olhando de cima a baixo. Cristo, como o Caleb conseguia conviver com ela?

"Eu não sabia que você era tão boa assim, Spence..." Eu controlei minha vontade de gargalhar ao ouvir sua voz insinuante e optei por me focar na Aria levando uma surra da porta. Mas que dupla essas duas não faziam? "Bom, espero que não seja tarde demais pra..."

"Eu não sou boa, Hanna, se você não percebeu, o pai daquele garoto era o nosso corretor e tinha mandado ele dar em cima de mim por causa do dinheiro da minha família." Optei por abrir e expor logo a situação para tentar me poupar de (mais essa e qualquer) outra situação constrangedora. Assim que ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer, sua expressão mudou completamente e estava contorcida em raiva, também vista por seus pés batendo no chão e seus braços cruzados.

"Ora, mas que filho da puta! Ele ainda queria que aquele babaca desse em cima de você? Que raio de corretor é esse?" Ali estava a Han que eu conhecia e amava e por isso sorri em agradecimento. Secretamente, eu posso dizer que adoro a capacidade que ela tinha de sempre entrar em seu modo de guerra quando estávamos em algum tipo de situação desagradável. Mas isso é um segredo. Mais um segredo.

"Esse é o raio do ex-corretor, já que eu o demiti hoje e vou mandar uma carta autenticada pro cartório mais tarde informando isso." Claro que ouvindo isso, seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais, porque ela adora um malfeito.

"Grande nerd! Sabia que você tinha algo dentro dessa sua cabeça além de paranóias!" É, estava bom demais para ser verdade mesmo. "Porra, Mufa! Você não aprendeu a abrir porta com chave até hoje? Caramba!" Para a minha sorte, Hanna se virou para Aria e pegou o chaveiro de sua mão, abrindo a porta da frente de primeira. "É assim que se faz!" Aria revirou os olhos, Caleb deu um beijo na testa de sua namorada e todos foram entrando em casa, menos eu que me virei e fiquei a contemplar a nossa nova vizinhança por tempo indeterminado. Tudo bem, não era um bairro feio e a cidade parecia bem bonita até, um céu sem nuvens e casas ainda no estilo vitoriano com jardins e cores vivas. É seria uma boa mudança da sempre sombria Rosewood, mas ainda não tinha o ar meio comum e familiar de lá. Não que eu tenha algo contra isso, já que minha família não era exatamente unida e... Certo, eu só estou tentando me enganar. Minha família era mentirosa, manipuladora, criminosa e maquiavélica e essa mudança de ares era um dos passaportes para analisar a minha vida e o meu futuro longe das imposições e da falta de escrúpulos deles. Suspirei e sorri comigo, então eu usaria essa temporada para rever meus valores e começar de novo, e a melhor parte seria não estar sozinha nessa nova busca. Exceto pela situação, pela falta que me fazia a Em e pela minha preocupação com ela. Mas era uma oportunidade, por bem ou mal e eu não iria sair desse lugar sem ela, para lugar nenhum e em hipótese alguma. Como diria a Han, essa é a nova missão de Spencer Hastings e o inferno pode engolir a Terra que eu não a abandonarei (acho que essa determinação cósmica foi a única coisa boa que ganhei com meus genes). Só pelo fato de me lembrar dela, senti a sua falta. Falta de tudo, sem exceções. Por que a vida tem que ser tão difícil? Abanei todo o pessimismo que me engoliu e me fez pensar na possibilidade de essa Chris não ser uma pessoa confiável e apenas estar nos usando (maldita Mona que me aterrorizou para o resto da vida) e peguei meu celular para ver as horas. É, se ela presta ou não, descobriremos em pouco tempo... Suspirei de novo e abri minha caixa de mensagens, sorrindo como uma boba ao reler todas que já trocamos, mas acabei parando na última delas que escrevi noite passada (certo, minha noite em claro se deu menos pela Aria e sua epilepsia do sono e mais pela minha indecisão e covardia, proporcionadas pela Hanna e suas teorias macabras e piadas de mau gosto que colocavam minhocas em minha cabeça) e fiquei olhando meu celular e relendo-a.

"_You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains." __E eu ainda sinto a sua falta mais do que gostaria de admitir. Espero que esteja bem. Xoxo – Spence_

Respirei fundo. Quer dizer, eu só estava completando uma música, né? O fato de eu ter largado o Toby para vir até aqui não significa nada de mais, certo? Argh! Se eu continuar pensando nisso, vou enlouquecer de vez! Por isso chutei logo o pau da barraca e enviei logo a mensagem. Não tinha nada, é claro! A Han só estava pegando no meu pé porque ela é assim e adora juntar as pessoas, mesmo quando elas são só amigas, como nós duas. Enfim, eu é que não vou ficar remoendo a nossa amizade e nem vou procurar cifres na cabeça de cavalo, as coisas continuam do mesmo modo que sempre foram, simples assim. Tudo bem, tirando o fato de nós termos mudado toda a nossa vida, mas bem...

"Spence, essa casa é maravilhosa, venha ver!" Hanna berrou lá de dentro e sorri. Certo que as mudanças tinham sido enormes, eu confesso, mas também preciso dizer que estou feliz por elas e pela nova vida que estávamos para levar. Conviver com a Aria e com a Han pode até ser difícil e aposto que irá ser, mas é melhor contar com duas amigas falastronas, ameaçadoras, fuxiqueiras, linguarudas e desbocadas do que com uma família que ainda nem tinha percebido que eu me mudei. Mesmo sendo impossível, era bom contar com pessoas que se importavam pra variar um pouco, isso é um fato.

Senti meu coração acelerar ao sentir meu celular vibrar indicando uma mensagem e me lembrem de quebrar o pescoço da Hanna por colocar tantas loucuras na minha cabeça. Suspirei e ignorei tudo (inclusive a taquicardia repentina), bem vamos ver quem é.

_Spencer, sou eu, a Chris. Onde vocês estão? Eu posso vê-las?_

Viram só? Nada de mais. Apenas uma mensagem inocente de uma pessoa quando eu preferiria que fosse da sobrinha dela. Tudo está bem. Resolvi responder a mensagem logo e dei meu endereço, ela deve conhecer, espero. Pronto, serviço feito, fui desbravar a casa antes que o júri (Hanna, obviamente, porque a Aria só me olharia com compaixão e sua expressão de quem entende tudo e todos) viesse me interrogar e me levar amarrada. Por isso subi os degraus da porta para ver como estava o estado da casa, mas qual não foi minha surpresa ao sentir algo voando em minha direção? Quando dei por mim, acabei sendo atingida por alguma coisa e bambeei em meus pés me segurando no corrimão e na soleira para evitar uma queda. Ufa, essa passou perto. Assim que recuperei o ar e o balanço, me abaixei para pegar o objeto voador não identificado e o reconheci como sendo uma das almofadas persas da minha mãe. Mas o que essa almofada estava fazendo no degrau da entrada da minha casa? Melhor dizendo, como ela estaria voando misteriosamente pelo salão? Quando a noção e a realidade me bateram, subi marchando os degraus (mais uma vez e com mais cuidado) e quase tive um infarto fulminante com a cena de horror que se desenrolava diante dos meus olhos. Jesus, Maria e José! O que é isso?

"O que..." Antes de terminar a minha pergunta, eis que me deparo com Aria e Hanna pulando no sofá e atirando almofadas pela casa. Almofadas essas que custavam mais do que muitas casas que vimos pelo caminho e passavam perigosamente perto do lustre italiano e da porcelana caríssima da minha avó. Sim, eu estava em choque e por isso permaneci boquiaberta observando aquele holocausto em absoluto pavor.

"Desculpa, Spence, eu tentei segurá-las, mas..." Caleb correu em minha direção se agachando como um soldado em guerra para se explicar, só que assim que ele parou na minha frente e se levantou para me olhar nos olhos, outra almofada (e essa era ainda maior e mais pesada) voadora dessa vez acertou a sua nuca e o arremessou em minha direção, cortando o seu discurso, nos fazendo tropeçar em nossas pernas e rolar a escada até chegarmos à grama do jardim. Abri os olhos e dei por mim, mais uma vez observando o céu e agora na horizontal, ele realmente estava lindo, quiçá poético. Ainda nesse intere, me recordei da situação e pisquei os olhos, me acordando um pouco do transe. Olhei para o lado e lá estava a pintura da tarde de sábado: eu estava caída na grama da minha nova casa e o Caleb do meu lado, por ter tentado não me esmagar e segurava a almofada criminosa. Suspirei fundo, belo começo de dia. "Elas estão possuídas. Santa Maria mãe de Deus, o que é aquilo?" Caleb conseguiu dizer assim que se sentou e me ajudou a fazer o mesmo, espanando os cabelos para tirar a grama. Acompanhei-o na limpeza e senti uma leve dor na mão. Ah, claro! Ela _tinha _que estar cortada... Só a minha sorte. Balancei minha cabeça em negativa e olhei-o novamente, ainda tentando me recuperar do susto.

"_Aquilo _é o motivo pelo qual o meu quarto já sofreu tantas redecorações, Caleb. Elas são o motivo!" Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha aumentado o tom de voz e ele era inocente, mas pelo amor de Deus! O que era aquilo? Não é possível... De um modo condescendente, ele apenas assentiu e abaixou a cabeça porque não, não era culpa dele e nem choque elétrico mudaria aquelas duas.

"Você ficaria chateada se eu dissesse que gosto de ver a Hanna com vocês?" Interrompendo meus pensamentos homicidas, ele comentou quase tão surpreso quanto eu. "Não, não por isso que ela está arrumando com a Aria, essa parte não é nada legal. Definitivamente." Concordei com a cabeça, aquilo estava longe de ser _legal_, normal ou aceitável para duas pessoas com as idades delas. "Enfim, eu gosto de como ela fica mais leve quando todas vocês estão juntas. Tirando aqueles tempos de paranóia por causa da filha da puta da Mona, porque todas vocês pareciam estar fazendo ponta no CSI, eu admiro essa amizade e esse é um dos motivos por eu ter ficado, sabe? É bom quando temos alguém pela gente e sabemos que podemos contar com essa pessoa. A Han é isso tudo pra mim e vocês três são isso pra ela. E, cara, eu também quero ser isso pra ela, entende? Eu quero ser o cara que vai acompanhá-la em todas as loucuras e vou estar com vocês três também, porque eu sei que ela não imagina um futuro em que vocês não estejam e eu não imagino um futuro sem ela. Nem quero imaginar." Não sei de onde tinha surgido essa declaração de amor do Caleb, mas estava grata por ele estar compartilhando-a comigo, mais grata ainda pela Han ter achado alguém como ele. Quando percebeu que não, aquela grama macia não era um divã e eu não era uma psiquiatra freudiana, o namorado da minha amiga sorriu amarelo e passou a mão nos cabelos, embaraçados assim como ele. "Bom, eu só queria dizer que eu me compadeço da sua dor por ter que lidar com as duas, mas fico feliz pela ligação estranha que elas tem, faz sentido?" Caleb finalizou e eu assenti com a cabeça mais uma vez. Tudo fazia muito sentido. Ou nenhum, mas aquela insanidade era como sempre fomos, então não podia mentir e dizer que não estava familiarizada e até me sentia em casa com isso. Exatamente, podem me chamar de louca!

"Eu sei sim e sinto falta disso." Comentei sem compromisso e só me dei conta do que tinha dito quando eu o vi arqueando a sobrancelha. "Não! Não estou falando _disso!_" Só me dei ao trabalho de apontar para o parque de diversão das crianças que tinha virado a minha casa e a mobília, porque ele só poderia estar brincando se achava que eu estava falando daquele sanatório. "Eu quero dizer sobre nós juntas, nos divertindo como se não houvesse amanhã, sem desaparecimentos, sem assassinatos, sem cunhados assassinos, sem... Sem a vida que acabamos levando no último ano." Respirei fundo para controlar minhas emoções e voltei a olhar pra ele. "E é bom contar contigo. A Em não está aqui para sofrer conosco..."

"Por enquanto." Eu tive que sorri para ele ao ouvir isso e balancei a cabeça em concordância.

"É, por enquanto! Mas você está aqui e podemos fazer a nossa aliança pela sanidade, que tal?" Comentei e sua única resposta foi gargalhar e acompanhei-o.

"Definitivamente nós precisaremos dela." E como precisaríamos! Não verbalizei esse pensamento, mas abri meu sorriso para ele que pegou minha mão e apertou-a em sinal de acordo, mas acabei rangendo os dentes (com a minha sorte, obviamente que tendo duas mãos ele apertaria a machucada...). "Nossa! Você se machucou, me deixa ver isso!" Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele se levantou e pegou a mochila, que não estava assim tão longe, já que ela tinha sido expulsa junto conosco, sentando-se novamente do meu lado. "Certo, primeiro água, depois água oxigenada, okay?" Minha resposta foi... Bem, foi observá-lo em pura surpresa, com direito a boca aberta e tudo. Quando será que a Han arrumou um namorado enfermeiro? "Bem, isso pode arder um pouquinho, mas você vai sobreviver..." Ele me disse, ainda sorrindo. Não muito, mas o suficiente para me fazer acordar do transe.

"Como você sabe disso?" Perguntei alarmada e menos pela ardência incômoda e mais pela estranheza da situação.

"Bem, eu sempre tive que cuidar dos meus machucados e por isso aprendi a andar com essas coisas na mochila então é bom que elas até vieram a calhar." Caleb me respondeu com um sorriso amarelo e provavelmente confundiu o meu espanto com outra coisa porque tão logo completou. "Não exatamente bom para você, enfim..."

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Interrompi sua explicação e acabei assustando ambos, eu e ele. "Sinto muito mesmo, por você ter passado por todas essas coisas..." É, eu sei que minha família valia menos que a menor das propriedades que tinha, mas nunca me deixaram vivenciar esse tipo de coisa e deve ter sido algo pesado e ruim para uma criança ter que aprender...

"Ei, relaxa! Como você mesma disse, Spence, eu passei por isso e ficou no passado. Acho que me tornei um cara mais legal por essas coisas, entende?" Tirando uma gaze de sua cartola (ou de sua mochila que mais parecia um kit de primeiros socorros), ele terminou enfaixando a minha mão. "Prontinho." Assim que terminou, me devolveu a minha mão e sorriu. "Pode dizer, eu sou um cara legal, certo?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção e revirei os olhos.

"Talvez." Olhei para a minha mão analisando o trabalho e... wow! O Wren que se cuide porque o Sr. Rivers sabia muito bem fazer um curativo. Nossa, só de pensar nele eu me lembro de todas as péssimas situações nas quais eu tive que envolvê-lo e dos milhares de dramas que armamos um para o outro por causa disso. Nada bom, nada. "Melhor do que todos que conheci, serve?"

"Até que o Toby?" Não percebi quando comecei a abrir o coração e nem quando ele se interessou tanto pela minha vida amorosa, mas posso dizer que estava em uma encruzilhada e sem saber que caminho tomar. "Não, não melhor que o Toby." Com um sorriso, ele completou antes mesmo de eu ter que falar qualquer coisa e acabar acordando fantasmas antigos.

"Não melhor que o Toby." Repeti e suspirei. Talvez ninguém seja melhor que ele mesmo e talvez eu esteja imensamente errada e perdendo o melhor cara que eu posso encontrar em todo o mundo. Talvez... "Ele só..."

"Não é melhor que a Emily." A objetividade da frase e a simplicidade da sua expressão contrastavam com o turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos que estavam tomando conta de mim e me vi perdida e muda naquela situação. Eu estava pálida e ele estava só curioso e me arqueando uma sobrancelha. Quando foi que ele virou meu guru amoroso? Aposto que isso era má influência da Han! Humpft.

"Não melhor que a Em." Respondi sincera e olhei-o com força e de braços cruzados, mas aparentemente aquilo tudo estava muito engraçado pra ele, que continuou rindo.

"Porque ninguém consegue ser melhor que ela." Pronto! Agora eu realmente estava sendo questionada pelo namorado de uma das minhas melhores amigas e ele ainda estava sorrindo em vitória. Óbvio que eu não deixaria que ele ganhasse esse jogo (independente de que jogo seja esse e de qual seja a verdade, ele não vai ganhar) e resolvi ser sarcástica.

"Acho que a Han não vai gostar de ouvir isso, Caleb..." Ele apenas me revirou os olhos e apoiou seus braços na grama e jogou seu corpo para trás, se apoiando em suas mãos e olhando para cima enquanto eu continuei sentada e sem saber em que pensar.

"Não é pra mim que você tem que admitir algo, Spence, é pra você..." Maldita filosofia barata! Ah, esse casal! Eles são piores que Chuck e sua noiva assassina, sempre com novos planos de manipulação baixíssimos! Se sentindo o Simba da Savana africana, ele deixou de olhar o céu e voltou a me sorrir e cerrei meus olhos para ele em resposta. Ah, mas ele ia ter guerra!

"Está tudo acabado! Saia agora daqui!" Antes que pudesse rebater com uma de minhas respostas malcriadas, um grito do outro lado da rua chamou minha atenção e acabei me virando para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Mas, meu amor, eu te amo e nós vamos nos..." Na outra calçada, estava um casal discutindo e em fase de separação (isso era fato, pela conversa e pelas posturas de cada um deles) e eu e Caleb acabamos nos entreolhando e prestando atenção lá.

"Nós não vamos mais! Pegue essa desgraça de aliança e faça o que bem entender com ela!" Como prometido, a aliança foi atirada no peito do rapaz.

"Você só pode estar brincando se quer acabar assim com o nosso amor..." O mais estranho é que, além do casal –ou ex-casal, aparentemente – dois homens estavam escondidos ao lado da casa e olhavam a briga, se entreolhando e apontando para os dois e sei disso não por ter uma boa visão (por Deus, eu ainda uso óculos! Quero dizer, não no momento, já que optei por lentes, mas enfim, eu tenho problemas na vista), mas por estarmos sentados exatamente de frente para o muro que os escondia. Mas o que era isso?

"Está acabado e eu não quero mais vê-lo na minha frente. Acabou! Para sempre, só acabou!" Eu já não sabia se me entreolhava com o Caleb, se acompanhava a briga dos dois ou se vigiava os movimentos dos dois estranhos fazendo uma festa muda ao saber que a menina não queria mais ver o rapaz nem pintado de ouro... Que gente mais esquisita...

"Você vai se arrepender! Pode ter certeza disso! Você vai se arrepender!" Seu tom ameaçador e o fato de ele ter saído chutando a caixa de correio e saído cantando pneu assustou a todos nós que víamos a cena: a sua ex-namorada, obviamente; a mim e ao Caleb que fez uma careta e aos dois homens fofoqueiros que fizeram sinais nada bonitos e correram para dentro do terreno. Que diabo estava acontecendo ali. O que será que esses homens queriam e com qual dos dois? Estava tudo muito, muito estranho ali... Certo, isso não é da minha conta e eu não preciso de mais problemas para lidas por agora e peraí!

"Por que ela está acenando pra gente?" Me virei a tempo de ver o dito rapaz do meu lado acenando e sorrindo de volta para a solteira que secava as lágrimas e nos dava um sorriso pequeno e... "Por que você está acenando pra ela?" Resolvi dar-lhe uma cotovelada, já que não conseguia arrancar uma informação que prestasse.

"Ai! Ela acabou de terminar o namoro e é nossa vizinha, que mal há?" Sua resposta foi me olhar torto e voltar a acenar e a sorrir pra menina.

"Quem diria que você é tão mole por dentro..." Eu esperava o rosnado que recebi e nem me surpreendi com isso. Não, minha surpresa ficou por conta de a menina terminar de arrumar suas correspondências, levantar e vir andando em nossa direção e de os dois homens que estavam observando a cena abrirem a porta da casa que, suponho eu, seja dela. E... Deles?

"Boa tarde, meus caros! Eu sinto muito que tenham presenciado essa briga entre o meu noivo... Quero dizer, meu ex-noivo e eu e quero afirmar-lhes que isso não vai se repetir e vocês podem ficar sossegados que não haverá alarde algum daqui pra frente." A única coisa que consegui fazer foi piscar ao ouvir tanta coisa junta e dita tão rápido. Que gente mais estranha é a dessa cidade, o ex-noivo dessa menina chuta coisas pela rua, nossos vizinhos da frente, e possivelmente parentes dela, são dois stalkers e ela fala como se estivesse narrando um jogo. É, eu ainda reclamava de Rosewood...

"Não tem problema, você está bem?" Caleb resolveu ser cavalheiro e perguntá-la, enquanto os dois homens agora estavam na porta da casa, do lado de fora.

"Quem são eles?" Antes que ela entrasse em mais uma corrida com palavras (pode ser nervosismo, a coitada acabou de perder o noivo e ainda teve platéia para isso. É, isso não deve fazer coisas boas com nosso cérebro), resolvi tirar minha dúvida pelo bem de todos nós, sabe Deus quem ou o quê são esses homens. E, melhor ainda! O que será que eles querem? A garota, ouvindo minha pergunta, se virou e olhou para trás, acenando para os dois que acenaram de volta. Ah, Cristo, será que eles trabalham em equipe? Onde nós fomos nos enfiar...

"Aqueles dois?" Ela me perguntou e assenti com a cabeça engolindo em seco. "Ah, eles são meus pais. Nós moramos logo ali." Muito discretamente, Caleb me deu uma cotovelada que quase quebrou minhas costelas, o que me fez tossir e revirar os olhos. Cavalheirismo, sei.

"Mas eles são dois homens, não?" Com muito tato, ele perguntou quase que num sussurro e a tal da garota passou a fuzilá-lo com os olhos e cruzou os braços batendo o pé. Ah não, se for como a Hanna, nós estamos em maus lençóis...

"Sim, eles são dois homens e são gays, algum problema com isso? Ah, eu também sou adotada por eles e um é judeu e o outro é negro, satisfeitos? Porque se vocês tiverem algum problema com isso, eu posso ligar pra ACLU e comentar sobre todos os preconceitos que vocês estão tendo agora, só porque são ricos e namoram pessoas de sexos diferentes, mas isso não os torna melhores. Porque eu conheço pessoas e conheço o preconceito e sei..."

"ACLU? O que é isso?" Cale interrompeu a defesa de tese da menina sobre homofobia para me perguntar, o que tornou tudo ainda mais suave...

"Bem, eles são uma associação que lida com preconceitos sofridos pelas minorias e defende a igualdade perante os indivíduos." Sim, eu tinha que saber disso tudo pelo fato de meus pais serem advogados. E também achava interessantes as vertentes de defesa desse grupo.

"Exatamente, como a sua amiga explicou muito bem, eles defendem o nosso direito..." Essa menina acabou de desmanchar com o noivo, por que estava se incluindo nisso? "de sermos felizes e livres no nosso amor e nos nossos relacionamentos. E eu posso processá-lo por preconceito, rapazinho, esse é um pensamento muito ultrapassado e nós já mostramos que a cidadania é um direito igual e não há manual que diga que um indivíduo deve ser heterossexual para receber o respeito como um ser humano. Então eu exijo..." Deus! Essa menina estava achando que estava em um palanque, não é possível. Não que eu discordasse dela em algo, porque achei o discurso muito bonito e justo, mas ela estava conversando com dois jovens jogados numa grama, não com o parlamento britânico.

"Ei, péra lá! Eu não tenho preconceito!" Caleb conseguiu dizer a tempo, antes de ela começar a citar os códigos civis para basear sua teoria, mas a garota não se deu por vencida e só observou-o com descrença. Ai, Deus, lá vamos nós... "É sério!" Claro que nem eu no lugar dela seria convencida por essa frase batida, por isso revirei os olhos pra ele. "Então, sabe essa minha amiga aqui? Ela é gay e eu nem estou julgando-a..." De qual amiga ele estava falando se a Em nem estava aqui? A menos que ele estivesse... Ei!

"Como é?" Encarei-o com força, não é possível que ele estivesse mentindo e me acusando assim, na minha cara.

"Você é?" A falante menina disse ao fundo, mas eu estava muito mais focada no discurso mentiroso do Caleb, esse traidor! Quis se fazer se amigo só para me jogar pra cima dessa menina... Ele vai ver só!

"Ei! Vocês nem vieram se divertir conosco, a casa está linda e o sofá é maravilhoso, mas acho que precisamos dar uma limpeza nela e talvez até passar uma tinta nas paredes pelo tempo que ela ficou fechada..." Hanna se materializou na porta parecendo um tanto quando eufórica e cansada (também, depois do que aquelas duas fizeram no salão, elas poderiam competir numa maratona por terem tanto preparo físico), nos encarando. Isso até ver a tal menina estirada ali e, no seu jeito bem subjetivo de ser, fuzilou-a com os olhos e depois nos olhou. "Eita, porra! Quem é ela?"

"Isso é maravilhoso! Eu vou adorar te levar para alguns encontros com algumas pessoas que estão na mesma situação que você..." Claro que toda a educação da nossa amiga foi ignorada em prol de mais um discurso da futura presidente dos EUA.

"Em que situação a Spence está?" Hanna, obviamente, só cruzou os braços e se encostou na soleira da porta encarando a menina e desafiando-a a tecer algum comentário de mau gosto sobre mim. Enfim, alguém do meu lado, nem que momentaneamente.

"Como dizem por aí, 'saindo do armário'."Com um sorriso que beirava o maníaco, a desconhecida resolveu explicar a situação e gesticular com as mãos. Argh! Mas um raio de pessoa para usar aspas imaginárias na minha vida! Virou moda isso?

"Você tá?" Para completar o circo e a minha via-crúcis, Aria surgiu atrás da Han e se pôs a nos encarar também. O que há de errado com esse mundo, meu Deus?

"Não! Claro que não!" Ainda em estado de choque, eu respondi (ou gritei, mas isso seria facilmente explicado dado o meu estado de nervos) sentada na grama e virada pra elas.

"Não sinta vergonha. Seus amigos, presumo eu. Peraí, eles são seus amigos, não é? Ou eu devo chamar a polícia? Eles invadiram a sua casa? Calma, não se preocupe que eu vou buscar ajuda!" Não sei nem o que a política teve a ver com isso ou quem respondeu essa pergunta porque estava muito ocupada fuzilando o Caleb com os olhos. Desgraça de situação que ele foi me meter. "Ah sim, menos mal então e desculpem o mal entendido. Bom, como eu ia dizendo, assim que eu levá-la numa de nossas reuniões, você vai encontrar muitas pessoas como você e pode até fazer algumas amizades pela por aqui, conhecer gente nova, fazer programas interessantes e conhecer o itinerário gay da cidade..." Não sei o que há de errado nesse mundo, com essa menina ou o que eu fiz para a minha vida se tornar _isso_, só posso dizer que tanto quanto seu discurso, a piscadela que o seguiu me aterrorizou pelos próximos cinqüenta anos e um calafrio me subiu a espinha. "Eu acho uma ótima idéia para se começar com o pé..."

"Peraí! Você tem que ir nisso, Spence!" Hanna subitamente cortou o programa de rádio que estava adaptando o meu futuro sem nem pedir licença. Grandes amizades são essas...

"É disso que eu estou falando..." Contando com a falta de misericórdia de Hanna, a boca que não se cala tomou ainda mais munição e resolveu cruzar os braços e me sorrir vitoriosa. Eu só olhei incrédula para ela que, no momento, estava olhando para a Han, que também sorria e... Cristo! Será que a Em passou por algo parecido com isso?

"Claro que não, Hanna! Qual é o seu problema?" Me virei com raiva para ela e fuzilei-a com os olhos. Casal mais cretino era esse!

"Você vai se sentir bem-vinda..." De relance, também olhei torto pra essa desconhecida falastrona que chega sambando na casa dos outros. Oras, quem ela pensa que é?

"A Em pode passar a freqüentar isso..." Hanna comentou exclamando e balancei a cabeça em negativa. Não, isso já era abuso demais e eu duvido que a Em vá aparecer em algo desse tipo... "E esse seria um ótimo modo de nos aproximarmos dela aos poucos e sem que a águia saiba..." Essa parte me foi sussurrada, mas eu resolvi não levar muita fé nesse assunto e só neguei com a cabeça. Afinal de contas, por que a cobaia tinha que ser eu? Além do mais, e se a Em não aparecer? O que eu faria num lugar desses?

"Ótimo, viu? Você já conhece uma participante, vai fazer amizade rápido e quem sabe até achar um amor?" Minha vontade era de gargalhar como uma psicopata de toda aquela viagem paranóica da falastrona, mas acabei sorrindo amarelo para a menina, o que foi ligeiramente mal interpretado por ela (e como não seria, não é? Sabe Deus o que anda na cabeça dessa pessoa) e recebi um sorriso enorme de volta. Ah, até que ela tem uns dentes bem bonitos e brancos e bem cuidados... E ela estava tentando me tirar de um armário imaginário, só de pensar nisso, meu humor voltou ao estado sombrio. Essa doida varrida. "Oh, esqueci dos meus modos, como você se chama?"

"Spencer Hastings." Tirando o fato de estar de dentes trincados, até que fui bem educada, não? Ainda estiquei a mão para apertar a dela, vejam só? Eu mereço um prêmio!

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Spencer, eu sou Rachel Berry e estou ao seu dispor. Para qualquer uma das duas opções e..." Não, dessa vez a tortura que eram seus discursos intermináveis não foi cortada por um de nós. Na verdade, ela mesma percebeu que sua língua não tem freio e só cessaria atividade no dia de sua morte. Mas bem, não posso dizer que não achei graça nisso (apesar de estar de boca aberta como um palhaço desses de parque de diversões que precisamos acertar suas bocarras arreganhadas para ganhar prêmios), ela ficou um tanto quanto envergonhada (talvez por falar tanto e não ter sido apresentada às vírgulas) e isso foi meio que fofo. "Eu falei isso?" Minha única resposta foi sorrir sem graça e assentir com a cabeça enquanto os outros tinham expressões variadas. Aria, é claro, estava com seus olhos arregalados quase saltando de seus globos oculares e o casal Bonnie e Clyde... Bem, eles estavam rindo porque adoravam maquinar o mal contra mim. "Desculpa... Eu não tenho filtro e costumo falar tudo o que vem na minha mente e isso..." Não sei se eu fiquei mais assustada ou se foi ela, mas no quesito vergonha, ela tinha acabado de criar um novo tom de vermelho.

"Eu percebi que você não tem filtro." Tentei sorrir para a menina e amenizar o clima que tínhamos ali e ela, em resposta me sorriu de volta e ficou ainda mais vermelha. Certo, ela era bonita e interessante, apesar de falar muito e não ter limites, diferente da Em. Que é minha melhor amiga e só. Deus! Minha cabeça parece um disco quebrado!

"Vamos tomar um café, Rachel?" Hanna chamou nossa atenção sorrindo como um palhaço macabro e só nesse minuto me dei conta do fato de ainda estarmos de mãos dadas e isso está bem errado pra começo de conversa e provavelmente não vai acabar nada bem...

"Han, você esqueceu que não temos nem açúcar em casa?" Aria comentou e todos nos viramos para ver o novo debate das duas. Sim, eu ainda estava segurando a mão da tal da Rachel. Ou ela estava segurando a minha. Que seja. Mas até que ela tinha a mão macia...

"Ah é... Pois é, nerd, nós precisamos fazer compras também." Han comentou se sentindo triste de repente e a Rachel me olhou sorrindo novamente. Pois é, ela realmente tinha um sorriso muito bonito...

"Vocês todos são muito bem vindos para tomarem café conosco!" Como que por um milagre, os dois homens que estavam espiando tudo apareceram atrás da parente (será?) deles e um dos dois colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, que soltou minha mão no susto e eu pulei em minhas pernas de medo. Primeiro, os dois eram grandes e podiam fazer um estrago. Segundo porque ela tinha as mãos tenras e era realmente bom ficar de mãos dadas com ela, mas não era nada normal ficar segurando a mão de uma pessoa por tanto tempo... E não que eu vá ter algo com a menina, óbvio! Desgraça... Isso é hora de ficar paranóica?

"Isso é ótimo! Vamos?" Hanna comentou e todos nós eles assentiram com a cabeça. Nem a faladeira e nem eu fizemos gesto algum, ela por ainda estar vermelha, tímida e olhando pra baixo e por estar observando-a. Não de um modo estranho ou secando-a, mas só estava interessada mesmo. Não nela, claro, eu acabei de conhecê-la e nem tinha como isso acontecer assim tão rápido, mas essa loucura toda era algo novo e... Quero dizer, claro que não era algo novo! Eu convivo com a Hanna e a com a Aria, pelo amor de Deus! Só que... Ah, ela era meio que bonitinha quando ficava envergonhada. Sem maldade alguma, obviamente, só estava certificando um fato. Ela era meiga e ponto. Nada de mais.

"Você vai também?" Rachel me perguntou baixo e ainda corada e bem, ela ficava realmente fofa quando estava tímida (já disse isso?) e eu tive que sorrir também.

"Você quer que eu vá?" Eu perguntei baixo e olhando diretamente para ela. Não que eu estivesse flertando. Óbvio que não. Só era bonitinho vê-la embaraçada e mordendo o lábio.

"Não, Spence, ela quer que a gente vá e você passe fome e fique sozinha aqui. Idéia idiota..." Hanna (quem mais seria?) cortou o assunto e me motivou a andar, me empurrando (nada) delicadamente e revirei os olhos. Voltei a olhar a pequena que havia acabado de ficar solteira (e isso é errado em todos os níveis possíveis) e ela me assentiu timidamente com a cabeça e sorriu meiga, aproveitei e fiz o mesmo em sua direção.

"Eu estou com fome, vocês podem ir sorrindo e andando?" Hanna, claro, nunca perderia uma oportunidade de me envergonhar.

"Han, você vai assustar os senhores..." Aria tentou contê-la e eu pedi aos céus para que elas não discutissem dessa vez. Pelo menos não dessa vez.

"Oh, acredite, nada mais nos assusta, não é, Leroy?" O homem negro disse ao seu esposo(?). Como será que é isso? Eu deveria dizer marido e marido? Porque pelo que bem entendi da Rachel, eu posso ser processada por qualquer deslize (e ela que não conheça meus pais ou o meu inferno astral será levado a um nível extremo completamente novo, ainda mais nesse quesito de ações judiciais. Deus me livre e guarde!) e não posso cometer pequenos erros.

"Não, ainda mais depois do Finn..." O marido, Leroy, respondeu e citou o fim de alguma coisa, ou de uma era. Onde eu fui me meter? E eu achando que a Mona sendo a psicopata da –A e nos vigiando era o mais longe que eu chegaria esse ano no quesito esquisitices. Mas claro, nada é tão simples quanto parece...

"Pai! Dá pra gente não tocar nesse assunto enquanto estamos recebendo visitas?" Rachel ficou momentaneamente tensa e comentou com um dos homens. Afinal, se fosse com os dois, ela usaria plural, não é? Quer dizer, um pai é o singular e dois pais é o plural. Mas mesmo assim, 'pais' é ambíguo porque geralmente se trata de um pai e de uma mãe. Será que eles tem esses papéis pré-definidos? Ou será que eles trocavam, tipo 'hoje eu acordei pai e você vai ser a mãe'? E por que é que eu estou pensando nisso exatamente?

"Oh sim, desculpa, estrelinha! Vamos por aqui, crianças!" Um dos dois 'pais' disse e acho que foi o Leroy, o homem dos óculos e seu companheiro (exato! Essa é a melhor definição que eu poderia encontrar) apenas sorriu baixou do seu lado.

"Fim de quê?" Perguntei a menina que estava andando lentamente ao meu lado enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o portão de sua casa.

"O meu ex." Ao ouvir minha pergunta, ela parou e me olhou triste. Santo Cristo! Ela matou o menino que acabou de sair daqui! Será que ela cortou os freios do carro dele e a essa hora o garoto está morto e jogado em uma vala? Olhei em volta e os dois homens sorriam maquiavélicos e ela olhava cabisbaixa. Agora eu entendi tudo! Esses dois mataram o rapaz, por isso estavam espreitando atrás da moita todos os movimentos dele. Deus é mais! Eu saio de uma assassina em potencial para ser vizinha de um trio macabro que destruía quem quer que magoasse a mandante (porque do jeito que ela fala em parágrafos, outra coisa não pode ser) ou se metesse em seu caminho sádico... "O que houve, Spencer?" Droga! Eu não posso dar bandeira ou terminarei morta e enterrada no jardim assim como meus amigos então preciso bolar um plano cabível pra nos tirar dessa situação... "Ei, fala comigo, aconteceu algo?" Ela completou segurando a minha mão e comecei a suar frio e olhar para os lados, caçando uma rota de fuga. "Nossa, você está gelada..." Não tanto quanto estarei depois que vocês me matarem.

"Ela está pensando em qual fim levou o seu ex." Caleb perguntou e quase desmaiei. Como ele pode ser assim tão ingênuo? Agora que eles sabem que eu já peguei todo o plano cruel dos três, nós viraremos seus escravos e seremos torturados até a morte e depois eles farão parecer um aciden...

"Como assim 'qual fim'?" Ainda segurando a minha mão e dessa vez apertando-a levemente (provavelmente para testar minha estrutura óssea e saber o quanto eu agüento antes que eles se desfaçam em pó), a vilã se virou para o Caleb (e eu só não gritei 'bem feito' porque ia acabar morrendo pelas gracinhas dele, assim como o resto de nós) e o olhou de cima em baixo, certamente pensando em qual de seus objetos de tortura medievais ele caberia. Olhei para os dois homens e eles se entreolhavam surpresos por eu ter sacado todo o plano e aposto que pensavam em como se livrariam da gente agora.

"Ué, não foi o que você disse?" O menino que vendeu nossa alma e comprou nossa morte até tentou perguntar, mas ela só fez gesto de pouco caso com a mão (porque a outra ainda estava me prevenindo de fugir segurando a minha) e se virou para os pais, indicando com a cabeça que era pra eles começarem logo os jogos mortais. Os homens assim fizeram e aproximaram lentamente a chave da fechadura enquanto eu suava frio.

"Não faço a menor idéia e nem me interessa em que fim ele levou." A desumana explicou me olhando e arreganhou seus dentes em uma muda mensagem de que eu não tinha escapatória e era melhor colaborar ou estaria morta. Todos me olhavam e meu relógio mental badalava cada segundo e o ar ficava mais rarefeito e...

"Ele é grande, Spence. Vai ter que colocar carne nesses ossos aí se quiser enfrentá-lo." Hanna comentou me cutucando com o dedo e quase rosnei pra ela. Primeiro ela me empurra pra cima da Em, agora me joga no colo dessa assassina que acabei de conhecer. Qual é o problema dela? Ela me detesta tanto assim? Além do mais, como eu vou competir com um menino que está morto? E melhor ainda, como ela sabia que ele era grande? Deus! O que será que esses três fizeram para derrubá-lo? Ainda aposto um rim nos freios cortados, sempre funcionou melhor nas séries e nos filmes. "Que foi? Vocês não acham que o grito de vocês era discreto o suficiente pra gente não olhar pela janela, né?" Oh, Deus! Ele deve ter sido torturado pelos dois amantes antes de morrer. Coitado desse menino...

"Sorte sua e dos seus amigos, minha jovem, hoje é dia do nosso especial da cozinha!" Um dos dois homens comentou comigo e meu sangue terminou de gelar no meu corpo. Isso mesmo, eles iam nos envenenar como em um daqueles filmes de terror. Aposto que éramos cobaias de algum experimento perverso e fúnebre na cozinha que juntava muitos compostos químicos letais. Sem pestanejar, o homem piscou para mim e terminou de rodar a chave na fechadura e girar a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Ah, Em, olha onde nós nos metemos querendo salvá-la? Bem, onde quer que você esteja e independente de pra onde eu vá, espero que você saiba que eu te amo e que eu sinto muito por morrer assim, tão covardemen... "Entrem, crianças! Vamos ao nosso almoço de boas vindas! Afinal de contas, vocês precisam conhecer o melhor, não é? E se existe algo divino em toda a cidade, está aqui dentro das nossas panelas!" O dos óculos continuou falando e sua filha a mini-criminosa me puxou pela mão e me motivou a entrar. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Que irônica é a vida, não é? Eu sobrevivi ao Ian e a Mona tentando me matar e vou morrer envenenada em um almoço com meus novos vizinhos delinqüentes. Quem quer que seja que escreve esse script, tem um senso de humor muito do filha da puta!

"O que eu posso dizer? Sejam bem-vindos a Lima, Ohio." Seu cúmplice comentou já fechando a porta (e suponho eu que todos nós já estávamos lá dentro), mas permaneci de olhos fechados e só respirei. A mão ainda estava apertando a minha em bombeadas, provavelmente testando minha pulsação sanguínea para poupar trabalho no futuro. Respirei fundo uma última vez e me preparei para o meu destino. Se fosse para morrer, eu o faria com honra! A Em merece que eu lute, pelo menos. Que comecem os jogos!


	4. New Perspective

**A/N:** Oie, galere cheia de vida! Não que alguém leia essa indecência, mas bem, aqui estou eu atualizando-a novamente. E demorei nesse (e em 'SS') porque estou sofrendo de tendinite - é o que dá cair na porrada em boate, violência nunca é a solução.

Todos os * são da Hanna deturpando as palavras ou os ditados a seu bel-prazer. O outro ** menciona um filme, Lady Vingança, da trilogia da vingança (com Oldboy e Mr. Vingança). Pra quem não conhece, é uma ótima pedida. As músicas do capítulo são 'I see the light' do filme da Disney Enrolados, temos Santana (o guitarrista, genty) com Rob Thomas e 'Smooth' e pra fechar, The Fratellis com 'Whistle for the choir'. Se puderem, deem uma olhada nas músicas, são bonitinhes.

De presente de aniversário atrasado pra Carol, que ainda lê essa derrota, Espero que curta as músicas e feliz aniversário pela 399ésima vez. ;*

Sobre 'SS', no mais tardar, em umas duas semanas eu posto, só deixando minha patinha melhorar mesmo. A todos que leem, obrigada e boa semana. E sintam-se à vontade para criticarem ou comentarem, ou mandarem parar com isso porque vergonha e humilhação tem limites. Vocês sabem que eu sou do bem e gosto de ouvir (ou ler) opiniões. ;]

Xoxo!

P.S.: O título é uma música do Panic! At The Disco, pra quem não conhece. ;]

**Olha, é cada vez mais deprimente dizer que não tenho nenhuma das duas séries. Mas digo assim mesmo, a vida num é justa, né?**

* * *

"Bem, crianças, vocês tem alguma idéia do que precisam comprar?" O marido do homem – isso tá certo? – negro (não sei exatamente o nome dele, talvez Levy) nos perguntou e todos olhamos para a Spence, que visivelmente preferia estar se encaminhando para a cadeira elétrica a estar conosco, por isso, sua resposta foi dar de ombros. Sentindo que nós mal sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo ali, Mufa resolveu nos salvar (sim, podem ficar chocados, até eu fiquei), com toda a sua simplicidade de palavras (aham, me chupa) e rios de conhecimento.

"Hum, tudo?" É, um passo de cada vez, não é mesmo? A gente num pode exigir tanto assim da Meyer, obviamente. Claro que os homens ouviram e sorriram desse fato, porque realmente é necessário um período de adaptação a tanta esquisitice. Mas fazer o quê? A gente tem que amá-la como ela é e, acreditem, eu já me fiz essa pergunta várias vezes e só desisti. Enfim, os dois resolveram tramar um plano de compras, ou sei lá o que seria isso.

"Pois bem, vamos nos dividir, que tal?" O tal do moço continuou falando e, no fundo da minha mente, eu só ouvia a nerd dizendo algo sobre 'dividir pra comungar'* ou algo parecido. Falando nela, ao ouvir a frase do homem, ela só faltou correr para as colinas, vaca! Se aproveitando disso para me abandonar com esses loucos! Olhei para meu namorado em busca de consolo e salvação, mas ele só sorria mole pra prancha de surf e descobri que perdi meu homem praquela sapatão encoberta. Vida sem vergonha!

"Então, eu e Spence vamos ver as coisas pra casa e dar uma volta no shopping pra ver se procuramos roupa de cama, de mesa e esses negócios, que tal?" Ah sim, eu tinha me esquecido de dizer que esse era o único supermercado do mundo que ficava dentro de um shopping, o que definitivamente levava o 'fazer compras' a um nível completamente novo. Percebendo o meu bico de mau humor, Caleb resolveu valsar para o meu lado e me sussurrar no ouvido. "Han, por mais que eu te ame e adore cada segundo da sua companhia, tenho certeza de que nós não conseguiríamos achar roupas de cama e de banho para a casa se nós passeássemos juntos pelo shopping." E agora a culpa era minha se eu preferia passear pelas lojas a ver toalhas de mesa iguais? Ora essas, uma mulher merece o mínimo de compreensão! "Além do mais, acho que a Spence não está muito confortável com a Rachel e nem com os pais dela e acho que foi pela minha brincadeira que ela ficou assim..." Ah sim, agora o meu namorado era psicólogo e conhecia minha melhor amiga mais do que eu, tudo faz sentido, não é? "Ei, não faz esse bico, você sabe que eu te amo. Eu só acho que ela está um pouco estressada..." Eu queria só uma novidade, já que essa menina vivia ligada na tomada todos os dias, mas resolvi dar créditos a ele por estar sendo um cavalheiro, mesmo que isso custasse a minha sanidade numa tarde com esses quatro. Vendo que estava me convencendo com sua fofura, ele só me deu um beijo na testa e sussurrou um 'obrigado' no meu ouvido. Revirei os olhos pra isso e olhei para a dita magrela, que me sorria como se estivesse possuída pela alma maconheira da Maya (credo! Bate na madeira!). O que os amigos não fazem, né? Depois de receber um abraço do meu fora da lei e da nossa Sherlock e vê-los se despedindo em outra direção, me virei para Mufa e para os outros, já que 'pro que não tem remédio, a morte virá'*. Falando nela, a Rachel parecia uma criança contrariada vendo sua vítima ir embora (quase senti pena, não sei exatamente de qual das duas) e Mufa me olhava com cara de confusão, o que nem é nada de novo... Como se almoço de mais cedo não tivesse sido esquisito por si só. Valha-me, Cristo! Êta diazinho que não acaba!

"_Bem, crianças, vamos para a mesa enquanto meu marido nos servirá como o bom criado que ele é." O WhiteBerry (que descobri ser o mais homem dos dois) disse para seu marido que bateu o pé no chão e já esperei por uma saia rodando, uma jogada de cabelo e saltos de quinze centímetros. E bom, eles nunca vieram, mas pude ver que o sangue do dito homem poderia passar um café a essa altura do campeonato, se levarmos em consideração a cara de poucos amigos que ele fazia. Seu marido o ignorou solenemente (e creio que eu ainda tenha algo a aprender com ele para colocar em prática em todos os momentos em que a Jane Bond baixa um espírito maligno e nos faz sofrer atrás de suas teorias zoadas sobre coisas desnecessárias) nos levou até uma grande sala de jantar. "Fiquem a vontade, meninos, eu vou ver se apresso o meu serviçal." Dito isso, o homem marchou atrás de seu homem. Pra vocês verem como esse mundo é sem vergonha, duas pirocas ambulantes ali e nenhuma pra Spence. Só pode ser isso que está influenciando nesse caralho de mau humor dela, estar sozinha e ter que ver os dois podendo usufruir de... Enfim, usufruir um do outro. E não que eu queira pensar nisso, argh!_

"_Nossa! Essa sala é incrível! Eu adorei a arte da decoração, ficou realmente maravilhosa e meio moderna, não é? Embora ainda tenha um estilo clássico e..." Blá blá blá, quem fizer a Mufa calar a boca ganha um biscoito. Mas talvez (e só um pouquinho) eu concorde de leve com ela._

"_Ora, obrigada, Aria! Pois bem, meus pais optaram por um tema amplo e arejado, com mais iluminação para dar contraste com os móveis antigos e escuros, assim a casa não ficaria com uma aparência tão sombria e ainda ganharia um visual mais casual e jovial, sem apelar para..." Para a puta que me pariu! Deus! Esse almoço vai ser uma tortura! Meyer e a tagarela falando sem parar para respirar depois de uma noite não dormida (graças a nossa líder espiritual, diga-se de passagem) é pra dar um tiro na boca (delas e) de qualquer um! Falando nisso, a nerd está estranhamente calada e nem ousou respirar e comentar o que quer que fosse sobre isso tudo. Não que ela precisasse, já que com essa cara de quem deu e pediu de volta, era simples saber que ela estava se sentindo, milagrosamente (e para tudo tem uma primeira vez), fora de seu habitat natural (ou seja, não estava enfurnada num museu com suas amigas múmias ou trancada e mantida em cativeiro numa biblioteca). Certo, isso também me alarmou, mas o fato de ela _ainda _estar de mãos dadas com a falastrona foi o retoque final e, por isso, sorri em sua direção. "E isso tudo, como você pode ver, casa muito bem com as nossas personalidades e objetivos futuros. Mas esperem só até ver o meu quarto." Só Jesus é rei! Num é possível que essa menina ainda esteja falando! Ela acabou de dar um mapa da casa toda e ainda tinha mais o que dizer?! Alguém me acuda aqui, porque isso pode ser algum tipo de penitência pros criminosos. Passar o resto da vida ouvindo essa menina é algo que num desejo nem pro meu pior... Ah rá! Mas eu quero mesmo é que ela fale na cabeça da filha da puta da –A! Aposto que a piranha da Mona vai se arrepender até de ter comprado seu primeiro celular. Cadela vadia!_

"_Ótimo, Rachel! Eu adoraria!" Não! Eu não podia acreditar em meus ouvidos e nem na boca grande da Aria, por isso olhei de relance para a nerd que tinha acabado de perder o pouco de cor (que a deixava quase humana) que tinha e assumiu uma cara de enterro tão cretina que pensei até que ela tinha recebido outra mensagem da puta. Mas por sorte nem era isso, o seu terror se explicava na conversa cavernosa que a Mufa tava tendo com sua outra amiga anã de jardim. E a dita amiga voltou a sorrir. E a Spence quase começou a chorar. Ah, mas por caralho também, né? Tá certo que essas duas poderiam ocupar o sofá da Oprah por um ano inteiro, sem pular um dia e falar sem precisar de água ou de comerciais, só que essa cara de velório da cabeçuda também já tava demais. Num era só ela que sofria nisso, caceta! Eu e o meu namorado também estávamos desejando a morte e..._

"_Cara, que bacana esses ingressos pro show do Aerosmith, Rachel! Nunca ia imaginar que você gostava!" Aí fodeu na boca da 'porda'* porque até ele se virou contra nós e foi tricotar com as duas liguarudas. Ê coisa boa, hein? Olhei para minha única cúmplice (porque os três pareciam estar falando em códigos, tipo os golfinhos e suspiravam rápido demais para o nosso pobre ouvido humano interpretar) que só suspirou fundo. Fundo até demais e acho melhor a gente abrir essas janelas ou vamos ficar sem ar aqui. Mas bom, ela já não estava mais de mãos dadas com a língua mais rápida do oeste (já que a meio metro correu como uma maloqueira para mostrar as bagulhadas para os outros dois) e por isso veio sapateando pro meu lado._

"_Que que é isso?!" Suspirei para a cdf ao ver o trio língua solta valsando pela casa e falando (a boca sem medo, e eu realmente queria saber como uma língua tão grande conseguia caber num corpo tão minúsculo, porque ela e a Aria desafiavam a lei de sei lá o quê conseguindo falar tanto e sendo tão nanicas. Será que elas conseguiam entrar no livro dos recordes?) sobre decoração, músicas e técnicas de como falar e falar sem fazer sentido. A pobre nerd (e eu imagino o quanto ela não deve estar cansada, ainda mais sem seu combustível preto) só deu de ombros e roubou o restante do ar que tinha deixado há pouco numa respiradela profunda._

"_O meu pior pesadelo." Uma resposta mal humorada e por dentes trincados assim como imaginei e concordei também. Até me lembrar de um detalhe._

"_Ainda não, mas agora você visualiza a Mona com eles e eu te dou..." Ao ouvir a minha sugestão de filme de terror classe b, a magricela me olhou com tanto pavor que juro que pude ver e dar tchau para sua alma e seu espírito no exato momento em que ela os perdeu. Exatamente! As coisas sempre podem piorar!_

"_Quem é mona aqui?" A voz grossa de um dos homens disse ao fundo e rodopiei para olhar o dono de tamanha potência vocal. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver o marido e serviçal do Sr. WhiteBerry, o BlackBerry, resmungando de braços cruzados e com uma cara assassina nos olhando? No mesmo segundo, libertei minha alma para vagar com a da Spence por aí assim que fitei bem seus olhos. E a minha melhor amiga, como já não tinha uma para perder, só olhou para os lados, caçando os três faladeiros e os analisando. Mufa estava com sua cara aterrorizada de sempre (aposto que ela treina isso na frente do espelho), Caleb me olhava com uma grande interrogação na testa e a pouca perna e muita língua... Ah, ela era um outro caso, porque se um olhar matasse, estaríamos as duas caídas e torradas no chão. Enfim, deixei de olhá-la porque o cara ainda me olhava com uma expressão nada gay e bem perigosa e eu tinha que pensar em uma mentira rápido, muito rápido. Pensa, Hanna, pensa._

"_Não foi nada disso, senhor, nós só conversávamos sobre algumas dúvidas que a Spence estava tendo sobre..." Sim, eu estava dando a entender que minha melhor amiga era gay de novo (não 'de novo' exatamente, já que num dá pra ser gay duas vezes. Ou dá? Não sei mesmo, até porque eu nunca fui gay nem uma vez, mas que seja) e ela estava do meu lado com uma expressão entre assassina, magoada, chocada, triste e divertida. Sabe Deus como uma pessoa consegue ser assim tão expressiva, mas me foquei em só agradecer aos céus por ela não usar toda essa 'expressiovidade'*,ou seja lá o que for, falando. Três já é demais, como dia a série. E, falando no distinto trio, a boca líder arreganhou seus dentes e senti minha magrela tremer de medo ao meu lado porque isso só poderia significar uma coisa: falatório._

"_Exatamente, papai! A Spence está com problemas para sair do armário e eu estava sugerindo mais cedo levá-la ao grupo que vocês freqüentam para ajudá-la nessa fase delicada, entende? Eu sei que isso é complicado de ser feito sozinho, então eu adoraria que vocês se colocassem à disposição para ajudá-la nessa grande decisão porque ninguém melhor que vocês dois entendem isso... Okay, talvez o Kurt, mas como eu ia dizendo, eu acho importante..." Caralho, como eu estava arrependida de ter pensado nessa mentira! Puta que pariu! Era melhor eu ter chamado o homem de mona, bichona e travesti na cara dele e termos sido expulsos na porrada do que ser submetida a isso. Deus! Olhei para a Spence, que estava mastigando a boca, e tentei passar por um olhar todo o meu arrependimento por aquela escolha tão infernal. Coitada, nem a nerd merecia isso... Sua resposta foi um balanço negativo de cabeça e um sorriso fraco e amarelo para os homens e para a incalável* menina que já estava segurando sua mão como uma cola. Mesmo de mãos dadas com a estátua Hastings, a menina não perdoou nossos ouvidos e continuou falando. "Então, eu estava pensando em levá-la na semana que vem, porque hoje já acabou a reunião. Ou será que dá tempo? Ora, se nós corrermos, ainda conseguiremos pegar uma boa parte e-" Seu discurso sem fim foi cortado por um de seus pais (o que não era a mona. Quer dizer, era sim, já que estava casado com outro homem, mas não era o que achava ser mona. Se bem que ele nem era macho assim...) e agradeci mudamente ao destino por isso._

"_Estrelinha, vamos deixá-la descansar um pouquinho. Eles acabaram de chegar de viagem e devem estar famintos." O moço WhiteBerry disse e sua filha ficou bicuda e mal humorada, mas acabou calando a boca e já conto isso como uma grande vitória. Certo que ela num largou a mão da Spence e só revirou os olhos, mas vamos aos poucos. O homem, então, balançou a cabeça sem acreditar que poderia ter uma filha assim, tão liguaruda e sorriu. Principalmente porque quem estava sofrendo não era ele. Ou talvez ele sofresse conosco. Vá saber. "Enfim, vamos para a sala de estar jantarmos e nos conhecermos melhor. Afinal de contas, eu quero saber o que os traz a Lima, oras." Essa foi a pior frase da história da humanidade que esse cara poderia ter dito, ainda mais no momento em que vivíamos. Não que ele fosse perceber que a capacidade humana para se assustar era infinita e a cara de morta-viva da Mufa só comprovava isso. Com sua usual boca sem limites arreganhada, a menor das anãs da história do mundo tinha ficado mais pálida e transparente do que véu de noiva virgem e seus olhos poderiam saltar e dar mortais carpados no chão, mas sua súbita atração pela nerd os fizeram só olhá-la em um mudo pedido para uma desculpa. Revirei os olhos, argh! Mas que menina lerda! Segui seus olhos e a dita ossuda por sua vez só olhava para baixo, mais derrotada que quando a prostituta da –A a chantageou a terminar com o Toby. Coitada, não bastasse estar sendo refém da falante menina, a nossa pobre líder ainda tinha que lidar com a incapacidade da Mufa de fechar a matraca (literalmente, já que sua bocarra mesmo assim estava aberta) e de parecer mais normal. Doideira pura. Olhei para o meu namorado que resolveu me trocar para namorar as paredes e suspirei fundo. Essa gente sempre deixa toda a responsabilidade em minhas mãos, impossível isso! Mas por sorte, quando me preparei para mentir qualquer coisa a respeito do clima, o homem voltou a si e nos espanou para comermos. "Vamos, crianças, sem timidez!" Dito isso, a Rachel marchou na frente (ainda calada e, pelo visto, isso deve ser seu recorde pessoal) e saiu carregando a magrela pela mão como uma criança sendo castigada._

_E o jantar nem parou por aí._

"_Vamos, gente, vamos comer! Não fiquem embaraçados! O meu marido realmente é um ótimo cozinheiro, podem acreditar." O tal do Leroy (que descobri ser o WhiteBerry e mais falante que seu marido, o BlackBerry. O que é estranho, já que seu parceiro tinha nome de celular, então deveria falar mais, mas enfim. A parte boa é que eles não falavam como a Rachel. Não que alguém consiga... e acreditem, isso vindo de mim é algo para ser pensado, já que nunca fui muito quieta) disse e nos entreolhamos assim que terminamos de nos servir. Meu namorado estava quase babando em cima da comida enquanto a olhava com amor e desejo (não, eu não estou com ciúmes de um macarrão ao molho branco, eu era muito mais deliciosa); Aria olhava de um lado para o outro e trocava olhares com a comida; a menina Rachel ria deles, claro. Mas definitivamente o mais fora do comum era a atitude da Spence. Não que ela seja lá muito normal, porque a gente tá longe disso, mas aquilo ali tava zoado demais pro meu gosto. A nerduxa apenas cruzou os braços e se encostou na cadeira com uma sobrancelha arqueada na direção dos homens. Mas que caralho?! Ninguém ensinou essa menina a ser pelo menos cordial com as pessoas que estão nos alimentando? Tudo bem que o senhor e senhora Hastings num prestavam nem do avesso, mas péra lá! Esses dois caras estão nos dando de comer quando não temos um copo d'água para salvar nossas vidas em casa, eles merecem, no mínimo, um pouco mais de educação, ora bolas! "Algum problema, Spencer?" Eita, porra! Agora fodeu que o homem percebeu. Sempre muito melhor que todos, a nossa cdf só deu seu sorriso descarado e filha da puta, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Deus me segure, isso não vai prestar!_

"_Não, senhor, só acho que os senhores deveriam fazer as honras." Achando aquilo de uma educação de primeira (quando eu sabia que era só filha da putagem dela), sua amiguete colorida sorriu como um letreiro luminoso (e ela realmente tinha um belo sorriso, isso era um fato) e sacudiu a cabeça como um boneco do capeta enquanto os dois homens sorriam entre si e deram a primeira garfada._

"_Hum, papai, isso está uma maravilha!" Estranho, mas essa frase curta foi dita pela falante nanica e um dos pais sorriu e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Enquanto os três tinham orgasmos comendo, eu estava encarando a Spence pra descobrir qual foi a maluquice da vez (porque algo tinha que estar por trás disso) e ela só deu de ombros em resposta. Suspirei fundo, a cafeína estava realmente derretendo o cérebro dessa menina. Quero dizer, a cafeína também, porque ela, além disso, faz seu dever de casa no quesito estranheza estudando como uma desesperada e pensando merda em quantidades que a deixariam trilhonária*? Trilha... Enfim, cheia do dinheiro. Resolvi ignorá-la e, depois de ver meu namorado e Mufa atacando a comida como mortos de fome, resolvi abrir os trabalhos também. E, verdade seja dita, aquilo estava maravilhoso!_

"_Hum, esse molho está maravilhoso, Sr. Berry. O que o senhor usou para fazê-lo?" Mufa perguntou entre uma colherada e outra e eu só me dei ao trabalho de concordar com a cabeça porque alguém me disse que é feio falar de boca cheia. Meu namorado também assentiu e deu um sorriso cheio de dentes (com molho branco) para todos na mesa. A Rachel simplesmente sorriu um sorriso tão grande que parecia ter vencido um prêmio e a nerd... Bem, a esquisita estava com sua cara de prisão de ventre e olhava pra baixo, talvez com vergonha (não que ela tenha alguma) de admitir ou simplesmente sem palavras para elogiar a comida._

"_Meu ingrediente secreto, Aria." O mais bichona respondeu e alguma mosca no ar fez a nerd se engasgar e tossir como uma desesperada. Que porra? Claro que aquilo chamou atenção de todos e a falante não perdeu a oportunidade de cochichar algo nos ouvidos da cdf enquanto lhe servia um copo d'água. "Minha filha, beba água! Meu Deus! Você está bem?" O sr. BlackBerry continuou e a dita 'magriseca'* só abanou a mão em sinal de pouco caso, o que nos fez voltar a comer e deixar sua metade de babá cuidar de sua boca babadora. A resposta da cdf foi só um balanço de cabeça e um sorriso tão forçado que mais parecia um rangido pra pouca perna. "E então, crianças, o que os traz até aqui? E melhor, de onde vocês são?" E lá veio a pergunta de novo e dessa vez foi feita pelo outro Berry, coisa cretina! Mas dessa vez nós tivemos sorte por estarmos almoçando, ou seja, podíamos enganá-lo e fingir estarmos muito famintos. Ora, ora! Mas eu tenho só idéias maravilhosas!_

"_Bem, nós somos de Rosewood e viemos para cá atrás de uma amiga nossa, que veio morar aqui." Claro que isso seria a língua felina do meu namorado e nem me admiraria caso estivesse em outra situação, só que não hoje. E pelo visto, o choque nem foi só meu, a prancha de surf parecia estar só pura pele, osso e brancura com sua bunda seca sentada na cadeira e a Mufa... a Mufa estava de boca aberta (pelo menos ela mastigou antes disso) e com seus mesmos olhos assustados e esbugalhados de sempre. Nada de novo até aí. Quer dizer, até os outros três parecerem se interessar em nossas vidas como se tivéssemos acabado de ganhar o American Idol. A tagarela, claro, tagarelou primeiro._

"_Nossa! Isso é maravilhoso! Pelo visto vocês devem ser muito amigos e se gostar muito, não é?" Sua pergunta foi direcionada a boca que não se contém (o meu namorado dessa vez, já que a boca da Ar estava abrindo e fechando sem emitir sons), mas seus olhos estavam colados na Jane Bond. Balancei a cabeça e voltei a comer. Eles que são macacos, eles que se mordam.*_

"_Não exatamente. Quero dizer, as meninas são amigas e eu as conheço pela minha namorada." Estou dizendo, essa sinceridade toda dele num faz bem a ninguém. "E sobre gostar dela? Ah, ela é bacana sim e nós todos nos gostamos, principalmente a Spence." Fechou seu discurso com um sorrisinho de canto boca e pronto! O clima fechou, o tempo virou*, o mundo acabou! A Rachel encarou a Spencer com quê de tristeza e de curiosidade, a dita cuja (que até então estava pálida como um espírito) entrou em novo acesso de tosse e ficou vermelha de um modo perigoso, por isso peguei um copo d'água só pra garantir (vai que ela começa a pegar fogo no meio do almoço e acaba nos matando incendiados? Alguém precisa estar preparado, né?), a gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer._

"_Ela é a sua namorada?" De um modo esquisito (e tudo sobre esse dia estava sendo esquisitíssimo até aqui), a Rachel perguntou baixo e meio tímida. Caralho! Será que ela estava interessada na nerd?! Mas isso seria ótimo e ainda me renderia anos de risadas e piadas de mau gosto! Tomara, tomara! Cruzei as pernas e os dedos da mão esquerda pra dar uma forcinha ao destino. Até os dois senhores gays se assustaram com isso e se entreolharam para depois olhar para a menina em questão, pra vocês visualizarem a maravilha da situação._

"_Não! Não!" Assim que terminou de ouvir a meio metro sussurrar a pergunta, a nerd soltou esse grito de guerra e depois arregalou os olhos quando viu que os copos na mesa conseguiram, milagrosamente, sobreviver a esse show de ópera. E isso, claro a deixou ainda mais vermelha (e a essa hora ela já estava quase abóbora, de um vermelho tão vivo) se fosse possível. "Quer dizer, não. Nós todas somos só amigas e o Caleb quis dizer que ela é próxima de mim assim como a Han é mais próxima da Aria, só isso." Terminou fitando o copo d'água que morreu em um gole seu. E acabamos concordando com a cabeça porque aqueles estranhos não precisavam saber de mais do que já estavam sabendo, tudo graças a boca saliente (e só eu sei o quanto, muito obrigada) do meu namorado._

"_Mas e a Quinn, Rachel? Eu pensei que você tivesse terminado com o Finn para-" Um dos pais da menina perguntou (o Sr. BlackBerry e Top Chef) e a menina quase teve um ataque de nervos naquela mesa e ficou tão envergonhada quanto a Spence ainda estava e por isso resolveu interromper seus pais. Seu pai e pai. Isso dá dois pais, né? Acho que sim... Pois é, acho que hoje é dia do vermelho, pena que estou usando verde._

"_Nós ainda estamos nos evitando." Foi seu murmúrio curto e baixo e, pelo que eu conheci dela, aquilo era tão anormal quanto ver a nerd embaraçada, me ver calada e não ouvir a Mufa dando conselhos (ou crises). Os homens se entreolharam mais um pouco e um deles deu de ombro (o mais falante) e o cozinheiro resolveu continuar o tricô._

"_Ah é? Pois não parece, já que ela ligou pra cá hoje atrás de vo-"_

"_Ela fez o quê?" Antes que o pobre pudesse terminar, a Rachel fechou a apresentação de ópera que a Spence começou com um grito e um salto de ginástica artística de sua cadeira. "O que ela queria? O que ela disse? Ela perguntou por mim?" Numa corrida, Rachel continuou perguntando sobre a pobre menina (que teve sorte por não ter conseguido falar com ela, na verdade) e voltei meus olhos para a nossa Sherlock, que suspirou aliviada. É, pelo menos ela num era a bola da vez._

"_Bem, comigo é que ela não queria conversar, estrelinha." O comediante continuou com um sorriso que fez sua filha revirar os olhos. Depois de levar uma cotovelada de seu marido, o homem engoliu a graça e continuou. "Ela queria saber como você estava porque aparentemente aconteceu algo que ela não quis me contar e se enrolou até gaguejar, dizendo que ligaria mais tarde." Rachel riu sem graça e olhou para o seu prato, de repente mais vermelha que o diabo. O que assustou o homem – e o homem do homem – e nem sei o motivo, já que eu só fiquei feliz por ela ter ficado calada, mas vá entender. "Então, meu amor, tem algo que eu tenha que saber?" Ao ouvir a pergunta, se fosse possível, a dita menina resolveu fazer cosplay da Mufa em uma de suas crises existenciais; ou seja, abriu e fechou a boca como se estivesse se comunicando com algum ser sobrenatural e não precisasse de sons. O que era uma boa mudança para seu falatório infinito. Vendo isso, seu pai – o que estava bancando a Oprah – resolveu entrar em estado de choque e levou a mão ao peito fingindo ter uma parada cardíaca. Se me cabe dizer, pura frescura. "O que aconteceu, bebê?"_

"_Hum, nada, papai, só que talvez eu tenha terminado com o Finn por causa da Quinn e, mais precisamente, pela minha despedida de solteira na semana passada, numa festa co-" Nem prestei atenção no resto do discurso porque poderia perder o resto da minha juventude ouvindo, além do mais, resolvi me focar em sua frase. Depois as pessoas me chamam de lerda, é ela que terminou no fim e eu que sou devagar com as coisas. Aposto que existe um nome pra esse tipo de burrice, certeza. Mas claro que só nerds como a Spence saberiam me dizer qual era e eu não iria perguntar agora e ter que lidar com a fúria desse povo novamente._

"_Você fez o que, Rach?!" O grito do tal do homem me tirou de meus pensamentos e resolvi voltar a comer e ouvir a fofoca._

"_Ela me beijou e... Bem... Eu... Não sei, o Finn nunca..." O fim desse discurso nunca pareceu tão distante, foi o que ela quis dizer. Mas os homens se chocaram, claro, e quase morreram engasgados com o macarrão._

"_Estreli-" O outro homem, o que não falava tanto assim e nem era muito cheio de viadice comentou em choque (ou seja, o Sr. WhiteBerry). Não era muito cheio dessas frescurites, mas percebe-se que um quê (um erre, um esse...) de viadice ele tinha, eu quis dizer, porque nem se eu estudasse canto lírico alcançaria o tom de voz que ele usou pra expressar o seu choque._

"_Não, isso eu vou decidir com ela quando o tempo chegar. Não quero conversar sobre isso agora." Wow! Quem diria que a menina falante era assim, tão disputada? Pois é, acho que a nerd vai ter que batalhar para conquistá-la – o que seria maravilhoso de ver. Não que isso vá acontecer, já que, pela cara da nossa líder, ela não poderia ter ficado mais feliz nem se tivesse vencido um jogo de biriba com seus colegas de asilo. É, faz sentido..._

"_Certo, não está mais aqui quem perguntou... Só quero que saiba que somos seus pais e estaremos aqui sempre, para o que precisar." Ouvindo o belo discurso, a menina só sorriu e balançou a cabeça em concordância e se preparou para abrir sua boca em mais uma jornada de discursos, mas resolvi me aproveitar da situação e cortá-la primeiro._

"_Os senhores sabem onde nós podemos fazer compras? Porque não tem nada lá em casa e, bem, não queremos abusar da hospitalidade e, além disso, temos que resolver umas coisas sobre as contas e tudo mais." Sim, se surpresa matasse, a Sherlock e a Mufa estariam caídas e carbonizadas no chão por terem me ouvido dizer isso, mas ignorei-as. Okay, caso eu fosse sincera, não estava dando a mínima por não termos um pão velho e amassado pelo diabo na geladeira, só queria poder nos salvar dali. E claro, como sempre, meus planos são fantásticos. A biba sorriu como sua filha e balançou a cabeça concordando. Suspirei aliviada e olhei para meus amigos que também sorriam. Ora essas, Hanna Marin não erra!_

"_Claro que sabemos, criança! Mas podemos fazer melhor ainda! Nós iremos levá-los lá, que tal?" O homem que nos convidou para jantar sugeriu e seu marido, companheiro, namorado, ou o que seja, só riu da nossa desgraça, assim como sua filha. Olhei ao redor em busca de suporte dos meus amigos e me deparei com um sorridente namorado (sério, o que esse garoto anda tomando? Que tipo de droga é essa?!), uma Spencer pálida e derrotada (porque pelo menos alguém compartilhava a minha dor naquela mesa) e uma Aria... Bem, sendo a Ar de sempre, o que quer dizer que ela estava viajando na maionese e com seus grandes olhos verdes esbugalhados tentando ler nossas expressões (é, a gente num pode exigir muito das pessoas...), para depois franzir a sobrancelha em uma de suas perguntas estranhas, dadas por sua lerdeza. Suspirei fundo e tentei olhar para nossos novos vizinhos que riam como loucos de nossa desgraça._

_Porra! Não foi dessa vez._

_..._

"Vocês querem sobremesa, meninas?" Perguntei ao casal de namoradas assim que terminamos de almoçar. E deixe eu contar uma coisa, acho que não existe explicação pra essas duas, elas simplesmente se completam. Claro, a Santana é, no mínimo, difícil de lidar e de entender, até porque, ela tem uma mente pervertida que faria a Han parecer a virgem Maria... E só de pensar nisso, um vazio me bateu e senti falta daquelas meninas e das nossas diferenças. De um lado, temos a Ar com toda a sua compreensão e conselhos pras horas difíceis, sempre nos consolando de um modo que só perde para os nossos pais. Mas claro, ela também tinha dificuldades para lidar com a pressão e literalmente só falava quando já tinha pensado e se decidido sobre o que dizer. Do outro lado, tínhamos a Hanna, que era um furacão, sempre cheia de palavras, de comparações e de ditados tortos, com uma personalidade que nos revigorava, fosse por sua falta de filtro ou pelos seus instintos de proteção que entravam em ataque sempre que alguma de nós corria perigo. E isso me lembra a Spence, que também tinha essa mania de nos proteger de qualquer coisa, mas acabava levando isso a um nível completamente novo e surre-

"Você tá rindo de que, Emmie?" Brittany me tirou das minhas lembranças e balancei a cabeça suspirando fundo para me focar no agora. Eu só espero que elas estejam bem, só isso... Voltei a olhar para a loira meiga sentada na minha frente e dei um sorriso leve. Pois é, diferente de sua namorada que tinha uma personalidade forte e cheia de vontades, a Brittany era doce e compreensiva, além de intuitiva e muito carinhosa. Acho que nenhum ser humano conseguiria se zangar com ela, mesmo nos piores momentos, muito por essa aura de inocência que a rodeava e nos fazia sentir como se o mundo pudesse ser bom, como se nem todas as pessoas fossem ruins e como se pudéssemos esperar algo positivo do futuro, ou achar que temos um futuro pra começo de conversa. "Você tem um sorriso bonito, Emmie, deveria sorrir mais." Ela completou e me interrompeu mais uma vez, me deixando embaraçada e olhei para baixo.

"Er, obrigada... eu acho." Respondi assim que voltei a mim e resolvi olhá-las. A Britt sorria contente e a Santana... Bem, ela revirava os olhos. Será que ela estava com ciúmes? Quer dizer, eu não posso negar que a namorada dela era atraente, mas definitivamente ela não fazia meu tipo. Nada contra loiras angelicais, mas eu prefiro morenas que saibam agir e tenham certeza de si e não pensem duas vezes antes de ir atrás do que querem, que talvez tenham uma personalidade do tipo A e sejam controladoras, empenhadas, viciadas em cafeína, que saibam tudo sobre literatura, história, trigonometria, música, arte e tenham uma voz rouca e baixa que faça arrepios subirem pela minha espi-

"Deus do céu, menina, você vai entrar em chamas se continuar vermelha assim!" Pisquei algumas vezes antes de voltar a olhar pra Santana que, por sorte, tirou minha mente de lugares inapropriados demais para serem pensados na hora do almoço. "Sério, garota, você acabou de inventar um novo tom de vermelho." Sorri meio desconcertada pra ela e limpei a garganta, o que quer que esteja acontecendo comigo tem que parar e, de preferência, agora.

"Então, vocês querem sobremesa?" Resolvi repetir minha pergunta e me focar nisso.

"Só se for álcool." Santana respondeu e eu olhei-a abobada novamente, com direito a boca aberta e tudo. "Credo, despenteada, nunca ouviu falar em piada não? Cruzes..." Ela resmungou se levantando da mesa e pegando nossos pratos, indo para a pia e murmurando algo em espanhol que não identifiquei e nem entendi. Balancei a cabeça de novo e pude ver a Britt me sorrindo em desculpa e indo atrás dela. Bom, resolvi arrumar a mesa e não me meter no momento de intimidade do casal, que parecia estar alheio a minha presença. Na verdade, elas não estavam fazendo nada de mais, a Santana só lavava os pratos cantarolando alguma canção e a Britt estava sentada na pia, secando-os e sorrindo. Uma cena digna de um romance moderno, se me cabe dizer e lá no fundo, eu senti uma certa angústia, por pensar que eu nunca pude fazer isso nem com a Ali (já que ela me usou por todos os nossos anos de amizade e isso deveria me revoltar, mas na verdade, eu só me sentia culpada por ter me apaixonado tão perdidamente por ela, sem nem ao menos me auto-preservar. E depois ela... se foi. E isso fazia uma nova onda de culpa me consumir. Porque nunca mais eu irei vê-la novamente, ou ouvir sua voz, ou abraçá-la...) ou com a Maya. Mas esse era um assunto que eu não gostaria de pensar agora, ou nunca. Só de lembrar que todas as garotas que eu consegui me apaixonar morreram... Morreram não, foram assassinadas, é enlouquecedor. Pelo menos agora as meninas podem ser feliz sem que eu as arraste para baixo. Será que elas estão bem? Será que as coisas estão melhores para elas? Claro que estão! A –A, ou melhor, a Mona está presa e tudo está seguindo o seu devido rumo, a Ar ainda está com o Sr. Fitz e os pais dela já aceitam melhor; a Han está com o Caleb e ainda deve mandar na escola e a Spence... está com o Toby. É. Ao menos ela está feliz. Ele a faz feliz. E é isso que importa.

"Emmie, o seu celular." Dei por mim mais uma vez ao ver a Britt acenando na minha frente. Deus! Eu preciso parar de viajar assim, ainda mais com visitas em casa, elas, no mínimo, vão me achar uma louca psicótica. Balancei a cabeça pra clarear meus pensamentos e sorri leve para a loira na minha frente, que me apontava o aparelho em cima da mesa e sorria compreensiva. Evitei olhar para sua namorada, mas eu podia jurar que ela estava revirando os olhos encostada na pia. Bem, resolvi ignorar isso e peguei meu celular, respirando fundo antes de abrir a mensagem. É, apesar de estar tudo resolvido, antigos hábitos não morrem tão cedo. Olhei mais uma vez pra loira que ainda sorria, agora com uma morena ao seu lado e, de um modo muito estranho, elas pareciam estar mais curiosas com a mensagem que eu.

_"You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains." __E eu ainda sinto a sua falta mais do que gostaria de admitir. Espero que esteja bem. Xoxo – Spence_

Sim, a mensagem não tinha nada de mais, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha sentido meu coração dar saltos no peito e um calor aquecer meu corpo e uma sensação estranha (e eu não irei nomeá-la pelo que me resta de sanidade) fez meu estômago revirar e minhas mãos começarem a suar. E isso só poderia significar uma coisa:

"Você tá ficando doía, miss Gaga?!" Lembrem-me de agradecer a Santana por ter me salvado de sentir coisas que eu não deveria estar sentindo e pensar coisas com uma certa pessoa na qual eu não deveria estar pensando. Definitivamente não. Nem por um segundo. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, pelo amor de Deus! Minha melhor amiga heterossexual que namora o meu único amigo. Minha melhor amiga que está há mais de dez horas de distância de mim. Minha melhor amiga que me faz estar arrependida por ter fugido sem nem dizer um 'até logo'. Minha melhor amiga que sente mais a minha falta do que gostaria de admitir e me faz sentir coisas que eu também não gostaria de admi- "Acho que alguém quebrou ela..." A voz da Santana me assustou novamente e me virei rápido o suficiente para ficar tonta e deixar o celular cair no chão.

"Droga!" Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar da minha falta de ar e analisar o chão em busca dele, a loira já estava mostrando a mensagem para sua namorada, que só me sorria macabra.

"Ah sim, agora eu entendi tudo, miss Gaga, tá escondendo a namoradinha d-" Antes do final dessa frase, eu já estava pulando em cima delas e pegando meu celular de volta. "Eita porra! Ninguém aqui vai roubar a sua garota não, despenteada, se não percebeu, nós estamos felizes juntas, okay?" Santana continuou dizendo e cruzou os braços, me olhando com força e analisando minha reação (que até eu posso afirmar que era estranha demais). Abri a boca para respondê-la, mas não pude encontrar palavra que fosse, por isso acabei me calando e fechando-a novamente, olhando para o chão.

"Nós não estamos te julgando, Emmie, relaxa." A voz da Britt me sobressaltou tanto quanto sua mão no meu ombro e pulei de susto quando senti seu toque, o que quase me fez tropeçar na cadeira e ir de cara no chão. Assim que consegui me ajeitar (com ajuda da loira em questão), olhei-a com um sorriso de agradecimento e lá estava ela, sorrindo meiga, diferente de sua namorada que rolava os olhos para aquilo tudo e permanecia de braços cruzados, respirando fundo.

"Cruzes! Isso tudo por uma mensagem clichê?! Se isso não é amor, não sei mais o que é!" A latina disse cheia de si, sorrindo torto como quem acabou de acertar uma equação mirabolante e ganhou algum prêmio por isso. Claro que ela estava errada, nós só éramos boas amigas e nada mais, por isso corri pra me explicar.

"Nós somos apenas amigas." Não, o meu tom de voz não convenceria nem os surdos, mas o que vale é a intenção, não é? Estranhamente, isso pareceu muito divertido pra dita menina e ela passou a sorrir ainda mais e caminhar na minha direção como um predador, o que me fez engolir seco e dar um passo pra trás. Mas para o meu azar, a mesa estava logo atrás de mim e não pude correr, ou fugir. Se bem que eu ainda podia me esconder embaixo de uma das cadeiras e-

"Tem certeza disso, Emo?" Foi sua única pergunta assim que parou exatamente na minha frente e me fazendo entrar em ataque de pânico. Droga! Eu mal conheço essas duas e elas já querem saber da minha vida?! E por que eu não consigo mentir? Não confiando na minha voz, só assenti com a cabeça rapidamente, o que, aparentemente, era algo muito divertido, já que ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso... "Porque de onde eu estou, isso parece muito mais que amizade, Emo. Daqui parece que vocês tem alguma coisa, certo?" Ela sussurrou as palavras e arregalei os olhos com medo do que elas significavam. Sem parar para pensar, acabei concordando com a cabeça novamente. Sim, movimento errado. Já que assim que percebemos o que eu fiz, ela sorriu macabramente e eu perdi a cor da face e a capacidade humana de me comunicar diretamente com palavras. Droga! Nem a Ar conseguiria estar assim, tão perdida quanto eu. "Viu como eu estava certo, Emo? Então, vocês namoram há quanto tempo e por que ela não está aqui?" Claro que aquilo estava divertidíssimo para ela, que só se sentou na cadeira e cruzou as pernas enquanto eu desejava ser sugada por um buraco negro. Sentindo o meu desconforto, a Britt resolveu abaixar e sussurrar algo no ouvido da sua namorada que só cruzou os braços de birra. Sorri um pouco para a dita loira, mas para a minha infelicidade, nem ela conseguiria fazer a morena largar a pergunta de lado. "Você vai me responder ou eu vou precisar ir toda Lima Heights pra cima de você, Emo?"

"Ir pra onde?" Perguntei curiosa, isso era algum tipo de luta, lugar ou esporte que as pessoas daqui faziam? Me ignorando completamente, ela só revirou os olhos e me olhou com uma expressão nada amigável que me fez engolir em seco.

"Ir para o ponto aonde você vai me responder as minhas perguntas." Não, nem o detetive Wilden era mais macabro que essa menina sentada na minha frente e de braços cruzados. Ela poderia muito bem apagar as luzes e jogar uma lâmpada pendurada na minha cara, só para completar a imagem.

"Er, quais?" Ninguém pode me julgar por tentar ganhar tempo enquanto eu penso em uma mentira, não é? Obviamente ela não gostou, mas minha vida foi poupada (porque ela realmente ameaçou se levantar da cadeira e me estrangular até a morte) pelo anjo loiro que ela namorava e se sentou em seu colo. Sorri mais uma vez para ela por ter me salvado de novo da sua namorada.

"San, a Spence é só uma amiga que a Emmie gostaria que fosse algo mais, mas estava com medo de tentar e acabou fugindo sem se declarar pra ela e nem deu a chance de ela fazer o mesmo. E eu tenho certeza de que isso _só _aconteceria, certeza. Você sabe que eu pressinto essas coisas." Seu discurso terminou com uma piscadela para a sua namorada e um beijo rápido em sua boca e olhei abobada para as duas. Não pela cena, mas pela capacidade de essa menina perceber as coisas. Nem a Spence conseguia ser assim...

"Argh!" Por que eu preciso pensar tanto nela? Acabei falando alto enquanto me apoiava na mesa e as duas se separaram para me olhar, tão surpresas com isso quanto eu mesma.

"Algum problema com duas garotas se beijando, Emo, ou é só saudade da sua mulher?" Santana perguntou fazendo algo que estava careta e um sorriso assustador. Ótimo, agora elas acham que eu estou com inveja porque elas podem se beijar e a garota que eu queria beijar está há num sei quantos quilômetros de distância de mim. Em baixo da terra. A Maya, não a Spence. Não, nem era na Maya que eu estava pensando... Deus! Quando minha vida ficou tão complicada?!

"Não, San, ela só está assim porque eu estou certa, não é, Emmie?" Brittany respondeu me sorrindo tanto que só tive força pra arquear os lábios, mas tenho certeza que isso pareceu mais uma careta do que um sorriso. Percebendo meu desconforto, ela parou de sorrir e me olhou meio triste e logo fiquei triste também. Sabe-se lá o que essa menina tem que a gente não pode imaginá-la sem sorrir. "Por que você fugiu dela, Emmie? Ela te fez algo?" Sua pergunta veio acompanhada de uma mão no meu ombro, mas por incrível que pareça, isso não me confortou, só me deixou com mais raiva. O que tem com esse povo? Por que todos ficam pensando coisas ruins sobre ela?

"Claro que não! Ela nunca me faria nenhum mal! Não sei por que vocês ficam insistindo que ela poderia me magoar. Eu tenho certeza de que ela não faria isso nem inconscientemente, então não sei que diabo de pergunta é essa!" Não sei o que tinha acontecido comigo, mas eu tinha perdido a paciência com aquilo tudo. Certo que a Spence não sabe lidar com sentimentos e ultrapassa todos os limites quando bem quer, achando que está fazendo algum bem para alguém, mas ela nunca nos magoaria. Disso eu tenho certeza.

"Cuidado que ela morde!" Santana resmungou e me olhou com cara feia por ter levantado a voz para sua namorada e, ao olhar para a loira em questão, uma onda de culpa me arrastou e olhei para baixo em vergonha por tê-la tratado mal assim.

"Desculpa, Britt... Eu só..." Só não sei mais me comunicar e estou perdendo o pouco de sanidade que sempre tive.

"Tudo bem, Emmie, eu entendo. Só não consigo entender por que você fugiu dela se isso está te fazendo tão mal." Eu respirei fundo e olhei para baixo porque, sim, ela estava certa, mas até onde eu gostaria de dividir a verdade com as duas? Será que eu poderia confiar nelas assim? Ou melhor, será que eu não acabaria arrastando as duas pra maluquice que é a minha vida se eu contasse sobre a Ali? E sobre a Maya? "Ei, não fica assim! Eu sei que você ainda não nos conhece exatamente, mas você pode nos contar qualquer coisa que não iremos te julgar." A loira continuou falando e segurando o meu ombro, o que me fez olhar pra ela. E sua namorada sussurrou algo como 'fale por você', mas resolvi ignorá-la e me focar na Britt, que revirou os olhos pra Santana, me fazendo sorrir. "Vou te contar a nossa história, quer ouvir?" Assenti com a cabeça e me ajeitei em cima da mesa, ansiosa para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. "Pois bem, nós duas sempre fomos amigas. Junto com a Quinn, nós formamos a Santíssima Trindade." Ao ver a minha cara de vento ouvindo aquilo, ela parou e riu um pouco antes de continuar. "Nos chamavam assim porque nós éramos as líderes de torcida mais desejadas da escola e, bem, todos os garotos adorariam sair conosco. E conseguiram." Ali eu só estava confusa com aquilo tudo e a morena estava sambando desconfortável embaixo de sua namorada e praguejava algo em espanhol. "Ela merece saber, San." Foi a única coisa que a Britt disse pra sua namorada e, pela primeira vez, ela estava visivelmente triste. Sua namorada respirou fundo e olhou pra baixo, ficando quieta. "Pois é, nós saíamos com todos os caras que quisessem. Não a Quinn, porque ela nunca foi desse tipo. Mas bem, eu e a San transávamos de vez em quando, quando não tinha nenhum dos caras pra gente-"

"O que ela quer dizer, Emo, é que nós fizemos... Não, eu fiz muitas burradas antes de me assumir gay e antes de assumir que era com ela que eu queria ficar pelo resto da minha vida. Porque eu tinha vergonha e medo de perder a reputação, mas nem isso vale ficar sem ela. Então, foram muitas coisas que nós precisamos passar e que eu precisei passar pra gente estar aqui, hoje, conversando sobre isso contigo. Muita coisa que eu me arrependo de ter feito e de ter pensado..." Santana terminou o discurso da Britt e ficou avassaladoramente triste, o que, estranhamente me fez ficar triste também.

"Eu... Eu sinto muito por isso." Não me perguntem por que eu disse isso, mas minha vontade foi de dar um abraço nas duas, o que seria ainda mais estranho então achei melhor me envergonhar só com palavras. Brittany me sorriu sincera e abraçou a namorada, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido que a fez resmungar alguma coisa, até se virar pra mim.

"O que eu quis dizer, Emmie, é que não existe amor pronto ou perfeito, a gente tem que trabalhar para termos algo pra nos orgulharmos, sabe? E bem, era isso que eu estava tentando te dizer sobre a Spen-"

"Isso não tem a ver com ela." Eu não sei exatamente o que me deu pra falar isso, mas até eu me surpreendi com isso e as duas me fitaram, Britt olhando com paciência e Santana com uma sobrancelha arqueada, provavelmente por eu ter cortado o discurso da sua namorada. Deus! Ela é pior que a Spencer! "Er, eu não saí de lá por causa dela..." E agora? Eu conto a verdade ou não?

"Você não precisa nos dizer se não quiser..." Claro que só poderia ser a Brittany falando isso e, inexplicavelmente, essa frase e sua expressão me fizeram tomar a minha decisão. Respirei fundo e olhei nos olhos delas tentando parecer tão sincera quanto seria. Mas não era a história mais fácil de ser contada. Definitivamente.

"Eu fui apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga uma vez e, bem, dizer que não foi correspondido é um eufemismo, mas mesmo assim eu nunca a confrontei. Ela era a garota do momento da nossa escola, a que poderia ter quem quisesse e destruir quem passasse pelo seu caminho. Mas, por algum motivo desconhecido, nós éramos amigas." Comecei a contar e pude vê-las prestando rara atenção naquela memória deturpada que eu tinha, até a Santana, mesmo que ela fingisse estar interessada nos cabelos da Brittany. "Ela era tudo que os garotos queriam, era linda, esperta, descolada e a abelha-rainha da escola e bem, as meninas a invejavam. De um modo estranho, ela formou o nosso grupo de amigas, ou, como ela via, de seguidoras dela. Com a Hanna, a Aria, a Spencer e eu. Ela dizia que os nossos segredos nos mantinham unidas, mas nós não sabíamos nada sobre ela, só o contrário. Quatro personalidades diferentes para ela manipular, e a que mais fugia ao controle dela sempre foi a Spence. Porque bem, ela me usava pelos meus sentimentos, usava a Aria pela bondade dela e a Hanna pela baixa auto-estima. Mas a Spencer nunca abaixou a cabeça pra ela e os argumentos das duas só nunca acabaram em violência porque a gente não deixava." Suspirei fundo antes de continuar e Santana me interrompeu.

"Eu já gostei dessa sua namoradinha." Ela disse com um sorriso e limpei a garganta, olhando para baixo até a temperatura do meu rosto voltar ao normal, mas não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco, só um pouco. Coisa que ela pareceu gostar e desistiu de fingir prestar atenção nos cabelos da Britt para focar os olhos em mim.

"Er... Enfim. Nós continuamos amigas por todos esses anos, mas uma noite que estávamos juntas, a Alison sumiu e foi quando acabamos nos afastando. Por um ano, ficamos sem nos falar até que o corpo dela foi encontrado... Ela tinha sido assassinada." Parei para colocar as minhas emoções sob controle e respirar fundo. Evitei olhar para as duas porque não queria ver suas expressões de pena. "E, por mais estranho que isso pareça, nós acabamos nos reunindo por isso. E voltamos a viver nossa vida do melhor modo possível."

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Emmie, deve ter sido difícil pra você." Brittany tentou me reconfortar, mas apenas balancei a cabeça, eu não precisava mais disso, mas sorri assim mesmo, era bom poder contar essa história pra alguém. Era bom poder contar com alguém novamente.

"Obrigada, Britt. Mas bem, isso não parou por aí..." Decidi continuar contando a história e, obviamente deixei o fato da –A estar metida em tudo fora da conversa. Não por não confiar exatamente nelas, mas não poderia colocá-las em situações complicadas. Bom, eu confesso que me senti um pouco mais leve quando terminei de contar a história e de explicar o motivo pelo qual eu não podia mais ficar em Rosewood, não podia mais colocar a vida das minhas amigas em perigo e bem... Nem a da Spence. Acho que isso as fez entender um pouco os meus motivos por não ter ficado e precisar de um novo começo, de uma nova vida. Mas ao mesmo tempo era dolorido demais viver como se eu não tivesse um passado, como se eu não tivesse três amigas pelas quais eu daria a vida em troca e tinha certeza que, cada uma do seu jeito, faria o mesmo por mim.

Assim que terminei a história, a Britt me abraçou chorando e até a Santana parecia estar um pouco mexida com isso e ficou desconfortável sabendo de tudo. Quer dizer, o tanto quanto ela pode, né?

"É, tudo bem, mas acho que a sua _amiga _merece uma mensagem de volta, não?" Seu sorriso torto estava com força no lugar e ela me olhava preparada para nos juntar. Revirei os olhos, essa menina não prestou atenção na história não? Será que ela não entendeu os meus motivos? "Enfim, é problema seu. Vamos ver algum filme e esquecer isso?" Olhei para a Britt que assentia com a cabeça e sorria e me levantei da mesa, indo para a sala preparar os DVDs. Se eu prestasse um pouco mais de atenção, eu não teria deixado as duas pra trás com meu celular em cima da mesa, mas acabei me esquecendo completamente disso por estar me sentindo melhor em tanto tempo.

Claro, eu não deveria ter feito isso, mas só iria descobrir depois.

...

"Eu preciso de café, Caleb, não funciono sem ele." Cruzei os braços na frente do meu peito e fiquei no meu lugar, mudamente o desafiando a continuar me arrastando pelo shopping. Claro que o menino em questão só revirou os olhos e me olhou. Mas não que ele fosse me interrogar, já que, depois de fugir de sobreviver ao almoço dos Berry, ouvir a Rachel falando por léguas e ter que encarar compras com eles, se alguém sabia como eu me sentia com isso tudo, esse alguém era o Caleb. Isso sem contar com a minha preocupação com a Em e o futuro encontro com a tia dela, sério. Eu estava batendo pino e não tinha mais café no meu sangue para me ajudar a pensar. Era o holocausto. Era pior que isso, era minha vida saindo dos trilhos e rumando ao precipício mais próximo sem o menor sinal de-

"Certo, vamos só levar essas coisas pro carro e depois nós cuidamos disso, okay?" Assenti com a cabeça e dei uma carreira com o que me restava de força para abrir a mala do carro e colocar nossas compras em excesso: almofadas, lençóis, toalhas, travesseiros, edredons, fronhas, cobertas e toda a sorte de coisas que achamos necessárias. Ou melhor, mais ainda que o necessário, porque pela quantidade de coisas que compramos, nós poderíamos morar aqui pelos próximos cinco anos. "Ah, de nada." Ele me disse e me virei em meus calcanhares para olhá-lo, mais do que envergonhada por estar dependendo do dinheiro dele e por tê-lo feito pagar por essas coisas.

"Ah sim, obrigada. Eu prometo que irei pagá-lo assim que eu conseguir um emprego, Caleb, e me desculpa te colocar nessa situação, é que o meu cartão bate diretamente na conta do meu pai e eu não quero que ele saiba onde eu estou. Ainda tenho que ir ao banco pedir um cartão pra minha poupança e abrir outra conta pra-"

"Eu não estava falando sobre isso, Spence. Eu realmente não me incomodo de pagar por essas coisas, sabe? Eu ainda não sei lidar com o fato de ter dinheiro e ter uma mesada que nunca imaginei ganhar na minha vida, então isso não me faz diferença. Eu gosto mesmo de ajudar." Ele me interrompeu e me deu um sorriso, colocando o resto das bolsas que estavam em sua mão no porta-malas do carro. "Eu estava falando sobre a Rachel..." Claro que estava. Revirei os olhos pra ele e bati a porta com força, me virando para irmos. "Ei, cadê o meu 'obrigado'?" Suspirei fundo e resolvi agradecê-lo logo pra gente seguir nosso rumo logo.

"Obrigada por me tirar da situação que você me colocou, Caleb." Sua resposta foi sorrir bem grande e ignorar completamente o sarcasmo na minha voz. Argh! Menino mais cheio de si, aposto que isso é culpa da Hanna. Esses dois se merecem.

"Não há de que, mas você está me devendo e eu tenho algo em mente pra você me pagar." Sem ao menos me olhar, ele só continuou sorrindo e me piscou ao fim dessa triste sentença de morte. Tudo o que fiz foi respirar fundo e continuar andando, ignorando completamente sua frase. Isso até ser puxada por ele pra dentro de uma loja.

"Que diabo, Caleb?!" Gritei com ele que só sorria como o gato psicodélico da drogada da Alice e olhava ao redor da loja. Resolvi fazer o mesmo e analisar o lugar onde estávamos. Uma parede estava cheia de garrafas de uísque, outra era decorada por maços de cigarro, o teto era uma imitação meio estranha da capela Sistina, claro, os anjos foram substituídos por astros do rock desde os anos quarenta e olhei pra ele em choque. "O que é isso?" O que esse menino queria fazer ali?

"Isso é uma loja, Spence, com uns artigos legais pra venda, não acha?" O Sr. Graça resolveu continuar com suas piadas e revirei os olhos. Por sorte não estava ventando hoje, porque por mais que eu não acredite nesses contos da carochinha, não queria correr o risco de um vento me bater e me deixar vesga pra sempre.

"Certo, Sr. Rock'n'Roll, o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Perguntei para ele antes de uma menina loira se aproximar com uma camisa rasgada do Joy Division, uma calça preta de couro toda estropiada e um par de botas vermelhas. Okay... Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era realmente a sua maquiagem pesada que fazia cosplay de algum hentai meio sombrio. No mesmo momento, eu me aterrorizei e dei um passo pra trás. Sabe-se lá que droga ilícita ela tinha usado e o que essa menina sinistra estava querendo ali...

"Fala, colegas, meu nome é Jenny, posso ajudá-los?" A loira estranha se dirigiu a nós dois e arregalei os olhos, fitando o Caleb, de qual filme trash de terror classe b essa menina tinha fugido?

"Na verdade, pode sim! Dois dezoito anos duplos com energético, por favor." O fora da lei falou cheio de confiança e senti até medo de pensar onde ele tinha arrumado essa atitude esquisita, mas desisti ao olhar pra cara borrada e rasgada que parecia ter sido vítima de um assalto. Pra minha sorte, ela logo se virou e foi fazer sabe Deus o que, mas pelo menos foi fazê-lo longe de mim. "Ei, tente manter a mente aberta, Spence, seus olhos quase caíram no chão quando você viu a Jenny." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e me virei em choque para ele. Ora essas, o que eu poderia ter feito?

"E o que você esperava? Essa menina parece um desses animais que servem de cobaia pra testar cosméticos depois de ter sido violentada numa avenida e roubado roupas de um mendigo. Não é minha culpa isso." Ele revirou os olhos para mim e olhou sorrindo para a frente. E claro, lá estava ela novamente, agora ainda mais sinistra, já que ela estava sorrindo com aquele batom vermelho borrado e o rímel escorrendo me olhando...

"Obrigado, Jenny! Meu nome é Caleb e essa é a Spencer, nós estamos querendo dar uma olhada nas coisas daqui." E ele continuava dando trela pra essa psicopata que parecia ser mais perigosa que o Chucky jamais seria e imaginei-a com uma faca e-

"Não há de que, Caleb, é um prazer conhecê-los. Se precisarem de mim, estarei por aqui." Me aterrorizando com um último olhar firme e sem vergonha, ela se virou e voltou rebolativa para o seu caixão, afinal de contas, ainda era dia e a miss vampiranha não podia valsar por aí sem queimar no sol como um palito de fósforo.

"Ela gostou de você, hein?" Uma cotovelada do menino me cortou dos meus pesadelos e olhei-o com uma carranca digna do DNA dos Hastings. "É, alguém aqui anda fazendo sucesso com as mulheres e esse alguém não sou eu." Revirei os olhos pra ele que ainda segurava as bebidas e cruzei os braços.

"Aquela criatura mal pode ser chamada de ser humano, quiçá mulher." Resmunguei baixo e voltei a olhar para aquele cativeiro. Tudo bem, era um lugar estiloso até, mas nunca em minha vida me imaginaria ali. Isso até sentir um copo na minha mão e olhar questionadora para o menino, que estava brindando comigo. "O que isso quer dizer?" Perguntei fitando o copo.

"Saúde. Geralmente, as pessoas brindam com isso em mente." Revirei os olhos de novo e voltei a olhá-lo bebendo aquilo. Ele só podia estar brincando comigo, né? "Você precisa beber agora, Spence." Com um sorriso cretino, ele continuou sorrindo e bebendo e suspirei fundo.

"Isso não é café." O que era óbvio, mas ele tinha me prometido café e não me embebedar em plenas duas da tarde. Deus! Imagine viver com ele, Hanna e Aria juntos?! Se eu sobreviver uma semana, já posso me considerar uma vencedora.

"É melhor que café e você precisa parar de pensar tanto, se culpar tanto e aproveitar um pouco a vida. Além disso, tem energético nele, o que te dá a sua cafeína do dia." Suspirei fundo e olhei para ele, que ainda bebericava aquilo ali e me olhava de canto de olho. Pois bem, que seja! Não custa nada beber um copo, não é? E talvez seja melhor eu relaxar um pouco, essa viagem foi bastante desgastante. Com isso em mente, virei aquele copo de uma vez. "Ei! Spence, isso não é tequila, é pra se beber aos poucos!" O dito menino me gritou e ameaçou puxar o meu copo.

"Pois veja bem, eu sei o que é um uísque, Caleb, e já bebi um. Agora você pode chamar a sua amiga espantalho de manicômio porque eu estou _realmente _com sede." Falei pra ele e resolvi valsar pela loja olhando os acessórios que tinham por lá. Entre jaquetas de couro, calças rasgadas, camisas de banda, alguns CDs e muitos instrumentos musicais, as coisas eram realmente bacanas e num custava nada testar, né? É como dizem, se não se pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

Obviamente, ele fez como eu pedi, outra dose dupla de uísque. Não pensar nunca me pareceu uma opção tão boa.

...

"Ai, essa parte é tão linda!" Minha Britt estava chorando ao ver pela enésima vez a parte em que o tosco do príncipe se declara pra esquisita da menina e apertava a minha mão com força, ao mesmo tempo que ela apertava a da Emo que, como o nome já diz, obviamente estava chorando. Tudo bem, eu até entendo o fato de ela estar triste. Entre ser uma asa negra e uma versão homossexual e assassina do Rei Midas, ela até tinha o direito de ficar deprimida. Nossa, eu nem imagino como deve ser beijar alguém e essa pessoa morrer, mas com certeza é péssimo. Mais pras meninas que morreram, é claro, só que reconheço que ela deve sofrer também. Enfim, cada um no seu quadrado, e eu já tenho muito problema na vida pra me focar no possível veneno que tem na língua sem vergonha dessa menina. Ora, ora, mas uma idéia me surgiu! Eu bem que posso usá-la pra me livrar das pessoas, né? Por exemplo, ela bem que podia beijar a bicha pau no cu do Sebastian e nos livrar da competição! Isso sim é plano perfeito, ora essas! Quer dizer, se funcionar, né? Porque só meninas morrem beijando ela, então seria um tiro muito longo e teríamos que contar com a sorte (que eu nunca tive). Mas e por outro lado, aquela travesti era quase uma mulher, né? Se for assim, vale? Se bem que as meninas que ela se livrou eram sapatões, então talvez o plano tenha uma pequena falha, embora num custe nada ten- "Vamos, Emmie, vamos cantar!" Fui interrompida de meu plano para ganharmos as regionais pela minha namorada que saltou do meu colo e puxava a Emo pela mão e para o meio da sala. A menina, obviamente, parecia um peixe fora d'água já que mal sabia falar, imagine cantar...

"Eu não sei cantar, Britt..." Num disse aí? Não que seja difícil de adivinhar isso, já que só de olhar para a cara dela, nós víamos que ela não veio ao mundo muda por muito pouco. Mas bem, eu estava querendo ver isso mesmo. Minha namorada, claro, não aceitou um não como resposta e resolveu pular e rodar a miss Gaga de um lado para o outro como uma beyblade e sorria, o que, tirando a esquisitice da menina e da situação, era sempre bom de se ver (o sorriso da minha loira, eu quis dizer).

"Mas eu também não sei cantar, só que a gente pode tentar, né? Diz que sim, vai, por favor!" Rá! Agora eu quero ver a Emo resistindo a isso! Esse bico da Britt era impossível de se ver sem entrar em uma onda de culpa e de tristeza profunda, acreditem, eu posso afirmar com certeza! Então, resolvi olhar para a dita menina que estava mastigando a boca como um chiclete e olhava para todos os cantos da casa evitando ceder aos olhos tristes da minha loira. Resolvi me encostar no sofá e cruzar os braços, aquela cena merecia ser filmada e estava boa demais pra ser verdade. Quero dizer, tirando a 'miss-quisita' e sua falta de jeito com tudo. Isto é, até ela me olhar com um pedido mudo nos olhos para que eu a ajudasse e resolvi catar o meu celular para mexer nele. Falando nisso, não quero nem imaginar o que ela vai fazer quando a sua sapatão encantada resolver ligar pra ela hoje à noite depois de receber uma mensagem amorosa (que, eu confesso, mais parecia uma carta e foi idéia da Britt), pedindo que ela venha visitá-la. E o pior é que eu num duvido nada que a outra sapata apareça aqui com um violão e dirigindo um caminhão branco, do jeito que aquelas mensagens gritavam 'amarrada', eu só me admiraria caso ela não viesse. Ah, vamos lá! Qual casal de amigas troca sms com versos de uma música de amor? Exatamente! As amigas que querem comer as outras amigas. Se bem que, se essa Spencer pensar um pouco, é melhor ela tomar cuidado pra num beijar essa boca vampiresca que suga a vida e a vitalidade dos outros. Ou não, né? Pelo que vi nas mensagens, essa menina queria mais é que a Emo chupasse tudo o que tinha direito inclusive a sua boce-

"Tudo bem, Britt, você ganhou! Eu canto contigo." A resposta da vampira me tirou de meus pensamentos sombrios e horripilantes e, por isso, fiquei quase feliz. Mas claro, não demonstrei. "Okay, o que iremos cantar?" A boca de fumo continuou e resolvi viajar mais um pouco em meus pensamentos, talvez até cochilar? Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que eu estou sendo a Santana que todos conhecem e amam e não dando a mínima pro fato de essa menina matar mais que a peste negra. E eu estou tentando compreender isso. Quero dizer, ou Deus realmente existe e está condenado-a por sua sapatice desavergonhada, ou alguém nesse mundo quer que ela fique solteira pra sempre. Afinal de contas, as duas pobres meninas que tiveram o desprazer de colocar a língua na boca desse corvo perderam mais que o ar num beijo, perderam a vida. Elas foram assassinadas, pelo amor de Deus! Isso é um crime! Mas qual pessoa poderia matar dois sapatões por estarem só fazendo lesbianice? Será que foi essa tal de Spencer e, sem querer eu a trouxe para cá e agora Lima está correndo perigo de ser arruinada numa fúria de ciúmes dela? Será que seria isso? _Dios Mio_! Onde foi que eu fui me meter?! "Você começa então e não vale rir!" A Emo sorria alheia ao seu futuro a sete palmos do chão e me balancei desconfortável no sofá. Maldita culpa que precisava me consumir! O que eu fui fazer?! Bom, agora não era hora pra choro nem vela, já que a minha maravilhosa namorada ia cantar com a esquisita, então resolvi deixa isso pra lá e me focar nisso. Por sorte, a Berry e sua língua de trapo não estavam aqui, ou essa menina nunca mais ousaria abrir a boca nem para comer, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha a diversão toda para mim, claro.

Dito isso, minha namorada acionou a versão de karaokê do filme e deu o outro microfone pra Emo, se preparando para começar a música.

"_All those days watching from the windows_

(todos aqueles dias vendo pelas janelas)

_All those years outside looking in_

(todos aqueles anos olhando de fora para dentro)

_All that time never even knowing_

(todo aquele tempo sem nunca ter sabido)

_Just how blind I've been_

(o quão cega eu fui)

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

(agora estou aqui, piscando sob a luz das estrelas)

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

(agora que estou aqui, de repente eu percebo)

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

(estando aqui, é tudo tão claro)

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

(estou onde eu deveria estar)"

Mais uma vez e como sempre, lá estava ela cantando unicamente para mim e era uma sensação boa da porra, me deixem contar. Naquele momento, não existia a matadora, não existia culpa, não existia nada que não fosse ela me cantando aquela música de um modo tão meigo e angelical que eu quase duvidei do fato de ter morrido e ir pro céu. E minha Britt me cantava com tanto amor e sinceridade que eu só não chorei porque sou Santana Lopez, mas estou certa como o inferno de que eu poderia ter chorado e, nem assim, eu expressaria todo o amor que eu tinha por aquela menina. E isso quer dizer muito vindo de mim. E contando com a nossa história, nada ficava mais cabível nisso tudo. Absolutamente nada. Me forcei a piscar várias vezes para não chorar e ela apenas me sorriu, como sempre, sabendo o que seu amor por mim fez até aqui. E eu nunca me arrependeria disso.

"_And at last I see the light_

(e finalmente eu vejo a luz)

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

(e é como se a neblina tivesse evanescido)

_And at last I see the light_

(e finalmente eu vejo a luz)

_And it's like the sky is new_

(e é como se o céu fosse novo)

_And it's warm and real and bright_

(e é acolhedor, real e brilhante)

_And the world has somehow shifted_

(e mundo de um jeito mudou)

_All at once everything looks different_

(de uma vez, tudo parece diferente)

_Now that I see you_

(agora que eu vejo você)"

Se virando para o dois de paus que estava se balançando como um espantalho na ventania, minha namorada me piscou e se virou para ela, cantando e sorrindo. Certo, dessa porra eu num gostei nem um pouco. Nem um pouco mesmo. Mas foi só olhar pra cara de banana da menina que eu soube que ela precisava disso e, bem, ela estava sozinha numa cidade distante e triste por ter perdido (eu quis dizer envenenado) duas namoradas e nem eu conseguia ser assim, tão sem coração. Por isso deixei-a olhar pra Britt. De leve. A menos que ela pense em perder os olhos, eu quis dizer.

"_All those days chasing down a daydream_

(todos aqueles dias correndo atrás de um devaneio)

_All those years living in a blur_

(todos aqueles anos vivendo em um borrão)

_All that time never truly seeing_

(todo aquele tempo, nunca percebendo)

_Things, the way they were_

(as coisas como elas são)

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

(agora ela está aqui, brilhando sob as luz das estrelas)

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

(agora que ela está aqui, de repente eu sei)

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

(se ela está aqui, é claro como cristal)

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

(eu estou onde devo estar)"

E eis que chegou a vez da Lady Vingança** cantar e assustar as almas de suas camaradas mortas. Do seu lado, minha loira estava sorrindo e a motivando a alegrar o meu dia (rindo de sua cara, claro) e cantar foi o que ela fez. Bem, dizer que eu estava ansiosa para ouvi-la quebrando as vidraças era um eufemismo, mas até me aprumei no sofá para ver aquilo. Qual não foi a surpresa ao ver que não, a Emo não cantava assim tão mal? Tudo bem que ela não tinha a voz rouca o suficiente pra fazer o príncipe (por mais que fosse sapata o suficiente para se vestir como ele), mas definitivamente ela não tinha a voz ruim e não errou ou desafinou, estragando o dueto que minha Britt quase chorou para conseguir. Por isso eu fiquei grata, já que uma Brittany feliz é uma Santana feliz. E bem, ficou bonito. Não tanto quanto seria caso eu estivesse cantando, mas mesmo assim, pra uma menina que não usa a voz nem pra falar, ela não nos envergonhou.

"_And at last I see the light_

(e finalmente eu vejo a luz)"

Britt resolveu acompanhá-la e harmonizar a música a música em dueto que, para a minha surpresa, ficou incrivelmente bonito. Droga, nem vou poder rir dessa esquisita.

"_And it's like the fog has lifted_

(e é como se a neblina tivesse evanescido)"

A Emo continuou com sua parte e virou para mim sorrindo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção. Que. Diabos?

"_And at last I see the light_

(e finalmente eu vejo a luz)"

Britt acompanhou-a novamente e se virou para mim também. Gente, eu perdi alguma aqui. Será que eu estava seja? Por que as duas estavam me olhando e sorrindo meigas (minha namorada, obviamente. A Emo estava rindo estranha).

"_And it's like the sky is new_

(e é como se o céu fosse novo)"

Minha Britt cantou e me jogou uma piscada de longe que fez meu coração acelerar como um era esperado e acabei sorrindo como uma boba apaixonada (porque era exatamente como eu estava me sentindo)

"_And it's warm and real and bright_

(e é acolhedor, real e brilhante)

_And the world has somehow shifted_

(e mundo de um jeito mudou)

_All at once everything looks different_

(de uma vez, tudo parece diferente)

_Now that I see you_

(agora que eu vejo você)"

Se olhando brevemente, as duas continuaram cantando até se virarem para mim e sorrirem mais uma vez (okay, alguém chame o sanatório porque quem endoideceu fui eu), de mãos dadas e andando na minha direção, me puxando pelo braço para me juntar a elas numa cantiga de roda, ou sei lá que raios. Para finalizar a canção, estávamos num círculo (de fogo) no meio da sala e eu só olhava de uma pra outra que se olhavam e me olhavam. Loucura e nada mais. No último verso, minha Britt abraçou aquela sem vergonha na minha frente e depois me puxou pra um abraço esquisitíssimo (como a menina que estava conosco), à três. E bem, eu fui, né? Não é como se eu pudesse dizer não pra essa menina. E essa Emo, apesar de assassina, até que era gente boa, por isso abracei-as até que sinceramente.

"Eu estou tão feliz aqui com vocês duas! Tão-tão feliz..." Minha Britt falou com lágrimas nos olhos assim que nos separamos e suspirei fundo. Por isso, sorri pra ela e pra Emo também.

"Se você está feliz, eu também estou feliz, Brit-Brit!" Eu disse sinceramente para ela e beijei sua mão para provar o meu ponto. A estranha no ninho sorria sinceramente e pela primeira vez desde que a vi ontem.

"Obrigada por me aceitarem e por me entenderem, de verdade. É tão difícil ter que começar tudo de novo..." Lá estava a Emo sendo bem, emo, e chorando as pitangas. Não, na verdade ela estava mordendo sua boca maligna para não chorar e revirei os olhos. Mulheres e seus eternos choramingos.

"Você tem a gente agora, Emmie, daqui em diante, nós seremos sua família!" Minha Britt falou isso, como vocês podem imaginar, já que eu não diria isso nem em um milhão de anos, mas assenti com a cabeça (já que a dita loira me olhou me desafiando a negar e... er, eu não a deizaria triste, né?). E só sei que no segundo seguinte eu estava sendo envolta em mais um abraço a três enquanto minha namorada me olhava com uma interrogação na testa, provavelmente pensando na mensagem que a gente mandou pra tal da Spencer mais cedo e tudo o que dizia nela e bem, esse olhar só podia dizer uma coisa: fodeu.

...

Argh! Quando foi que o meu dia virou uma temporada de Survivor? Porque Deus me livre, essa viagem já foi escrota o suficiente, com o almoço que só faltou a companhia da piranha da Mona pra ficar ainda pior e um dia todo rodando pelo mercado na companhia da Mufa, da falante e dos Berries... Bem, eu merecia um prêmio, no mínimo. Ainda mais depois de ficar mais de duas horas escolhendo coisas para a casa e ter que carregar quatro carrinhos de compras. Qua-tro! Certo, os senhores Berries até que nos ajudaram com coisas que nós não entendíamos (tipo lâmpadas, fios, tinta, verniz, cortinas e sabe-se lá mais o quê) e nos ajudaram a pagar também, o que não fez mal nem de longe, não é? Enfim, a Rachel estava calada, assim como a Mufa (o que é bom demais pra ser verdade) e imagino que as duas estejam cansadas demais até pra abrir a boca. Pequenas vitórias, é assim que se começa.

"Ai, o que eu não daria para estar deitada agora." A boca da Mufa não conseguiu ficar muito tempo fechada, afinal de contas. Mas fui obrigada a concordar, claro. Já que eu estava matando para deitar num cama fofinha e abraçar o meu travesseio humano (ou seja, Caleb), mesmo que ele não esteja no meu lado bom nesse exato momento, porque me trocar pra ficar perneando com a Sherlock por aí é de foder o palhaço em chamas. Mas bem, do jeito que eu estou cansada, nem raiva eu ando conseguindo sentir porque consome muita energia e já estava cansada o suficiente empurrando o carrinho pelo shopping. Isso até a voz de Mufa me desestabilizar mais uma vez junto com sua cotovelada. "Han, aqueles ali não são a Spence e o Caleb?"

"Ai, caralha, Aria, isso dói! Você machucou o meu fígado, sabia?" Reclamei enquanto alisava meu dolorido fígado e conversava com ele. Afinal de contas, não é pela falta de noção da Meyer que ele iria se virar contra mim, ora essas, ainda temos muitos anos de álcool pela frente. Juntos, como o belo casal que somos. Como a sem vergonha safada que era, Mufa só revirou os olhos. Grande amiga da onça.

"Hanna, isso é sua costela, o seu fígado fica mais embaixo." Ela comentou se achando o próprio presidente dos EUA e bufei.

"O fígado é meu e eu sei onde ele fica, okay?" Resolvi jogar logo a real porque quem sabe dos meus órgãos sou eu, e num é porque ela é estranha, cheia de poesia em sua cabeça de vento e pega um professor que agora ela ia conhecer o meu corpinho. Só conhece ele quem eu deixo.

"Não exatamente, o fígado de todo mundo fica no mesmo lugar, Hanna, assim como as costelas." Ora, mas se ela queria guerra, ah, mas ela teria. Parei de empurrar o carrinho e cruzei os braços, me virando para ela.

"Gente, mas eu tenho certeza de que são a Spencer e o menino Caleb! E eles estão com umas roupas diferentes, né? Meio rock'n'roll. Eu curti o estilo. E olha, ele tá afinando a guitarra, será que eles vão cantar ou o quê?"

"Er, ela realmente ficou muito bem com esses óculos de sol e com essa jaqueta de couro mesmo, pai. E eu gostei do estilo dele também..."

"Você está muito engraçadinha, Aria, haha, mas não me venha com essas aulas sobre autonomia porque eu não estou interes-"

"Anatomia, Han." Ora, mas que nervo dessa menina! Agora ela ia ter guerra! E ainda me olhava como se estivesse ganhando um concurso, essa abusada!

"Nossa, eu não sabia que a Spencer podia cantar! Deve ser maravilhoso, vamos assistir, pai e papai?" Ao fundo, eu ouvi a voz que não se calava nunca, mas resolvi ignorá-la. Claro que era bom demais para ser verdade essa menina estar calada assim, até agora. Além do mais, com a Aria me desafiando embaixo dos meus olhos (bem embaixo mesmo, já que ela era nanica como um brinquedo de lego), a faladeira poderia esperar.

"Você está me agredindo e implicando comigo, Aria, quer me dizer alguma coisa?" Perguntei descruzando os braços na frente dela e dedando o seu ombro, ela só revirou os olhos.

"Ora, eu estava chamando a sua atenção pro seu namorado e comentando onde ficam o fígado e as costelas, só isso." Rá, me chupa que era só isso.

"Mas é claro que não era só isso! Nunca é só isso vindo de você."

"Mentira que eles vão cantar essa música do Santana?! E ele toca guitarra muito bem, hein? Wow! Aposto que ele poderia entrar pro Glee. Na verdade, os dois." E ela continuava falando...

"E o que você está insinuando, Hanna?" Aria me perguntou com a mesma raiva que eu estava sentindo. Agora pode, ela se fazer de inocente! Rá! No cu do tatu.

"_Man, it's a hot one_

(cara, essa é quente)

_Like seven inches from the midday sun_

(é como estar a sete polegadas do sol do meio dia)

_I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone_

(eu ouço você sussurrar e suas palavras derretem a todos)

_But you stay so cool_

(mas você fica na sua)"

"Caleb, pelo amor de Deus! Você pode parar com essa mania feia de cantar toda vez que eu estou conversando com a Aria?! Mas que coisa irritante, caralha! Num posso nem conversar." Gritei, sem me virar. E era bom que ele me entendesse. Coisa mais chata isso, ficar interrompendo as conversas alheias. Eu, hein?! Vou ficar cantando quando ele a nerd ficarem de papinho também, cacete.

"Han, olha..." A voz de Mufa me chamou e seu dedo apontou alguma coisa no alto. Mas que porra era essa agora? Ela tava vendo o super homem ou o quê?!

"_My muñequita, my Spanish harlem Mona Lisa_

(minha bonequinha Minha Mona Lisa do Harlem Espanhol)

_You're my reason for reason_

(você é a razão da minha razão)

_The step in my groove_

(A cadência do meu balanço)"

"Ih, caceta, hein?! Agora é você, Mufa?! Mas que foi?! E ele com essa mania de cantar enquanto a gente conversa, olha que vou te contar, ainda vou perder a minha paciência com a amizade sem vergonha que ele tem com a Spencer..." Comentei gritando e a Ar ainda olhava pra mim e pro super homem voador pelos céus. Qual é o problema dessa gente?

"Shhhhhh!" Que raios que tá havendo aqui? Quem é essa pessoa abusada que estava me mandando calar a boca? Me virei em meus calcanhares para brigar com quem quer que seja esse sem vergonha e eis que me deparo com mais de trinta pessoas me olhando torto e olhando pra alto. Inclusive os Berries todos. Mas que gente mais babaca era essa?!

"_And if you say this life ain't good enough_

(e se você dissesse que a vida não é boa o suficiente)

_I would give my world to lift you up_

(eu daria o meu mundo pra te levantar)

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

(eu poderia mudar toda a minha vida para me adaptar ao seu estilo)

_Cause you're so smooth_

(porque você é incrível)"

E por que o Caleb não calava a boca, meu Deus?! Eu já tinha parado de discutir com a Mufa. Contra a minha vontade, tudo bem, mas mesmo assim, ué? Por que ele continuava cantando? Eis que olhei pra minha estranha melhor amiga do meu lado e segui seus olhos em busca do super homem nos céus, mas qual não seria a minha surpresa ao ver o meu namorado no segundo andar daquele shopping, com sua usual calça rasgada, camisa presa de mais cedo e um óculos de sol segurando uma guitarra e cantando em um microfone. Eu só posso estar variando devido ao cansaço. Num tem explicação isso.

"_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

(e é como o oceano sob a lua)

_Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

(bem, é a mesma emoção que eu recebo de você)

_You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth_

(você tem esse jeito de amar tão incrível)

_Give me your heart, make it real_

(me dê o seu coração, faça acontecer)

_Or else forget about it_

(ou vamos esquecer tudo)"

E lá estava ele, levantando os óculos de sol e me olhando fundo nos olhos enquanto cantava, fazendo aquilo tudo parecer uma serenata e não uma loucura. Mas confesso que a voz dele estava tão sexy e rouca e seus olhos estavam colados em mim o tempo todo e eu me senti um pouco envergonhada e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo, já que, se há menos de um minuto atrás os desocupados desse shopping estavam me mandando calar a boca, agora eles estavam tentando adivinhar pra quem o rock star estava cantando e, vejam só! Era pra mim! Tomem essa, inúteis! Só parei de cantar vitória ao ver o seu sorriso sedutor e as entradas da guitarra que, bem, mexeram comigo... Enfim, é o clima esquentou, por assim dizer.

"_I'll tell you one thing_

(bem, vou lhe dizer uma coisa)

_If you would leave it'd be a crying shame_

(se você partisse seria lastimável)

_In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out_

(cada respiração e cada palavra eu ouço você chamando meu nome)

_Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on the radio_

(por todo o bairro, você ouve meu ritmo no seu radio)

_You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow_

(você sente o mundo girando tão suave e lentamente)

_Turning you round and round_

(fazendo você girar e girar)"

Mas agora vocês não vão acreditar no que os meus olhos estavam vendo! Do lado do meu namorado, se balançando com um microfone e uma garrafa de uísque na mão estava ela, a Cérebro, numa versão obscura e sinistra de roqueira do The Runnaways. Sério. O que fizeram com ela? Olhei para a Mufa que me olhou ao mesmo tempo e com sua mesma cara de origami de sempre (e talvez e apenas talvez, eu estivesse vestindo uma igual), vendo que não encontraria respostas em mim e nem eu nela, nós nos viramos pra continuar nossa análise da situação. Voltando a Jane Bonde, ela usava uma jaqueta de couro preta, uma camisa branca meio rabiscada por baixo, uma calça jeans rasgada e umas botas de cano alto. Ah sim, sem contar com os óculos de sol dentro do shopping. O que esse povo andou tomando? Ah sim, andaram bebendo o uísque que estava na outra mão da Spence. Deus do céu! Como eu pude deixá-los sozinhos?!

"_And if you say this life ain't good enough_

(e se você dissesse que a vida não é boa o suficiente)

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_(eu daria o meu mundo pra te levantar)_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

(eu poderia mudar toda a minha vida para me adaptar ao seu estilo)

_Cause you're so smooth_

(porque você é incrível)"

E lá continuava ela cantando, nos olhando e sorrindo arrastado, provavelmente pela quantidade de bebida que ela acabou de ingerir. Mas mesmo vendo-a fazendo essa pose de Madonna nos tempos do pop obscuro, não barrava olhar para a Rachel que só faltava babar ao olhá-la cantar. Miséria! Isso num vai prestar. Tudo bem, eu sei que a prancha de surf tinha uma voz realmente sexy (eu tenho ouvidos, okay?) e ela poderia fazer uma pessoa tremer só fazendo bom uso dela. O que ela estava fazendo agora e bem, estava tendo efeito. E o melhor de tudo! Não era só a Rachel que estava obscenamente se afogando em baba no meio da praça do shopping, acreditem! Tinham mais meninas que estavam se contorcendo ouvindo a nerd cantar.

"É impressão minha ou a Spence poderia levar metade dessas meninas pra cama?" Perguntei baixo para a Mufa que se assustou e quase deu um salto, me olhando com cara de culpa. Caralhos que me fodam! Ela também?! "Até você, Aria?! Você só pode estar me foden-" Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase, ela estava com a mão na minha boca, sussurrando.

"Fala baixo, Han."

"Você também daria pra nerd?!" Resolvi ir direto ao ponto antes que ela morresse pálida na minha frente. Mas que abuso! Já num bastava a Emily e a Rachel e metade da população feminina nesse shopping, até a Mufa tinha que cair nos encantos da nerd? Isso era injusto!

"Credo, Han, só tô achando a Spence sexy, só isso." Claro que sua boca sempre cheia de palavras inventaria uma desculpa esfarrapada. Cruzei os braços.

"_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

(e é como o oceano sob a lua)

_Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

(bem, é a mesma emoção que eu recebo de você)

_You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth_

(você tem esse jeito de amar tão incrível)

_Give me your heart, make it real_

(me dê o seu coração, faça acontecer)

_Or else forget about it_

(ou vamos esquecer tudo)"

"Sei, Aria, sei." Revirei os olhos para ela enquanto a Sherlock ia fazendo a mágica de abaixar as calças de todas as meninas que lá estavam. Mas a pior era a Rachel, que estava mordendo a boca e rindo como uma perturbada. Bom, algumas das outras estavam gritando também. Gente, alguém tire essa menina do armário, por favor? Já está chato de lidar com isso.

"Por que, Han, com ciúmes?" Acreditem ou não, isso foi Mufa que resolveu brincar de ser engraçada. Nossa! Como eu estava rindo, uhhh. Nanica abusada.

"Morrendo." Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhá-la, só continuei vendo a multidão de mulheres quase se jogando aos pés da sexy simbol do momento.

"Percebi." Ignorei a tentativa de humor da Aria e continuei olhando para frente e prestando atenção nos dois. Assim eu ganhava mais. Dito isso, a nova dupla do momento se entreolhou e resolveram cantar e piscar um para o outro... Mas isso num era só uísque não, tinha algum ilícito ali no meio, certeza!

"_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

(e é como o oceano sob a lua)

_Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

(bem, é a mesma emoção que eu recebo de você)

_You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth_

(você tem esse jeito de amar tão incrível)

_Give me your heart, make it real_

(me dê o seu coração, faça acontecer)

_Or else forget about it_

(ou vamos esquecer tudo)"

E eis que meu namorado resolveu solar na guitarra e os dois fecharam a última estrofe se olhando e cantando (a Spence ainda segurava seu amor engarrafado), o que fez o shopping todo cantar junto e bater palmas, incluindo os Berries e a Mufa do meu lado. Revirei os olhos pra todos e resolvi me focar no meu namorado, que me piscava ao final da música e bem... aí sim eu comecei a aplaudir, claro. As pessoas fazem isso no final, né? Mas a estranhice não para parou por aí, minha gente bronzeada! Não, não! Eis que de alguma tumba do inferno, me surge uma pirigótica pintada como uma galinha de macumba e abraça a prancha de surfe por um bom e longo tempo e alisa suas costas. Ai, meu caralho! O que será que eu perdi? De canto de olho, olhei para a Rachel que só faltava voar e esganar a menina que já era estranha o suficiente sem precisar apanhar pra isso, mas bem. Logo depois, a mesma boneca sexual abraçou o meu namorado e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido depois se virou, claramente secando a nossa já seca líder antes de voltar pro laboratório. Que porra era aquela?

"Ei, meninas!" Meu namorado gritou e resolveu encapar seu brinquedo (calma, gente, eu estou falando da guitarra), enquanto a Spence tomava longos goles de uísque diretamente na garrafa. Esses dois só podem estar possuídos, não é possível. Assim que terminou o seu trabalho, ele pegou sua guitarra e jogou-a no ombro e segurou o amplificador em uma mão, enquanto carregava os restos mortais da Spence até a gente. Olhei para a Mufa que deu de ombros e olhou pra frente em estado de choque.

"Vamos, meninas, nós podemos encontrá-los no carro." O Sr. BlackBerry disse e resolvemos segui-los, afinal de contas, não tinha muito o que fazer além disso, né? Bom, entre 'trancos e solavancos'* conseguimos chegar sãos e salvos lá, ainda empurrando os tais dos carrinhos. Bem, nós chegamos, mas a Spence foi um assunto completamente diferente. Quer dizer, não porque a nerduxa tenha caído de cara no chão (infelizmente, porque eu iria rir até perder o ar) apesar de estar mais alta que o sol, mas por sua gostosura ter sido agarrada pelo meio do caminho e ter conquistado uma multidão (okay, não exatamente) de fãs. Mulheres, obviamente. Sério, ela fingir ser hétero está fazendo mal aos meus olhos.

"Que porra foi essa, vocês dois?!" Falei abrindo o mar de sapatas sem vergonha assim que os avistei com a cara mais lavada (em álcool) do mundo se sentindo os rock stars parados do lado da máquina mortífera da Olívia Palito. Os dois, claro, só me sorriram como os sem vergonha que são e meu namorado veio me agarrar e me beijar no meio do estacionamento. Certo que ele beija bem, mas nem isso vai me impedir de passar o meu sermão do dia, que é: "Que caralho de pessoa fica bêbada em plenas quatro da tarde?!" Perguntei olhando o meu namorado que apenas gargalhou, mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver a nerd arrastando palavras para me responder? É, isso é 2012 e ninguém vai se salvar.

"Tá cedo pra quem, Han?!" Não acreditando em meus olhos, meus ouvidos e nem no cheiro de posto de gasolina que vinha desses dois, só me virei para Mufa que também me olhava incrédula.

"É sério que ela tá citando Marissa Cooper de O. C.?" Estranhamente fazendo sentido, Meyer me perguntou e foi minha vez de arregalar os olhos em pavor. O que estava acontecendo ali?

"O que você deu pra ela, Caleb? Como você pode dar bebida assim pra Spence a essa hora do dia? O que vocês dois tem na cabeça?" Eu estava gritando com meu namorado e ele gargalhava guardando a guitarra e balançava a cabeça. Qual é o problema desses dois? Olhei para a nerd para saber se ela estava um pouco melhor, mas lá estava ela, flertando com uma menina desconhecida, o que fez a Rachel marchar até lá e separá-las, reclamando algo com a menina que, assustada por ouvir tantas palavras e frases sem fim, só saiu fugindo. O que não impediu a nanica de se virar pra Spence e...

"Você é tão pequenininha, eu consigo te pegar no colo, sabia?" A última coisa que ela disse antes de segurar a, agora muda, menina pela cintura e levantá-la até a sua altura. Não, ela só podia estar me sacaneando se ia beijar essa menina no meio do estacionamento do shopping com o meu namorado bêbado rindo como uma hiena e todos em estado de choque demais pra se mover. "Pronto, viu? Da minha altura." Com seu usual sorriso bagaceiro, lá estava ela, sem vergonha e flertando com a menina que, pela primeira vez na história do mundo, ficou calada por mais de trinta segundos. "Como está se sentindo mais alta, Raaach?" Aquilo era um show de horrores, dos mais tenebrosos possíveis e ninguém conseguia se mover e tomar atitude que fosse. Ficamos apenas vendo a nerd abraçar a pouca perna que a abraçava de volta (choque é o caralho que essa menina tá, o nome disso é pouca vergonhice) e sorrir para ela, ainda de óculos de sol. Claro que 'desgraça pouca é sacanagem'*, então para fechar essa visão cretina, Caleb parou de rir, abriu a mala do carro, guardou seu amplificador e tirou uma outra coisa encapada que descobrimos mais tarde ser um violão. Ah, mas eles só podem estar me sacaneando! E o pior! Não era só ele que estava fazendo da minha vida um inferno na terra, a Frank Sinatra estava balançando a menina e resolveu cantar e fazer meu namorado acompanhá-la na melodia. Que diabo de dia é esse, meu Deus?!

"_Well, it's a big big city and it's always the same_

(bem, esta é uma cidade enorme e é sempre a mesma)

_Can never be too pretty tell me you your name_

(não poderia ser tão bonita, diga-me seu nome)

_Is it out of line if I were so bold to say "Would you be mine"?_

(seria deselegante se eu fosse corajosa o suficiente pra dizer "você seria minha"?)"

E lá estava a avassaladora Hastings sussurrando pra sua nova vítima ao som da viola do meu namorado. E bem, se a menina que estava presa pela cintura já se sentia flutuando com a atenção daquela bêbada sem vergonha, agora tenho certeza de que ela estava quase vivenciando um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir aquela voz saliente de atendente de tele-sexo. Caralho, por que logo eu preciso passar por isso? A menina não sabia se beijava a pilastra, se ria como uma aloprada, se acabava se desmanchando pelo ar...

"_Because I may be a beggar and you maybe the queen_

(porque eu talvez seja uma pedinte e você talvez a rainha)

_I know I maybe on a downer am still ready to dream_

(sei que talvez possa estar deprimida, eu ainda estou pronta para sonhar)

_Now it's 3 o'clock, the time is just the time it takes for you to talk_

(agora são 3 horas, é justamente o tempo que você leva pra falar)"

Depois de rodar a menina pela cintura como se estivesse possuída, a nerd abaixou a cabeça no pescoço da pobre coitada e continuou sussurrando essa cantoria desonrada no ouvido da nanica que, de boba nem tinha nada, enlaçou cintura da nossa pobre (e estou começando a achar que ela merece mesmo essa falastrona) líder com as pernas e abraçou mais apertado, provavelmente querendo se aproveitar de seu estado louca-do-cu-de-bebida. Claro que a cantarolante não se incomodou e continuou a fazer o seu trabalho, ou seja, cantar mais.

"_So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely?_

(então se você está sozinha, por que você diz que não está sozinha?)

_Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard, it so_

(oh, você é uma menina tola, eu ouvi dizer)

_It's just like you to come and go_

(que é típico o seu vir e ir)

_You know me, no, you don't even know me_

(e me conhecer... você sequer me conhece)

_You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye_

(você é doce o suficiente pra tentar, oh Deus, você chamou minha atenção)

_A girl like you's just irresistible_

(uma garota como você é simplesmente irresistível)"

Sem o menor pudor e no meio de um estacionamento cheio de pessoas que tinham família e adorariam não ver aquilo, as duas continuaram agarradas como coalas. Ou melhor, a Rachel continuou segurando a bêbada com força (e não sei como essas duas não caíram na porra do chão!) e a cantora de bordel afastou o rosto do pescoço da menina pra rir e continuar a envergonhar a minha pessoa a níveis nunca antes vistos. Certo, eu já roubei um óculos de sol no shopping, já parei na delegacia e tive que voltar pra devolvê-lo, mas acreditem em mim, nem isso era tão embaraçoso quando assistir a essa cena sem conseguir porrá-las com uma barra de ferro. E o pior de tudo, a Spence até que eu entendo, porque ela bebe e fica assim, flertando até com os postes e piranhando como se o mundo fosse acabar em castidade, mas aquela menina não, ela estava rindo e feliz e acariciava a cara de pau da nerd com uma das mãos que não estava agarrando-a e, meu Deus, não! Ela não pode beijar a Jane Bonde aqui, não pode e é contra a lei. Sem me dar por mim, eu segurei a mão da Mufa e fechei os olhos porque não queria ver essa cena, mas algo me chamou a atenção.

"Rachel?! Que porra?" Uma voz foi a única coisa que ouvi antes de abrir os olhos e me deparar com um cenário completamente novo. Como se a Spence fosse, na verdade, o Voldemort, a sacana falastrona deu um salto de seu colo, o que fez com que nossa melhor amiga se desequilibrasse e se encostasse no carro até levantar os olhos e tirar os óculos de sol (porque estávamos dentro de um estacionamento, afinal de contas) a tempo de ver um soco voando em sua cara descarada, o que a fez cair em cima do meu namorado que se acabou batendo com o violão no Sr. WhiteBerry, que bem, voou em cima do Sr. BlackBerry e esse acabou empurrando um dos carrinhos em cima da Mufa, que estava segurando a minha mão e no final das contas, caímos eu e ela em cima do Caleb, agora sem violão. "Quem é você e o que você pensa que está fazendo com ela?!" Como estávamos todos no chão, não pude ver quem era esse cão de guarda, mas pude ver nossa melhor amiga esticando a mão. Mas essa porra dessa menina só pode estar alucinada se ela pensa que vai se apresentar pra garota que acabou e socá-la e isso vai acabar bem...

"Prazer, meu nome é Spencer Hastings e o seu é?" Bem, ela estava... Antes que eu pudesse fuzilar meu namorado com os olhos, ele saltou em suas pernas bêbadas, se jogou na frente na Spence e acabou tomando um soco no estômago e caindo ajoelhado no chão.

"Caleb!" Gente, alguém chama a defesa civil, esse monstro precisa ser pego! Gritei e tentei me levantar para ajudá-lo, mas de algum modo, acabei tropeçando na Ar e catei cavaco até parar em cima da guerreira Xena que só me arremessou pra cima da Mufa novamente. Puta que pariu, essa menina tá tomando esteróide pra cavalo, só pode ser!

"Ai, Han, o meu braço!" Aria gritou embaixo de mim e me esforcei pra me rolar de cima dela antes que a pobre acabasse se quebrando.

"Quinn! Para com isso, eu posso explicar!" A voz da falante menina demorou a fazer sua apresentação, mas enfim nos brindou com potência e a endemoniada menina parou e desistiu de quebrar a cara da Spence (já que ela já estava com a boca cortada) e olhou pro bibelô falante que estava olhando aquilo tudo aterrorizada.

"Vamos, Berry, eu tô ouvindo!" A tal da Quinn disse e comecei a praguejar meu dia, essa maldita viagem, essa nanica falastrona (não, dessa vez não era a Ar, que acabou cortando a mão quando caiu, coitada), essa família assustadora, meu namorado, a maldita bebida, a falta de estribeira da Spence e essa menina sem vergonha que tinha acabado um noivado, tinha uma namorada e estava dando em cima da minha melhor amiga em menos de doze horas. Ah, mas quem quer que seja essa Quinn, ela num tem o direito de ficar puta não. Porque quem estava revoltada era eu.

"Você ouviu a loira, pode explicar que porra é essa, Rachel." Foi minha vez de cruzar os braços e olhar pras duas. E recebi um olhar assustado da sem vergonha em questão e uma sobrancelha arqueada da loira pit bull. Ah, mas se ela acha que depois de ter sido assombrada pela cadela da Mona por mais de um ano só pra chegar nesse fim de mundo e sentir medo _dela_, ela estava muito, muito enganada. Pode vir quente que Hanna Marin está fervendo!


End file.
